The Female Dragon Rider
by Christy C
Summary: A girl from the past comes back, but as a dragon rider. What twist will this add? And will they ever really defeat Galbatorix? Nasuda/Orrin, Eragon/Arya, Murtagh/OC. HIATUS UNTIL EDITED. Beginning chapters are horrible, work through to the end please!
1. Goodbye for Now

**This is the prequel to The Female Dragon Rider, turned into the first chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Inheritance Cycle, but I do own Kendra and Ice and eventually Brock, I suppose. **

**Officially refurbished! Although, there really wasn't much I could do for this without screwing up the rest of the story. I fixed the grammar and stuff, but the people are still out of character some I think.**

_Background: Eragon and Murtagh met a girl their age named Kendra. Galbatorix considered her a daughter even though she hated him. Murtagh and she were the best of friends. So, when Murtagh was leaving with Eragon she had to say goodbye even though she wanted to go with them. She knew she couldn't because of Galbatorix. _

Murtagh snuck out of the castle as he had been doing for nearly two months. He ran to the clearing where Eragon was impatiently waiting. Eragon glared and stood up as he got there.

"Finally! I don't get why you don't just come with me." Eragon said, rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up in the air. Murtagh scowled at him, rummaging through his knapsack.

"It's complicated." Murtagh muttered, not about to tell him he wouldn't go with him because of a girl, he could just imagine that abuse he would get from that, "Be happy I'm helping you learn magic and swordsmanship." he added to change the subject and stop Eragon's glaring.

"Okay, fine." Eragon sighed, raising his hands up in surrender and changing the subject with one final, "But, just imagine if Galbatorix finds me now. Brom did want me to go straight to the Varden." Murtagh's scowled deepened at the reminder of the Varden. Before he could retort, the bushes behind him rustled and both Eragon and Murtagh turned to them, swords raised.

A short girl popped out of them, tumbling to her feet. She looked up at them, smirking slightly and Murtagh sighed, putting his sword away. "So this is where you've been sneaking off every night Tag?" the girl asked, slight undertone of laughter in her voice. Eragon cautiously put his sword away after Murtagh, watching the girl warily.

"Kendra! Why did you follow me?" Murtagh growled, blatantly ignoring the nickname. The girl, Kendra, laughed dryly.

"You think I wouldn't notice you missing since sunset every day." Kendra rolled her eyes. "Your lucky old Galby doesn't care about either one of us enough to notice we're missing." she added. Murtagh sighed, as Eragon looked at him in confusion at the mention of Galbatorix (or who he assumed to be Galbatorix).

"Fine. Let's continue Eragon." Murtagh growled in annoyance, not letting him question the reference.

"Hi! I'm Kendra! Nice to meet you Eragon!" she exclaimed happily, holding out her hand for Eragon to shake. He did so, laughing at how mad Murtagh still looked from her appearance.

"Okay! Enough! Let's spar!" Murtagh growled again. Eragon and Kendra both snickered this time.

"Okay! I'd love to Tag!" Kendra said, grinning as she deliberately used his nickname again to attempt to get a rise out of him.

"I wasn't talking to you and if you call me Tag, then I'm calling you Pixie." Murtagh shot back, smirking slightly at her frown. "I'm teaching Eragon to spar, not you." he pointed out. She rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, I'm already better than you, so you don't need to teach me. Anyway, I'm in a sparring mood. Eragon can learn from watching, and can I ask why you are teaching Eragon?" Kendra asked, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"Can I tell her?" Murtagh asked Eragon, a hand pinching the bridge of his nose. Saphira answered for Eragon by landing behind Kendra. Kendra heard the landing and stiffened. She had learned the many noises dragons make, and she recognized the landing.

"Okay...a dragon...by the sound of it." she mumbled and turned around. She smiled shyly, a little bit afraid of this dragon she had never met before. "Hello! May I ask your name?" she asked Saphira, tensing herself and forcing herself to be brave, or at least act like she was. Saphira smiled in the only way a dragon can, by bearing it's teeth, and went into Kendra's mind. Kendra didn't relax her posture yet.

"Nice to meet you little one. My name is Saphira." she introduced herself, and Kendra slowly relaxed. Saphira didn't seem like she was being threatening at the moment.

"Nice to meet you too Saphira. You're very pretty." Kendra complimented admiringly. Hey, what better way to get on a dragon's good side?

Saphira smiled and directed this thought towards Murtagh and Eragon, "I like her, you should have brought her along a while ago Murtagh." Kendra smiled at Murtagh tauntingly, all passed traces of fear gone.

"Well, that's great. How about you two spar now?" Eragon laughed, bringing them back on topic. He really was curious as to what Kendra would look like sparing, and knew Murtagh held back when sparing with him.

Murtagh and Kendra nodded and got into fighting position, drawing their swords and blocking them with magic. Kendra jumped forward quickly and swiped at him. He deflected it and attacked her back, which she parried.

They went on like this for a few hours and Eragon kept trying to get them to stop, but they were ignoring him. He was really regretting being curious now. They parted for a moment both panting heavily. Then they both nearly fainted, Murtagh only lilting slightly, catching himself on a tree and Eragon caught Kendra considering she was closer.

Eragon and Saphira swapped incredulous glances, until Eragon sighed and put Kendra down. It was another few minutes until she woke with a gasp. Eragon had took the time to get her water, which both she and Murtagh happily guzzled down.

"You two fought each other until exhaustion, I think it's time for you to go home for some rest." Eragon said, now amused and relieved that they were okay, only a slight bit of shock remaining.

Both Murtagh and Kendra nodded standing up and tumbling their way out of the forest.

Kendra came with Murtagh everyday Eragon and she became like siblings. Saphira and she became best friends.

Murtagh and Kendra of course told Eragon and Saphira about how they had been best friends since they were little and Kendra moved here.

After about a month though Galbatorix noticed their frequent disappearances and asked them about it. Kendra thought quickly and said they had been going on dates. Murtagh blushed brightly at that giving her a disbelieving stare, while Galbatorix laughed and said, much to their embarrassment, to not have sex.

He chuckled and went away when they blushed even brighter. That's when Kendra knew it was time for Eragon and Murtagh to go, as she said when they met that night.

"Hi Kendra! Murtagh!" both Eragon and Saphira greeted.

"Hey." Kendra said, she took a deep breath,

"Murtagh, Eragon I think it's time to go. Galbatorix is getting suspicious." Kendra continued.

"Oh, okay! When do we leave?" Eragon asked.

"Well, you three leave tonight." Kendra said, looking down.

"What?" the before mentioned three yelled as they realized her intentions.

"That's right. I can't go with you, Galbatorix will be after you in second, maybe I can hold that off for you." Kendra argued.

They argued with her, but she had a comeback every time. She eventually convinced them to leave after arguing for at least an hour.

"Kendra promise me you will be okay!" Murtagh whispered to her, looking on the brink of tears, while Kendra had a few silent tears running down her cheeks.

"I promise. You'll be okay too right?" she asked. Murtagh smiled slightly and nodded. He turned to leave, but before he could do so Kendra caught his sleeve spun him around, and stood carefully on her toes, pecking him on the lips. She carefully dropped back to her heels and sighed slightly, pushing the stunned Murtagh away. "Go! I'll make sure Galbatorix doesn't go after you for as long as I can." she told the two.

"Thank you Kendra." Eragon said breaking out of his own shock, hugging her goodbye, then dragging a still shocked Murtagh with him to where Saphira was waiting impatiently. Saphira broke into Kendra's mind to say goodbye as she took off.

A few more tears trickled down Kendra's face before she started to run. After running for quite some time, she stumbled over a big white rock...or so she thought.


	2. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Inheritance cycle, obviously or I would just be making this story into a book.**

Background:  Eragon and Murtagh met a girl their age named Kendra. Galbatorix considered her a daughter even though she hated him. Murtagh and her were the best of friends. So, when Murtagh was leaving with Eragon she had to say goodbye even though she wanted to go with them. She knew she couldn't because of Galbatorix.

Goodbye Scene:

"I have to go, Kendra promise me you will be okay!" Murtagh whispered to her, looking on the brink of tears, while Kendra had a few silent tears running down her cheeks.

"I promise. You'll be okay too right?" she asked. Murtagh smiled slightly and nodded. He turned to leave, but before he could do so Kendra caught his sleeve spun him around, and leaned up, kissing him passionately.

"Go! I'll hold back Galbatorix!" she told the two.

"Thank you Kendra." Eragon said breaking out of his shock, hugging her goodbye, then dragging a still shocked Murtagh with him to where Saphira was waiting impatiently. Saphira broke into Kendra's mind to say goodbye as she took off. A few more tears trickled down Kendra's face before she started to run. After running for quite some time, she stumbled over a big white rock....or so she thought.

Present Day:

Eragon and Murtagh had made it to the mountains and everyone their had come to trust the two.

"Ajihad asks for your presence immediately." a servant said coming in to where Murtagh and Eragon were sparing. They ran after the servant and the first thing they saw was a white dragon, blocking the view of it's rider.

"How can we know to trust you if we can't get into your mind?" Ajihad asked glaring at the girl behind the dragon.

"We're here!" Eragon called and Saphira came in behind him and Murtagh.

"Eragon, this girl won't let the twins read her mind. Can you?" Ajihad asked.

"Eragon? Is it really?" the girl asked. She was short and had dark red hair and green eyes. **(Hair, Dragon, Eyes, and Outfit on Profile)** She walked out from behind the dragon and Murtagh and Eragon's eyes both widened.

"Kendra!" Murtagh called and ran over trapping her in a hug. Eragon followed close behind though and nearly ripped Murtagh off of her to give Kendra a hug. Saphira used a claw to pull Eragon back by the shirt and made a deep grumbling noise as Kendra jumped up onto her rubbing her head and neck.

"Saphira! The one I missed the most!" Kendra said. Murtagh pretended to look highly offended by this.

"Oh yes! That makes perfect sense! Miss the dragon you knew for a month, not the friend you knew since you were young!" he called up to her.

"Yup! You got that right!" she called back down and Murtagh rolled his eyes when Eragon laughed.

"I'm guessing you four know each other?" Ajihad asked, highly amused and interested by them.

"Yeah." the three humans said. Saphira just nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me anything about their obvious other friend?" Ajihad asked the twins.

"Both had it blocked out of their mind...although when Murtagh was saying goodbye to the castle...their was a blurring spot and a feeling of love..." one of the twins said..

"Saying goodbye to the castle and a feeling of love?" Arya asked.

"It's obvious, I was a blur...but if I may ask...What did you think the feeling of love was for?" Kendra asked.

The other twin answered, "Well...we thought he was in love with Eragon and happy to be going with him..." Eragon and Murtagh's mouthes dropped open as both Saphira, Kendra, and her dragon started laughing their heads off.

"What?!" Murtagh yelled. They seem to have forgotten they had an audience.

"I could see how he would think that. You and Eragon would make a cute couple." Kendra laughed from the floor. Both Eragon and Murtagh turned to her in anger.

"What?!" they both asked. Saphira and Kendra's dragon had now fallen to the floor laughing.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Eragon." Kendra laughed and seeing the glint in Murtagh's eyes, quickly got up and started running, Murtagh chasing her. Murtagh, being a little faster and her laughing slowing her, quickly caught her and hauled her over his shoulder, where she laughed and punched his back to be let down, but to no avail.

"So, what should we do with the evil pixie?" Eragon asked.

"I resent that pixie part!" Kendra called, causing both Murtagh and Eragon to snicker. Ajihad cleared his throat, a slight smile on his lips. Murtagh placed Kendra down and both of them blushed slightly.

"Well, You were right about Murtagh and it is obvious you trust her, so I will trust your judgement. Can you spar?" he directed his question at Kendra. Murtagh bust out laughing.

"Can she spar? Ajihad she can beat me if she really tries." Murtagh laughed.

Kendra snorted, "I don't have to try with you." she smirked. Eragon intervened before the two could get in an argument.

"Yes she can spar and do magic." he said.

"What is your relationship?" Orik asked, eyeing Murtagh and Kendra.

"Friends!" they both immediately shouted, looking in opposite directions, blushing. Eragon snorted.

"No, actually they are friends, who are in love with each other, but won't admit it." he corrected, both Murtagh and Kendra snorted, still looking in opposite directions and blushing. Ajihad, Nasuda, and Arya smiled, while Orik smirked.


	3. Amazing Swordsmanship

"Well, we can pursue that topic later, May I ask your name?" Ajihad asked Kendra's dragon. The dragon looked at Kendra. She looked to Ajihad.

"She wishes to know if she can come into your minds." Kendra asked. Both Arya, Orik, Ajihad, and Nasuda nodded immidetly, the twins took a little while, but with guarded eyes nodded.

_"Well, My name is Ice." _a light carefree tone came into everyone's minds.

"Okay. How about Murtagh and Kendra spar?" he asked the two. Murtagh crossed his arms and smirked, while Kendra smirked, nodded, and glanced at Murtagh.

"Oh, great."Eragon muttered. The others, except for Kendra and Murtagh who were still smirking at each other, looked at him questionably.

"It takes hours for them to battle it out. The first time they spared, neither would give in, and they didn't stop until they passed out from exhaustion." Eragon explained.

"Well, we'll stop them after a while." Ayra laughed. At that, they all headed to the place Murtagh and Eragon had previously been sparing. The others watched as Murtagh took out his long sword, Kendra looked thoughtful for a moment, but then took out a pair of daggers.

Murtagh's eyes widened and he immediately objected, "No! No way! I am not fighting you with the daggers!" The others wondered why Murtagh was objecting, when there was no way Kendra could even get a hit in, even Eragon didn't know of her skill with the daggers.

"Scared?" Kendra taunted.

"Hell Yes!" Murtagh said, eyes still wide.

"I'll spar against her daggers." Eragon offered, not seeing a threat. Murtagh shook his head furiously at him, Eragon shrugged and ignored him.

"Of Course!" Kendra smirked. Murtagh sighed and took Eragon's sitting position.

"He's dead." Murtagh muttered to the others who looked at him questionably. Then the battle started......and ended. In a matter of seconds Kendra had slipped closer, using her height to her advantage, did a slip with her daggers, knocked the sword out of Eragon's hand, tripped him, and had the daggers against his neck. The audience was in a state of shock, Eragon gaping like a fish at already being pinned down.

"Dead." Kendra said and pulled Eragon up.

"Warned you, she's deadly with the daggers. That's why I refused to fight her." Murtagh explained , standing and dusting himself off.

"T-that was amazing!" Nasuda complimented, breaking out of the shock, therefore knocking the others out of it too.

"How did you do that?" Arya asked.

"Little lady, that was the most brilliant thing I have seen in a long time." Orik said, already adapting a nickname for her.

"You'll help improve the Varden greatly." Ajihad said grinning. The twins looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

Before Kendra could respond to any of them, Murtagh butt in, "Well, How about we spar with swords?" he asked smirking slightly. Kendra mirrored his smirk and nodded.

When they had got in fighting stance, Murtagh spoke, "Just a warning, I got better."

"I would hope so, now maybe I might have to put actual effort into the fight." Kendra shot back. Murtagh narrowed his eyes and started the fight. He shot forward and Kendra quickly parried. They went back and forth looking like no one had the upper hand. The two had attracted more of the Varden's attention and most of them were watching now. Kendra did a complicated pattern of blows, Murtagh blocking each diligently.

"It looks like your losing your touch." he called out over the clang of their swords. Kendra said nothing, but simply smirked and narrowed her eyes. After that more blows came quicker, but Murtagh still managed to block each. He Pushed his sword against hers and she skidded back about 4 feet. The two paused for a moment, each with narrowed eyes, each panting.

"Your move, Murtagh." Kendra called challengingly. Murtagh smirked and flew at her. Complicated step patterns followed and many blows were parried on Kendra's part.

They both started attacking, in a moment they each called, "Dead!" They had their swords at the others throat. The audience was even more shocked. Kendra smirked slightly and, quickly grabbed a dagger out of her belt and knocked the sword from Murtagh's hand.

"Dead." she said smiling charmingly. Murtagh rolled his eyes, when she took the sword from his neck. Eragon started clapping and laughing, the Varden joining in. After that was over, Ajihad was showing Kendra to her quarters, Murtagh, Ice, Saphira, and Eragon trailing behind.

"That was amazing swordsmanship. Tomorrow, we can test your magic skill. Welcome to the Varden." Ajihad said, smiling, after he showed her the place she would stay. Eragon came after and hugged her.

"It was really good to see you again." he said.

She laughed, "Okay, you big mush ball." Eragon walked off and Kendra rubbed Saphira's head when Saphira nuzzled her.

_"Eragon is correct. Welcome back." _Saphira told her smiling, the way dragons do. Then her and Ice started a conversation, flying off.

Murtagh stood there smirking. "Well, I am happy to have you back....but I have one question." he told her. Kendra quirked an eyebrow. His smirk widened, "Why did you kiss me, when Eragon and I were leaving?" Kendra's eyes immediately widened and she started to blush, groaning.


	4. Compromising Postion

Kendra thought quickly, "I-I-I knew you were in love with me, so in case you, you know...died. I figured I'd give you your last wish." she smirked, but she stuttered to begin with and Murtagh noticed that and his smirk widened.

"You sure Kendra?" he asked, coming closer, she backed up and into the door.

"Yes." Kendra said, eyes fiery. Murtagh chuckled and put a hand on either side of her face.

"Really? Because I think it was the opposite, I think you're in love with me." he smirked again and got very close. Their nose tips were touching. lips almost touching. Kendra's eyes widened and she stopped breathing, much to Murtagh's amusement. He almost touched his lips to hers.

"Oh, Also Kendra-" Ajihad, Arya, Nasuda, and Orik were coming around the corner, but Ajihad had stopped talking when he saw the two, and stared in amusement. Murtagh jumped about 5 feet back. Both started blushing brightly.

"It-it Tha-that...." Kendra started but then just decided to go with, "Murtagh's fault!" and pointed at him. He narrowed his eyes at her and they started having a whispering argument.

"How is this my fault?!" Murtagh whispered-yelled.

"If you didn't have to be such a jerkish tease!" Kendra whisper-yelled back.

"Oh! That doesn't-" Murtagh started, but Eragon, Saphira, and Ice came back then.

Eragon. seeing his friends still red faces, asked them about it, "Hey, you two. What's wrong? You two seem a little red." concern was lacing his voice. This caused both of them to get even redder and the others watching to snicker.

"I'm going to go check out my room now." Kendra said, opening the door to her room.

"Yes, because you were obviously to 'busy' to check out your room beforehand." Orik smirked. Murtagh glared at him and Kendra just turned red again and quickly shut the door. Murtagh stood there awkwardly.

"Um...I'm going to head to bed now..." he said, backing up quickly.

"Wait a moment Murtagh." Ajihad said, a slight smile on his face. Murtagh groaned quietly and paused. Eragon was still confused and Ice had learned from Kendra's mind and was telling Saphira now, as you could tell from what sounded like giggles coming from the two.

"What is it that happened?" Eragon asked trying to catch up.

"It seemed like Murtagh had sweet, innocent, little Kendra pinned to the door." Arya explained. Eragon looked at Murtagh with wide eyes.

"I resent that little part!" came a shout from inside, "Um....I mean....Kendra's asleep....Snore...." The others snickered. while Murtagh glared at the door.

"Come on out Kendra!" Ajihad called.

"...Snore...Snore...." came the muffled reply.

"If you don't come out, we'll come in!" Orik threatened. Kendra was out in about 4 seconds.

"If you don't mind, I'm attempting to get my beauty rest..." she stated. Glaring at the group.

"I'm sure Murtagh thinks your beautiful enough." Orik snickered again. Murtagh grew red and Kendra glared, attempting to hide the light blush on her cheeks.

"Okay, let us get some sleep...after you two tell us what happened." Nasuda smirked slightly.

"Nothing!" both blurted quickly. The others either snickered or gave them skeptical looks.

"Hey! If you want me to be well rested so I can show you the extent of my magic, then I must sleep now." Kendra thought up off the top of her head.

"Fine....but you two.....we will discuss this tomorrow." Ajihad was smiling fully now. Kendra blushed, nodded, and went back into her room, while Murtagh backed up even quicker than before, nodding, both gone after only a few seconds. The others all shared glances, either smirking or smiling.

"Knew somethin' was goin' on between 'em..." Orik muttered mostly to himself, but the others nodded in agreement. After that everyone headed to their rooms, or in Ice and Saphira's case, the dragon hold.


	5. Magic And Not Just Spellwise

Kendra walked into a large arena-like area, the place to practice magic. The twins, Murtagh, Ajihad, Ice, Saphira, Eragon, Arya, Nasuda, and Orik. Murtagh and Kendra locked eyes, and then blushed and looked away from each other. Orik snickered and the two glared at him, making him snicker louder.

Ajihad smiled at the two embarrassed teens. "Well, Kendra you will be testing your magic against the twins." he made a gesture for the twins to get up. The twins stood across from her.

"We'll start with the basics." one said.

"Make a fire." the other one commanded.

Kendra rolled her eyes, but complied, "Brinsingr." she muttered. Fire lit a part of the field. The twins put it out. It went on like that for quite some time. Kendra panted a bit, she was running out of energy. Murtagh noticed.

"She's running out of energy, finally!" he laughed. Kendra had done tons of spells, surprisingly not seeming tired after any of them.

"Okay, one final test." the twins smirked at each other.

"Double this gold." one said, pulling a gold nugget out of his pocket. Arya gasped.

"That is a master magic spell! That could kill you if you had full energy!" she yelled at them. Murtagh looked surprised.

"She's done it before when we needed gold coins..." he said. Kendra smiled and scratched the back of her neck. Arya looked at her, mouth gaping. The twins were glaring at her.

"Then she should be able to do it again." one said, head held high. Kendra glared back.

"If it is dangerous, then she shouldn't do it." Ajihad said, standing. Looking between the two glaring groups, the twins on one side, Arya and Kendra on the other. Kendra put a hand over the locket she was wearing. Her eyes glowed bright, neon, green for a few seconds. She smirked and said the spell. Two gold nuggets were in the twin's hand. They gaped at the two pieces.

"I think I passed." Kendra smirked. Arya nodded, again shocked.

"How much energy is stored in the locket?" Nasuda asked.

"Tons." both Kendra and Murtagh snorted.

"Every 'child' of the forsworn has an energy source from their parents." Murtagh explained further.

"Your daughter to a forsworn?" Orik asked, no anger in his eyes, just curiosity. Eragon was gaping at her, those two hadn't told him that. Both Kendra and Murtagh laughed coldly.

"Sure, if you count being 'adopted' by Galbatorix as being his child." Kendra growled and stalked off. Murtagh sighed, staring after her. The others watched her confused.

"What was that? She knew we didn't blame her for heritage, correct?" Ajihad asked Murtagh, who knew her the best.

"Galbatorix stole her from her parents when she was five, adopting her as his own, killing her parents in war...she has siblings, but she's deathly afraid that they'll blame her for her parents death." Murtagh explained, hopping up, about to head after her.

"Poor girl!" Arya said, looking in the direction that Kendra went.

"She doesn't like pity." Murtagh warned.

"Do you know who her siblings are?" Ajihad asked, before Murtagh could walk after her.

"Yes, and before you even ask, I think if you want to know you should ask her." Murtagh answered and jogged in the direction she went. Ice had already left in that direction, but came back.

_"She doesn't wish to talk to me about it. Murtagh might be able to get through to her."_ Ice explained at their confused looks.

"Poor girl...." Arya murmured again.

"Well! Let's get on happier topic!" Eragon exclaimed, always the mood brightener, "Did anyone else notice Murtagh is much happier now that Kendra is here?" he asked. This automatically caused Orik to smirk and the others to laugh.

"They're a cute couple." Nasuda commented.

"It's obvious Murtagh's in love with the little lady." Orik smirk widened. Eragon laughed.

"I'm suprised she hasn't made you change that nickname yet." Eragon explained. They others nodded in agreement and Orik laughed. They chatted for a little longer.

"Let's go check on those two, see if Kendra is better yet." Ajihad said. The others followed him.

_____________WITH KENDRA AND MURTAGH________________________

Murtagh jogged and saw Kendra sitting on an edge of a cliff, watching the ocean. Murtagh came and sat next to her. They were silent for a few moments.

"Why did he k-kill them?" Kendra whispered, her voice broke. She sniffled slightly also. Murtagh put an arm around her and she sobbed into his chest. It took alot of time, but she finally calmed down. They were silent again.

"Your family won't blame you for there death." Murtagh said quietly. Kendra shook her head slightly, she didn't seem aware that she was doing it.

"You'll be happier with them in your life and they'll be happier with you in their lifes." Murtagh continued ignoring her slight head shaking.

"But, what if they don't like me...o-or if they blame me?" Kendra asked, shaking slightly.

"Then, I'm sorry, but they're not worth it. They aren't very smart either." Murtagh said, he grabbed her chin and turned her head to his.

"You're worth it." he whispered. Kendra looked at him, he gently brushed his lips to hers. Her eyes closed and when he stopped she snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her. They watched the ocean silently, arms wrapped around each other. After a few moments of that the others showed up. They saw the two and Nasuda and Arya cooed quietly to one another. Ice and Saphira doing the same in their minds. Eragon smiled at his friends, along with Ajihad. Orik's face was a mix of a smirk and a smile.

"Hello." Kendra said quietly. The others jumped, not realizing that Murtagh and Kendra knew full well that they were there.

"How did you know we were here?" Eragon asked.

"A mix." both answered.

"Dragons aren't exactly quiet." Murtagh elaborated.

"And Nasuda and Arya repeating to each other how cute we are is kinda an easy point out too." Kendra smirked slightly. The two still hadn't taken their eyes off the ocean crashing against the cliff. Murtagh sighed, getting up and pulling Kendra with him.

"We should probably get back." Murtagh suggested to the group. The others nodded, but they all noticed how Murtagh didn't let go of Kendra's hand and she was smiling brightly at them, Murtagh a smaller, but still bigger than normal smile on his face.


	6. The Eggs

Kendra, Arya, and Murtagh took turns helping Eragon become better and better. A few months passed and Eragon could at least hold his own against the three. They still managed to beat him every time though. Murtagh and Kendra hadn't said anything about the peck-like kiss they had shared. Both were afraid the other would reject them. This annoyed Eragon, Ice, Saphira, and Orik to no end. Nasuda had tried to convince the two that they wouldn't be returned, but with no luck. She even recruited Arya, but no luck. Ajihad was interested about finding out about Kendra's heritage, but Kendra didn't wish to talk about, so he didn't push it. Most of the Varden had come to accept Kendra now also. They were now all gathered for something Kendra wanted to say. It was important and Kendra made it so only Arya, Nasuda, Ajihad, Eragon, Orik, Murtagh, and herself heard the discussion.

"We need to get the eggs." Kendra said bluntly. The others looked at her with wide eyes.

"Let me go alone. I know the castle inside out. I can get the eggs and be out in a matter of minutes." she explained.

"No!" Murtagh said, standing up.

"I agree, that is too dangerous." Ajihad agreed.

"But, I can do it! Even if I'm caught, Galbatorix wouldn't hurt me!" Kendra disagreed.

"If your caught, the Varden only has one rider and Galbatorix two." Arya pointed out.

"I think she could do it." Eragon objected.

"She has a point, she wouldn't get caught and if she did she could just sneak away like she did the first time." Nasuda pointed out.

"Not if she makes an oath in the ancient language. If Galbatorix has another rider, we're done for." Murtagh argued back.

"It's too dangerous Kendra. If you weren't a rider....." Ajihad trailed off, shrugging. Orik nodded in agreement. Kendra dropped back down in her chair, she had gotten so caught up in arguing with Murtagh she had stood also.

"Fine...." she muttered. Murtagh looked at her with narrowed eyes, sensing she was up to something. They all left and went to do their duties about the Varden.

___________IN THE MORNING______________________________________

Everyone was just waking up and getting breakfast. It was the beginning of breakfast when Murtagh noticed Kendra and Eragon were both missing.

"Hey where are those two?" he pointed out, before anyone could anwser Eragon burst into the room, panting.

"Kendra and Ice are gone!" he yelled with wide eyes.


	7. Sneaky Stealth

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Kendra asked in her mind to Ice. She was currently slinking through Galbatorix's castle on high alert. She was very close to the egg storage room.

"Uh....I think it's a little late for second thoughts Kendra..." Ice said softly. She was keeping watch for Galbatorix and more importantly Shruikan. There were four guards. Kendra threw her daggers, getting rid of the two farthest from her. One was about to shout, but she surprised him with her quickness and she got rid of him. The last one looked at her and before he could do anything he was dead at her feet. Kendra nodded to herself and was outside of the egg room in no time. Being as she was brought into the dragon egg room many times, Galbatorix thought she was supposed to be a rider and she almost laughed at the irony of it, she muttered the long list of spells that were needed to get into the room. Turns out Galbatorix hadn't changed any of them, yet. She took a deep breath and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. There sat the two dragon eggs. This room looked nice and safe, as if you could walk right up to the eggs and touch them. Yeah, right. Kendra knew the truth. She knew that booby traps would go off if you took one wrong step. The tile floor had to be maneuvered a certain way. Kendra took a deep breath and started remembering clearly the combination needed. It took her a few minutes, but she made it to the pedestal that the dragons eggs were on. She muttered a quick spell to get rid of the protection around the eggs. She very carefully reached up and grabbed both the red and green eggs and placed them in her bag.

"To easy..." she muttered to Ice. Her dragon grumbled in agreement. Kendra had to take a different path back, she had a harder time rembering this one and she was almost to the other side.

"Dang it.....I don't remember the next step.....Uh Oh....." Kendra worried to Ice.

"Can you manage to jump to the other side from there?" Ice asked, close to hyperventilating. Kendra took a deep breath and dived. She tumbled and rolled when she landed....safely. Both Kendra and Ice breathed a sigh of relief. Kendra pretty much ran all the way through the halls. She jumped on Ice the first moment she had and Ice looked for Shrukian before taking off and flying as fast as possible. Both she and Kendra breathed a sigh of relief when getting out of the line of sight from the castle.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The whole hall stared dumbstruck at Eragon. Murtagh snapped out of it first by swearing.

Ajihad then said, "Okay, let's discuss this in private." he then immediately stood up. Arya, Murtagh, Eragon, Orik, and Nasuda followed him.

Eragon had to stop Murtagh from attacking the twins when one whispered to the other, "I knew that girl was a traitor and a spy for Galbatorix the moment I couldn't check her mind." They sat around a table except for Murtagh who was pacing, swearing the whole time.

"She could just be going for a fly...." Nasuda said, no one believed her, she didn't even believe herself.

"I knew it. I thought she was just planning a way to make us agree to let her go, but noooo she's planning a way to get to the castle without permission. Of course! It's sooo Kendra!" Murtagh muttered angrily. No one could calm him, no one tried. It was silent for some time.

"Well, all we can do is wait for her to get back...." Ajihad said. The others nodded. Murtagh just sighed.

_______________________________________________________________


	8. Two Dragon Riders

Both Kendra and Ice were slightly shocked when the familiar entrance to the Varden came into view. Ice dived into the waterfall and into the Varden, the door closing behind her. Kendra jumped down and took in the relieved faces of Ajihad, Orik, and Arya, the surprised faces of Eragon and Nasuda, and the livid face of Murtagh. Before anyone could say anything Murtagh exploded.

"Why?! Why did you attempt to go to the castle?!" he asked, coming up to her.

"How do you know that's where I was?! I could have just gone flying with Ice!" she yelled back. Murtagh scoffed.

"Yes, I'm sure you just went for a fly, not to get yourself killed!" he said sarcastically. The two glared at each other. No one wanted to come between the two. Everyone in the room was terrified of either ones anger. Suddenly, Murtagh grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"I swear Kendra, you ever scare me like that again, I'll strangle you...Understand?" Murtagh whispered in her ear, voice shaking slightly. Kendra nodded mutely and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her back and buried his face in her hair. She buried her face in his neck. The others cooed, making both realize they still had an audience of Saphira, Ice, Eragon, Arya, Nasuda, Orik, and Ajihad. They let go of each other and both blushed.

"It's okay Kendra, just don't go trying to get the dragon eggs by yourself again." Ajihad chuckled. Kendra brightened at the reminder.

"Why, is it, I would go after the dragon eggs again, when I already have them?" she asked, smiling brightly. The whole room was full of mouthes, dropped open in shock. Except, of course, for Murtagh who burst out laughing.

"I should have known that also. You never come back from one of your self assigned missions, unless you've completed them." he laughed.

"Y-you have the eggs?!" Ajihad stuttered.

"B-both of them?!" Nasuda also stuttered.

"I told you, she could do it!" Eragon exclaimed, a smug look on his face. Orik whistled and Arya smiled. Kendra slipped her bag off her back and carefully took out the red dragon egg first.

"Here, someone hold this." she said. Murtagh came up and grabbed it. He dropped it in surprise when it shook. Kendra grabbed it before it touched the ground.

"Brilliant Murtagh, drop it after holding it a matter of seconds." she said and laughed.

"I-it shook..." Murtagh muttered. The others looked at him mildly shocked.

"Touch it again." Kendra suggested and brought it in front of him. He touched it and it rocked in Kendra's hands. He picked it up and it rocked and shook, cracks appearing along the sides. He placed it on the ground and they all watched as a tiny red head popped out of the shell. The dragon broke out of it shell and came tumbling towards Murtagh. Murtagh reached out a hand and touched it, automatically recoiling when the electric shock went through his hands. He doubled over in pain. Eragon and Kendra both gasped when they felt a stinging tingle in their palms. They gripped their palms in pain. It was silent for some time.

"Well, Galbatorix knows there is another rider now..." Eragon trailed off.

"That means the Varden has three riders and a dragon egg! We must definitely will beat Galbatorix now!" Nasuda exclaimed.

"This is brilliant news!" Ajihad exclaimed.

"I wonder who the green egg will hatch for." Orik pondered, when he watched Kendra take it out of her bag.

"Well, we can let everyone from the Varden have a chance at touching it." Ajihad said, happily.

"And the elves also." Arya added, and Ajihad nodded. Arya went up and stroked the egg. It vibrated slightly. Arya looked at it with wide eyes.

"We're going to get two new riders on the same day?!" Ajihad exclaimed shocked. Arya pet the egg again and a large crack appeared in the side. Arya kneeled on the ground next to the egg. She jumped backward when the egg split completely in two. A green dragon tumbled out, head first. It let out what sounded like an 'oof'. The dragon jumped towards Arya and Arya caught it, automatically dropping it when the shocking, stinging sensation traveled up her arm. She gasped, and grabbed her hand leaning towards the ground in pain. Her eyes were filled with tears. Murtagh, Kendra, and Eragon all hissed out in unison at the pain in their palms. Murtagh shook his hand roughly when the burn went away. Kendra wiped her hand on her shirt, wincing slightly still. Eragon just shook his head and let out a whoosh of breath. Arya stared at her hand and the dragon, her head moving between the two quite quickly.

"Never mind....the Varden has four riders now..." Nasuda stated, taking back her other comment.

"Well, we must tell the Varden!" Ajihad decided. The red dragon jumped into Murtagh's arms. The green jumped onto Arya's shoulders. Ajihad called the Varden to assemble.

"We have had great fortune given to us friends!" he called, "Ice and Kendra have returned and brought the red and green dragon eggs!" The Varden cheered loudly.

"Wait! Wait! They must be fake!" one of the twins shouted.

"Yes! If a team of elite warriors could not get in the dragon eggs, then how do you think a single child could get one?!" the other yelled, glaring at Kendra.

"Well, you're about to be proved wrong!" Kendra scoffed. The twins glared at her and the Varden gave her curious looks.

"Here is the thing, Kendra brought us the eggs, but we don't have them anymore-" Ajihad was again interrupted by the gasps of the crowd and the twins shouting.

"See! She wanted to get you on her side, then she didn't want you to know the eggs were fake so she took them!" one yelled and the other nodded in agreement.

"UGH! Shut the hell up! Let him finish the sentence!" Kendra yelled, losing her temper, about to attack the twins. Ajihad and most of the Varden stared at her with wide eyes because of her language.

"Sorry, but I mean, come on! Who can not lose their temper around those two?!" she asked, pointing at the twins.

Ajihad nodded and continued, "As I was saying, we had the dragon eggs, but now, instead we have two baby dragons." he smiled and the cheers were deafening when Murtagh and Arya stepped out. The twins looked shocked and were whispering quite quickly to one another, Kendra stared at them with narrowed eyes. They saw her looking and were quiet and shared worried glances. Murtagh came on her other side.

"What is it?" he whisper-asked, looking at the twins also.

"Something is weird about those two, I don't trust them." she muttered back. Murtagh nodded and put an arm around her, pushing her slightly away from them.


	9. Mommy and Daddy

Murtagh and Kendra made their way over to where Ajihad, Arya, and Eragon stood. The red dragon was looking at Kendra curiously. It jumped up onto Murtagh's shoulder and crawled towards Kendra, sniffing her hair. Kendra laughed and the dragon nuzzled her ear, making her laugh more and Ice joined in. The dragon jumped onto her shoulder, curling against her neck.

"Wow, my dragon likes you more tha he likes me." Murtagh laughed. The others snickered.

"Not surprising." Kendra said, smirking at him. Murtagh rolled his eyes. The dragon blew smoke at Murtagh, making everyone laugh again. The green dragon squeaked and Arya put the dragon on the ground. The dragon stumbled around clumsily. Arya shook her head, laughing though. The dragon on Kendra's shoulder squeaked also. Kendra put Murtagh's dragon on the ground also. It strode confidently over to the other dragon. They stared at each other for a few moments. Then the red dragon hit the other dragon in the head with its paw. The green dragon squeaked and then tackled the red dragon. They started tumbling around, wrestling. The watching Varden laughed. While, Ice and Saphira snorted, causing the two wrestling dragons to jump and bump heads. The green dragon plopped down, but the red one started walking curiously towards Ice and Saphira. When he got there he squeaked and attempted to tackle Ice's foot. He sat on her foot, Ice lifted her foot towards her face and stared at the little dragon on her foot.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Murtagh asked.

"He is a boy." Ice told Kendra.

"He's a boy." Kendra then told Murtagh.

"What about the green one?" someone from the audience asked. Saphira lumbered over to the other dragon and crouched down to look at it.

"A boy." she told Eragon.

"He's also a boy." Eragon told the crowd and Arya.

"Two healthy, male dragons to help the Varden! We will defeat Galbatorix for sure!" Ajihad called. The crowd cheered again and after awhile dispersed. Now, the only ones who remained were Ajihad, Murtagh, Arya, Eragon, Kendra, Orik, Nasuda, Ice, Saphira, and the two newborn male dragons.

"Male dragons are known to grow faster." Arya commented, "So they should catch up to Ice and Saphira's size after about a month." Murtagh nodded. The red dragon had now jumped between Kendra and Murtagh.

"Okay, good to know." Kendra said, she started to walk towards the green dragon to say hello. As soon as she was a few feet away, the red dragon started wailing. The others covered their ears and Kendra ran back towards Murtagh and the dragon. The dragon was quiet and smiled brightly, sitting between the two. The group looked at the three surprised, Kendra walked a few feet to the left, but automatically ran back towards Murtagh when the dragon wailed again. Murtagh and Kendra looked at each other with wide eyes. Murtagh backed up a few feet and as soon as he did so the dragon wailed again.

"This is a problem." Kendra stated calmly. The others started laughing.

"It isn't funny!" both Kendra and Murtagh yelled, scowling.

"Y-yea, it is." Eragon managed to get out. Ajihad sobered.

"Well, it looks as if you will be spending some time together, until the dragon is mature enough to let one of you go." Ajihad said, hiding an amused smile. Both Murtagh and Kendra groaned. The red dragon looked at them worriedly. It squeaked in a questioning manner. The others snickered more.

"At least you two are good friends." Ice projected her thoughts to everyone, you could hear just how amused she was at the situation. Both Murtagh and Kendra glared at her.

"It can't be helped." Nasuda consoled.

"The little guy will probably be mature enough to be without Kendra in about a month." Arya pointed out.

"Fine..." both Kendra and Murtagh muttered. It was almost time for bed now so everyone went their separate ways, the red dragon skipping happily behind Murtagh and Kendra. The others snickered at the sight.


	10. He's Too Comfy

Kendra and Murtagh had to sleep closer together in cots side by side. It was a little awkward, but they managed....somewhat.

"Goodnight Murtagh." Kendra said.

"G'night" Murtagh muttered. The red dragon squeaked and both Murtagh and Kendra glanced to where he was snuggled in the middle of the half of him on Kendra's cot, the other side was on Murtagh's cot. Ajihad had moved them to a room that had enough room for both of them.

"Well...Goodnight...."Kendra said again.

"Night...." Murtagh said again. They stared at each other. Then they both laughed.

"Ugh, why oh why little dragon did you have to do this to us?" Kendra asked. The dragon looked at her and squeaked. Murtagh and she laughed again. They said goodnight again and managed to get to sleep. Murtagh was a light sleeper and heard snickering. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was dark red. He was afraid it was blood until he breathed through his nose. Then when he heard a squeak, he remembered the previous night and was really hoping his dragon was sitting on his face, because the only other dark red thing in the room was Kendra's hair. Also he was hoping the thing he had his arm around was a pillow...

"Wakey, Wakey love birds." a voice whispered poking him in the side. That was when he knew it wasn't his dragon sitting on his face and a pillow he was gripping.....

"Go away...." he muttered without thinking it through, tightening his grip on Kendra's waist. More giggles and a few snickers. Luckily, they left after that and Murtagh went back to sleep.

________________________________________________________________

"Eragon, Arya didn't you get Murtagh and Kendra?" Ajihad asked the two, looking up from his breakfast. He had sent those two to get Kendra and Murtagh when they hadn't showed up for breakfast. Eragon and Arya snickered.

"Um, they were still asleep....Murtagh woke up, but he was...." Eragon stopped when he started to laugh. Orik, Nasuda, Ajihad, and the female dragons looked at him weirdly.

"H-he was a bit too comfy...." Arya said and started snickering.

"What do you mean?" Ajihad asked. Eragon made a signal for them to follow him, they complied. They walked into the room for Murtagh and Kendra. Murtagh had both arms around Kendra's waist and his head buried in her hair. Kendra had a content smile on her face and her arms wrapped around the red dragon's body and the red dragon had his head tucked in Kendra's neck. Nasuda immediately cooed at the cuteness along with Arya. The green dragon chirped from Arya's shoulder. Orik, not surprisingly, smirked and Ajihad smiled.

Eragon whispered, "This is what was so funny." and walked towards the three.

________________________________________________________________

Murtagh was being poked again. He groaned, "Go away......" He buried his face deeper in the dark red hair of Kendra.

"Wake up time love birds." the same voice as before whispered. Murtagh chose to ignore it and tightened his grip on Kendra's waist. More snickers followed. Kendra opened her eyes just then, only slightly though. It still looked like she was asleep. Ice and the red dragon realized she was awake, but decided not to say anything.

"Murtagh, Kendra....wake up!" the voice that she saw was Eragon yelled.

"Pixie get up!" Eragon yelled again.

"I resent that pixie part!" Kendra yelled back, making him and everyone else jump and her to laugh at them for being surprised.

"Your awake?" Arya asked.

"How could I not be? Murtagh is crushing my waist and the red dragon nearly suffocating me." I muttered, and the before mentioned dragon chirped, jumping onto the ground. The others snickered. Kendra attempted to get up, but couldn't because of Murtagh's death grip on her waist.

"A little help!" she hissed at the others who were full out laughing now.

"Fine! I'll do it myself." Kendra muttered and turned towards Murtagh who, by now, was half-awake, half-asleep. Kendra leaned down and whispered in his ear so the others couldn't hear her.

"Murtagh, you have a death grip on my waist as if you don't want to let me go, as if your in love with me....Tag?? Wakey Wakey." she whispered and smirked when he flipped himself backwards off the bed. The others snickered at his glares at them.

"We will leave you two to talk." Ajihad said smiling. The red dragon chirped at the two left, Kendra and Murtagh. The two blushed and stared at each other.

"Um.......I'm going to get changed......" Kendra muttered and started for the door.

"Wait!" Murtagh called making her pause, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grip you so tightly...." Murtagh apologized.

"It's not your fault, it's okay." Kendra said and continued towards the door, that is she would have continued to the door, if the red dragon didn't start wailing, causing her to run back to Murtagh. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, that's gonna get pestering." Kendra joked and Murtagh nodded. They laughed again, and Kendra had to get changed with Murtagh facing the other direction, blushing.


	11. Naming

About two weeks had passed since the two eggs hatched. The red dragon still needed both Kendra and Murtagh, which the Varden found hilarious. Both dragons were much bigger, they were about as tall as a person's stomach and about six feet long and three feet wide. Murtagh, Kendra, Ice, Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Nasuda, Orik, and of course the two male dragons were just lounging around, chatting. Ajihad had told them they had all been working to long and to take today as a break.

"Mommy! Daddy!" a voice yelled very loudly in Murtagh and Kendra's mind, making Kendra scream and Murtagh fall off his seat. Everyone automatically looked at the two. Both Murtagh and Kendra looked at the red dragon with wide eyes.

"Did you just talk!?" Murtagh asked.

"Did you just yell Mommy and Daddy at us?!" Kendra asked. The others snickered.

"Yup!" the dragon replied.

"O-okay....how about now that you can talk we choose a name for you?" Murtagh asked. Everyone came up with a long list of names, but the red dragon rejected each.

"I want something simple...like Ice!" the dragon said.

"That's my name! Ugh! Your like a thorn in my foot! Annoying!" Ice growled. The red dragon had annoyed her almost constantly, tackling her, jumping on her, you name it.

"Thorn! I wanna be named Thorn!" the red dragon said, jumping up and down.

"Okay....Thorn it is...." Kendra said.

Thorn skipped around her happily and broke into every ones mind connection to chant, "See! See! My name is Thorn! Mommy said so! Thorn! Thorn! Thorn!" The others were full out laughing, except for Murtagh and Kendra who were blushing brightly.

"Of Course....I get the insane dragon..." Murtagh muttered. Thorn jumped towards him.

"Daddy! What's insane mean?" Thorn asked curiously, before Murtagh had a chance to answer he again chanted, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy's insane! Insane! Insane!" in every ones mind, causing Kendra to burst out laughing with everyone else this time. Murtagh glared at the dragon, but couldn't keep an amused smile off his face.

"I believe the correct terminology to describe Thorn is annoying and immature." another voice rang out in every ones head. The all looked at the green dragon and how he was glaring at Thorn.

"Your just upset I beat you so many times!" Thorn sung. The green dragon shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay, it looks like both of you can talk now." Eragon stated the obvious.

"Really genius? Note the sarcasm." the green dragon rolled his eyes. The others snickered and Eragon glared. Again they made a list of names, and again all were rejected.

"None of them fit me." the green dragon explained.

"How about Greeny or Clumsy!!" Thorn exclaimed brightly, the green dragon gave him a withering look. But, he hadn't moved from his sitting position, because he was clumsy as the others saw when he tripped all the time.

"At least your dragon isn't annoying and is somewhat smart." Murtagh told Arya. Arya laughed.

"How about Brock?" Nasuda asked, the green dragon turned to her.

"I like it....okay I think I'll be Brock...." he muttered into Arya's mind.

"He's likes it, Brock is now his name." Arya told everyone.

"I still think it should be Clumsy....." Thorn murmured, causing Brock to glare at him. They went and told Ajihad who smiled approvingly.


	12. The Battle and The Death

**Okay, I personally think this chapter is an epic fail.**

The next three months passed uneventfully. Brock was a little bit less of a klutz. Thorn grew up....some and Saphira and Ice had to teach Brock and Thorn to fight. That, Ice was happy for because of the fact she got to knock Thorn around. It was around lunch, so most of the dwarfs and the Varden were there, when someone ran into the hall.

"Urgals are attacking!" the sentry yelled. Everything was immediately a surge of activity. The four dragon riders were instructed to take out as many of them as possible. They flew above the battle ground, where the battle was raging.

"Durza!" Eragon yelled, pointing, and before anyone could stop him, he was heading towards him. Arya followed close behind. Thorn and Ice were releasing fire and knocking urgals away with their claws. Murtagh and Kendra were on the ground, back to back, fighting off urgal after urgal. The Varden had already known of there great teamwork. A group of ten or more urgals surrounded them though, Kendra quickly switched her sword for her daggers. They fought quickly and even thought the two were greatly outnumbered, they managed to defeat all of them, with the help of Kendra's daggers.

"They're retreating!" a voice called, and you could tell it wasn't a urgal who yelled it. The Varden cheered. Ice and Thorn roared. Everyone were shocked when they got to Tronjheim to see the roof caved in and Eragon knocked out. Arya waved them over.

"The twins were traitors, they told us to come here, and the shade, Durza was waiting to ambush us. Eragon managed to defeat him, but something went wrong, I think he has a cursed scar." Arya talked quickly and someone Eragon knows, Angela came up and started to examine him.

"Durza must have had control over the Urgals, that's why they retreated when they still could have won." Murtagh pondered.

"Your correct Arya, he has a cursed scar and is going to have difficulty with it." she said and put a mix of something on his back, which the others now saw had a large scar on it. Kendra cried out in shock, Arya's eyes filled with tears, and Murtagh had a horrified look on his face.

"He w-will be okay, r-right?" Kendra asked, by now most of the Varden had been escorted out of the room.

"He should be. It might be a while before he wakes up though." Angela anwsered.

"I will go out on a search party for the traitorous twins." King Hrothgar told the others.

"Can we go?" Kendra asked.

"I would prefer if you didn't, I saw the way you and Murtagh were fighting and I think you both need rest, along with Arya." Ajihad cut in. Kendra sighed, but nodded. For once she wasn't going to argue. King Hrothgar left about an hour after that with a small search party.

________________________________________________________________

It was a long time until he woke up, about three , Murtagh, and Arya, who hadn't left his side, even though Angela chided them to, were the first ones to realize.

"Eragon!" Arya and Kendra yelled.

"Wow, looks like someone missed me." he laughed when Arya hugged him and Kendra grabbed his arm. His voice cracked and Murtagh came over with some water. Eragon leaned up and winced.

"Why is it my back feels like it's on fire?" he asked. Kendra looked down and Arya looked away.

"A cursed scar." Murtagh sighed. Eragon nodded.

"Okay....I had a weird dream, the cripple who is whole, or the Mourning Sage came to me and told me that me and the other riders must go to Ellesméra to get training...." Eragon trailed off.

"Well, we will wait until King Hrothgar comes back from his search for the twins to decide who will go where." Ajihad said. Eragon nodded and he managed to get up.

________________________________________________________________

It was the next day that the search party came back. Everyone was gathered to welcome them back. Just as they got into the courtyard, Kendra spotted a horde of urgals behind them.

"Urgals!" she shouted and she, Murtagh, Arya, and Eragon went running, but they didn't get there in time. King Hrothgar was dying and the urgals had gotten away. Eragon and Murtagh got on their knees and Arya and Kendra kneeled.

"You must protect my people......Kill Galbatorix......." was all King Hrothgar managed to get out before he breathed his last breath. Dwarfs all around dropped to their knees and cried out. Kendra had tears streaming down her face, she wasn't very close to him, but she knew he was a good person. Eragon and Arya were still in shock he died so quickly and it hadn't really registered yet. Murtagh was looking at the ground.


	13. Connections

The dwarfs mourned for a lot of time. The clan leaders had a meeting and refused to let any Varden member in it. Ajihad, Nasuda, and the four riders and dragons waited patiently for the clan leaders to come out. Orik came out glumly.

"It has been decided that the Varden has a month to get out of Tronjheim and the Beor Mountiains. They will force you out, even though they don't want too. They want to still have a good relationship with you." Orik muttered, they looked at him shocked.

"H-how?" Ajihad muttered and stomped into the meeting room. He came back out a few seconds later.

"Okay, we need a place that can house the Varden in less then a month." he stated then started pacing. No one could think of anything.

"I have idea....." Kendra said. The others automatically gazed at her, Ajihad stopped pacing.

"How about Surda?" she asked. Murtagh gasped.

"Kendra, you don't have to do that, I know how much you don't want too!" he told her. She gazed back at him.

"I have to do it for the Varden, if I don't we will never be able to defeat Galbatorix and you said so yourself they would accept that it wasn't my fault." she told him.

"Yes, but I want you to be completely ready before you face them." Murtagh argued.

"I don't know what you two are arguing about, but King Orrin wouldn't allow that I'm sure." Ajihad interrupted them.

"Yeah, he would. I have connections." Kendra told them.

"Well, we could try it...." Nasuda said.

"I suppose....." Murtagh muttered.

"Okay....get one of Orrin's magicians on the mirror." Ajihad told them. Nasuda did that and asked for Orrin. The magican was surprised, but complied. The black haired, green eyed, king stepped into the picture on the mirror.

"Hello Nasuda, Ajihad! I've been hearing rumors of four new dragon riders! Are they true?" he asked laughing slightly.

"Yes, but that isn't why we're are calling." Nasuda said sadly, Orrin sharpened.

"Your are aware we are in the Beor Mountains with the dwarfs?" Ajihad asked. Orrin nodded, curious.

"Well, they are kicking us out and the Varden need a place to stay, and Surda is one of our only options." Nasuda said quickly. Orrin looked shocked.

"I'm sor-" he started, but Kendra came into the picture.

"Orrin, I need you to do this for me, please." she said, her lip trembling slightly. Orrin's mouth dropped open.

"K-kendra?!" he yelled, jumping up. Kendra nodded, closing her eyes, Murtagh putting a comforting hand on her back.

"Oh My- You! Get Tawni and Tanya!" he pointed to the magician who immediately scrambled out of the room.

"Kendra, Oh my god! I thought you were dead! Are you okay?! Did he hurt you at all?! I swear if he did, I'll-" Orrin started, but was cut off with Tawni and Tanya running into the room. The red haired, blue eyed twins looked around wildly.

"Orrin! What is it!?" Tawni yelled, they were both panting, out of breath.

"Kendra! She's alive! She's okay! She's-" Orrin yelled pointing at Kendra.

"She's alive!? She's okay?!" the two echoed.

"I know! She's alive! She's okay!" Orrin yelled back, his face wearing a joyous look.

"Oh brilliant! She's alive! Sh-" the two started again, but Kendra laughed, causing them to turn their heads to the mirror and push Orrin out of the way to get a better view.

"Kendra! Oh My god! Look at you! Your so pretty! Your so grown up!" the both yelled, ignoring Orrin's ow. Kendra blushed.

"So, will you let the Varden stay in Surda?" she asked, directing her question at Orrin. All three answered though.

"Of Course!" they all chorused.

"If they are friends of you, they are friends of us!" Orrin smiled. Kendra thanked him and after promising a million times she would come to Surda as soon as possible, she said goodbye and turned back to her friends.

The first one to say something was Murtagh, "Told you they didn't blame you!" he gloated, smirking slightly.

"Aw.....shut up....." she muttered growing red. Murtagh snickered.

"I know you said you had connections...but what was that?!" Eragon asked.

"How did you know them?" Orik asked, curiously.

"Um.......I know them because......" Kendra started, but looked down.

"Because?" Ajihad prompted gently. Kendra took a deep breath.

**Ha ha, Cliffy!!**


	14. Body Guards

Before Kendra could say anything, two people suddenly appeared beside her, making her scream and jump away towards Murtagh. The two bowed.

"Terribly sorry. Is Kendra here?" one asked.

"That would be me." she said warily. The two bowed again.

"We are here to protect you, on orders of King Orrin. Nice to meet you princess." the other said. Murtagh immediately started laughing, clutching his stomach, Kendra growled at him, glaring. The others looked shocked that Kendra was being called princess.

"Princess?" Nasuda asked. Kendra didn't anwser, but instead sighed angrily.

"Ugh! Orrin! What the hell!" she yelled, stomping over to the mirror again. A picture of Orrin appeared, he was smiling innocently. Tawni and Tanya shaking their heads exasperated.

"Orrin!" she yelled, her arms crossed, "What is wrong with you?! Body guards?! Seriously?!" she yelled, glaring at him.

"Of course body guards." Orrin blinked innocently.

"The princess of Surda needs protection." he smiled brightly.

"Orrin! Right now, I'm thinking the King of Surda is going to need protection! From me!" she snarled. Orrin laughed.

"You wouldn't kill your own brother would you?" he laughed. Kendra's friends gasped with realization of Kendra's 'connection' to King Orrin.

"No. But I'm seriously considering it right now." she growled.

"Orrin, I am sure she can protect herself." Tawni muttered.

"Yes, I can. I am a dragon rider, after all." she smiled at her siblings shocked faces.

"Dragon rider?!" the three yelled. Kendra nodded and showed them her palm, she also moved so they could see Ice's eye.

"Tell them I said hello to Kendra's nest mates." Ice told Murtagh, who had now stopped laughing.

"Ice said hello to Kendra's nestmates." Murtagh called. Orrin's eyes narrowed and the twins squealed.

"Is that your betrothed?!" Tanya squealed, Kendra gaped at her, pushing Ice's head out of the way.

"W-what?! No!" Kendra yelled, she was blushing though. Tawni and Tanya's faces immediately fell and Orrin smiled. Murtagh was blushing brightly. The others laughed at their faces.

"I still want to see him! He sounds cute!" Tawni said, her face lighting up again. Kendra growled, and Murtagh snickered.

"Sounds to me like someone is jealous!" Murtagh sung and the others snickered. Tawni and Tanya's faces lit up again.

"Come on! Let us seem him!" Tanya commanded. Kendra growled again and pulled Murtagh into the picture, stepping out of it. The girls cooed at how cute he was and Murtagh blushed, and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, um...nice to meet you..." he muttered and stepped back out of the picture, the others snickered. Kendra stepped back into the mirror's area of view.

"Okay, nice job distracting me, but Orrin take the body guards back now." Kendra commanded.

"Fine!" Orrin sighed and the two body guards telaported back to Surda.

"Thank you!" Kendra exclaimed happily.

"Okay, take care of yourself, especially from boys." Orrin growled, making the comment clear by glaring towards the area Murtagh stepped off. Kendra's friends snickered, she and Murtagh both glared at them.

"Okay! Bye!" Kendra said, blushing and quickly shutting the mirror off. The others stopped snickering.

"Your Tawni, Tanya, and Orrin's sister?" Ajihad asked, his eyes showed he was curious. Kendra nodded and answered all their questions diligently.

________________________________________________________________

Ajihad gathered the Varden and the dwarfs.

"The Varden are moving, we have caused the dwarfs to much trouble. We will be moving to Surda." Ajihad explained. Their were crays of shock and disbelief.

"Arrangments have already been arranged. We will leave in five days." Nasuda told them. The crys died down and eventually they excepted it in the end. Everyone got prepared and packed the next few days. It was time to go soon. It was decided that the four dragon riders would go to Surda for a few days, then head to Ellsmera.


	15. Birthday Bashes and Dragon Love

The goodbye to Orik was hard, but they promised to keep in contact all the time. It was a tough journey, but the Varden made it to Surda in about a week, with a few little casualties, no deaths or broken bones, luckily. They were outside of Orrin's castle's gates now. The dragon riders were on the ground, their dragons flying above them in the sky.

"What brings you to King Orrin's palace?" the big burly guard asked.

"King Orrin is expecting us." Ajihad answered.

"We can't let you in unless King Orrin has given us a message to expect you, which," the guard smirked, "he hasn't." he finished. Kendra growled and pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

"Really? Well, I princess Kendra of Surda give this group permission to enter." she said, crossing her arms and raising her chin. The Varden looked at her shocked, except for her friends of course, who had already known. The guards all snorted.

"Princess Kendra went missing thirteen years ago." another guard said. Before Kendra could retort, Tawni and Tanya were seen running down to the gates.

"Kendra! Kendra!" they were yelling. The guard's mouth dropped open and she smirked at him.

"T-terribly, terribly sorry Princess." he said, bowing repeatedly, all the other guards bowing also.

"It is fine, but please be less rude to people who come up to the gates." Kendra suggested. Murtagh snickered at the guards white faces.

"O-of course!" the guard said again.

"Open the gate!" Tawni yelled, banging the gate. The gate started to open.

Kendra smiled brightly at her sisters antics and Murtagh started full out laughing. Tawni and Tanya slipped in through the small space of the partially opened gate.

"Kendra!" the both cried and she was tackled to the ground in what was supposed to be a hug.

"Tawni! Tanya!" she cried back and hugged them tightly. They stood up.

"Oh! It's so good to see you! I missed you so much! Oh Tawni! Tanya!" Kendra yelled hugging them.

"Oh! Your even more pretty in person! Look at you! Your all grown up! Your turning eighteen soon!" Tawni cried.

"Oh! My baby sister is almost completely grown up!" Tanya cried also. Kendra blushed at all their antics now and Murtagh couldn't contain his laughter, drawing their attention to him.

"Oh! Look it him! What a cute little friend you have!" Tawni said, immediately going over to Murtagh and pinching his cheek. The Varden snickered at Murtagh's bright red face.

"Oh! He is a keeper little sister!" Tanya added. Kendra covered her face with her hands and Murtagh blushed brighter if possible. Orik, Arya, Nasuda, and Eragon laughed and snickers were going throughout the Varden, Ajihad was smiling.

"Ok! Enough! Let's go inside!" Kendra said. Tawni and Tanya nodded and they headed up the path. Some guards showed the Varden to their place that they could camp out. Then Ajihad, Nasuda, and the four dragon riders went to the front entrance. Orrin was at the door. He smiled brightly at his sister and pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair. Kendra started full out crying. They could see a few tears coming from Orrin too.

"Oh....little sister, it is wonderful to have you back." Orrin muttered into her hair.

"It's good to be back." Kendra replied. They broke the hug, but Orrin kept his hand around her waist.

"Nice to see you again, Ajihad, Nasuda." Orrin bowed his head to the two. Kendra and Murtagh both noticed how his eyes lingered on Nasuda a little longer and Nasuda blushed, looking down.

"We must thank you for letting the Varden stay here." Ajihad said, he to had realized the interaction between Nasuda and Orrin and was smiling slightly.

"It is no trouble at all!" Tawni butt in.

"Yes, yes! Now! Does anyone know what tomorrow is?" Tanya asked. Kendra groaned and Murtagh raised his hand smirking tauntingly at her, she glared at him.

"Yes?" Tawni asked.

"Tomorrow is Kendra's eighteenth birthday!" he said mockingly, not taking his eyes from Kendra's. Kendra growled at him, still glaring at him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nasuda gasped.

"I don't like to make a big deal about my birthday." Kendra ground out.

"Why?" Eragon asked.

"I just don't like the attention." she answered.

"So you were planning on keeping your birthday a secret?" Arya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I was planning on telling all of you." Murtagh said, before Kendra could answer, smiling even more and snickering at Kendra's glare. Kendra growled at him, and took a swipe at his stomach, which he neatly dodged. His snickers turned to full out laughs as Kendra pouted and crossed her arms like a three year old. Orrin, Tawni, and Tanya watched the exchange with amused and curious expressions on their faces.

"Okay.....well! We are having an eightenth birthday ball bash!" Tawni cried, clapping her hands together. Her friends had to laugh at the look on Kendra's face, Orrin managed to stifle his snickers. Kendra's face was a mix of horror, disbelief, anger, shock, and sadness.

"No! No way! I am not having all that attention on me! And birthday bashes mean dresses! I am not wearing a dress! I am perfectly fine with my clothes!" Kendra objected. Tawni and Tanya frowned.

"Oh no! Our sister is a tomboy!" Tanya cried. After alot more fighting between the three, Kendra relented, but she was going to choose her own dress and no one was allowed to see it until the birthday ball. Her sisters took what they could and excepted the offer.

"Wait.....Didn't you say you were a dragon rider?" Orrin asked after they were chatting for a bit.

"Oh yeah! Here I'll let you meet Ice!" she said, brightening. She searched for Ice's mind connection and was shocked by what she saw.

"Oh my god!" she cried, jumping up from her seat. Everyone looked at her.

"What? What's wrong?" Murtagh asked.

"Um....check on Thorn and you'll know what I mean....." she said, her face still holding a horrified look. Murtagh zoned out for a moment searching for his mind connection. His mouth dropped open in shock.

"EW!" he yelled, also jumping up.

"I know!" Kendra cried.

"What is it?" Eragon asked. The others looked curious also.

"Um.....ew......" Kendra shuddered.

"What?" Orrin asked, annoyed with the lack of an answer. Murtagh and Kendra shared a grossed out look.

"Um.....Thorn and Ice.....ew....." Murtagh stopped and shuddered again.

"You don't mean?" Arya gasped with realization. Ajihad also gasped.

"Oh.....they're......" he murmured.

"What!" Tawni asked annoyed.

"Um,,,they are....making some baby dragons......" Kendra said, her nose scrunched in distaste. Nasuda, Eragon, Tawni, Tanya, and Orrin gasped. Eragon snickered then.

"Maybe they share their riders feelings..." he snickered. Murtagh glared at him and blushed, before Kendra could say anything, Ice talked to her.

"Oh! Lady! I'm so sorry you had to see that!" Ice gasped, she sounded breathless.

"Um...okay just some back to the palace...." Kendra muttered in her mind.

"They're coming back." Kendra told the others.

"Looks like we need to have a talk with them." Murtagh said. Kendra nodded and the others snickered at their reluctant looking faces. They all went outside to meet Thorn and Ice. The two dragons landed and looked sheepishly at Murtagh and Kendra. Kendra had an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed. Murtagh was taping his foot and had narrowed eyes, but both looked amused.

"Well, can you explain yourselves?" Kendra asked.

Thorn looked at the ground and muttered in both Kendra and Murtagh's heads, "I love Ice......" Murtagh, Ice, and Kendra looked at him shock. Ice was the first to snap out of it.

"Thorn! I love you too!" she said and jumped to his side rubbing her neck against his side. Thorn smiled as brightly as a dragon could. Rubbing his neck against her.

"Not surprising." he muttered in Ice, Kendra, and Murtagh's minds. Kendra rolled her eyes and Murtagh snickered.

"You really have been spending to much time with Kendra." Murtagh snickered, Kendra hit his shoulder repeatedly, he was laughing to hard to dodge. Ice and Thorn shared a glance, each smirking slightly.

"Now, that we have confessed our love, are you two going to confess you love for one another?" Thorn asked. Kendra stopped hitting Murtagh and the two looked at him in shock.

"What?! I don't love him/her!" each yelled, pointing at the other. Their friends behind them laughed slightly, already catching up to what happened. The dragons snorted and shook their heads. Everyone was happy for Thorn and Ice and Kendra was then forced into planning her eighteenth birthday bash, which was scheduled for the next day.


	16. The Bash

When it came sunset the next day, Tanya and Tawni were nearly popping with suspense for what Kendra's dress would look like. Each girl got their turn walking down the steps.

"The twin princesses, Tawni and Tanya." the herald announced. Tawni and Tanya walked down the steps side by side. Tawni was wearing a blue dress with blue peep-toe shoes and an orange clutch and necklace. Tanya was wearing an orange dress and orange pumps with a blue clutch and necklace. They were both wearing a crown with multi-colored stars on it.

"Princess Kendra's friend, Daughter to the Varden leader Nasuda." he announced next. Nasuda slowly made her way down the steps and Ajihad and Murtagh were amused by the fact that King Orrin looked extremely flustered and was gaping a bit. She wore a purple dress and sandals with a black clutch and necklace. She blushed at the sight of Orrin staring at her

"Princess Kendra's friend, Elf Arya." the herald announced next. Arya gracefully made her way down the steps and again Murtagh was amused, not by Orrin this time, but by Eragon who looked like a fish. Arya was wearing a simple elven made green dress with darker green and wood shoes. She also had a brown clutch and a wooden necklace. She smiled slightly when she saw Eragon. Everyone of Kendra's friends were gathered around, they couldn't wait to see what Kendra decided to wear.

"The Princess, Birthday Girl, Kendra herself." the herald finally announced. Kendra stepped out into the light and the others were shocked.

"Oh." Orrin started.

"My." Tanya continued.

"God." Tawni finished. Eragon was surprised. Arya and Nasuda were happy that Kendra looked so beautiful. Orrin was a little protective of all the guys gaping at her. Tawni and Tanya were proud of their sisters fashion sense. Ajihad was also surprised and amused by Murtagh.

"Look at Murtagh." he whispered to the others. Murtagh's eyes were wide, his mouth open a little in shock. He was staring at Kendra. Kendra saw him looking and blushed, but smirked at the look on his face. Kendra was wearing a red dress that tight at the top, puffy at the bottom. The top of the dress had a design of diamonds across it. She was wearing diamond heels. She was also holding a shiny silver clutch and the silver locket with a red gem in it that she always wore. She also had a simple diamond tiara and a red flower next to it in her hair. **(Gowns on Profile) **Orrin met her at the bottom of the steps and took her hand.

"Now, it is time for the first dance as a woman for Kendra." he announced smiling slightly at Kendra's blushing. The guests made a big circle around Kendra and Orrin. Orrin backed into the crowd and Kendra waited for someone to ask her to dance. Eragon and Orrin soon pushed Murtagh forward slightly and he blushed, but walked the rest of the way forward anyway. He taped Kendra on the shoulder and when she turned around he bowed and held out a hand, smiling charmingly. She blushed and put her hand in his, smiling slightly. A slow tune started and Murtagh and Kendra danced to it. The two smiled at each other as they danced and never let their eyes stray from one another and that made the others smile.

"You look beautiful." Murtagh whispered in her ear, after he had spun her around, she blushed and whispered her thanks back. Even though Kendra was at least a foot shorter than Murtagh, they looked good together. When the song was finished, Murtagh bowed and kissed her hand, making her blush and him smile slightly. Murtagh backed away to the others and Orrin came forward.

"Princess Kendra is now eighteen. The rest of the night will be spent celebrating with dancing and refreshments." he made a gesture to a large table set up on one side of the room that had food and drinks on it, "Enjoy yourselves." he finished and people either went to get food, sat at the tables, or danced. Kendra went to the table her friends were sitting at, Orrin following her.

"I hate all the attention." Kendra muttered.

"Since Orik isn't here, I'll take his place." Eragon said, smiling slightly, "You seemed to like Murtagh's attention." he snickered. The others snickered at the two red faced teens.

"It is true lady." Ice sung in the friends heads. The palace was big enough that Ice, Thorn, Saphira, and Brock could all fit in the ball room, and they had scared many people when Ice had suddenly moved. The ones at the table snickered at the incredulous glances people were now giving the four dragons. The rest of the night was spent happily for everyone, besides the slight embarrassment Kendra got from all the attention. Kendra danced with Orrin, Eragon, and Ajihad, along with Murtagh quite a few more times. Nasuda danced with Ajihad and Orrin, much to her embarrassment since Kendra had made her say yes to dancing with Orrin. Arya only danced with Eragon, but they were amazing dancers together, so they had the dance floor to themselves and an audience when they danced, which they did quite a few times. The only said part was that the four riders were to leave for Ellsmera in two days.


	17. Leaving for Ellsmera or Helgrind

**The prequal to this is up now, it's called Good Bye, check it out.**

The next days past quickly and it was soon time for the four dragon riders to go to Ellsmera.

"Oh! Kendra! We're going to miss you!" Tawni cried, hugging Kendra, for about the millionth time.

"I'm going to come back!" Kendra laughed, but still hugged her sister back.

"Oh! And your little friend must come and visit us also!" Tanya added, hugging Murtagh tightly, and Murtagh blushed, but hugged her back. Even after the last few days, the twins still hadn't learned Murtagh's name. Eragon, Arya, Ajihad, Orrin, and Nasuda all snickered at the flustered Murtagh. Kendra smirked.

"I know you'll be back little sister." Orrin said, and then hugged her. She laughed and hugged him.

Orrin went over to Murtagh and, considering the fact Murtagh was taller than Orrin, pulled him down and whispered in his ear, "Just tell her you love her already and then take care of her, or I will kill you." Murtagh blushed slightly, but nodded.

Then he smirked and whispered to Orrin,"I'll tell Kendra I love her, as soon as you tell Nasuda you love her." His smirk widened when Orrin blushed and nod. He smirked in victory at being right also.

"Goodbye you four. Make the Varden proud." Ajihad smiling warmly at them. Kendra sniffled, and everyone turned to her. Followed by Arya and Nasuda who sniffled after her. The group looked between the three.

"Oh! I'm going to miss you!" Kendra suddenly cried and Nasuda tackled those her and Arya into a hug. They were all three crying and hugging now. The others watched them a little surprised.

"Oh! Nasuda, we'll visit all the time!" Arya sniffled. They broke the hug and looked at each other. Then Kendra went over and hugged Ajihad.

"Goodbye!" she said. Ajihad shook his head.

"Goodbye for now." Ajihad smiled. Kendra looked as if an idea struck her and she skipped over to Orrin.

"Take care of my best friend or you most defiantly will need those body guards from before." Kendra said. Orrin laughed then realized she was completely serious when she said that and gulped. After a few more goodbyes, the four riders got on their dragons and took off.

They were flying for a while before Kendra suddenly said, "I'll meet you three in Ellsmera."

"Where are you going?" Eragon called.

"I need to stop somewhere." she replied.

"I'll go with you." Murtagh said, she was going to argue at first, but then saw the look in his eye and nodded. Arya and Eragon said goodbye and the two groups went separate ways.

"So where is it you need to go?" Murtagh asked.

"Helgrind." Kendra said. Murtagh looked at her mildly surprised, he expected this kind of thing from her, but it still surprised him when she said it.

"Why?" he asked.

"Have you ever heard Galbatorix talk about the Vault of Souls?" Kendra asked him.

"Once or twice. Why?" Murtagh asked.

"That is where Galbatorix gets his power, if we put those souls out of their misery somehow, destroy them, he will have a normal amount of power. I think it might be at Helgrind and even if it is, we might not be able to find it and have to fight the Ra'zac." she answered. Murtagh nodded, and suprisingly he didn't object to going and they continued onward. The got to Helgrind in a matter of hours. Kendra got in easily, Murtagh also. The dragons could only fit in the main room, not any of the halls, which made them surprisingly.

"Be careful Lady, Gentleman." Ice reminded gently.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want my Mom and Dad to get hurt." Thorn smiled. Kendra and Murtagh rolled their eyes and started searching. They scoured the place, but could find nothing about the Vault of Souls, luckily they didn't run into Ra'zac either.

Kendra was checking one of the back rooms when a voice called out weakly, "Help me....please...." She turned and saw in the cell, a brown-haired girl, who was very pale, signalling she had been there for a while.

"Oh my!" Kendra exclaimed. She checked the lock on the girl's cell and could tell it wasn't fortified by magic. She took out her sword and cut through it. Making the girl inside to tumble back in sup rise.

"Y-your going to help me?" the girl asked. This time Kendra looked surprised.

"Of course! Murtagh!" Kendra called. Murtagh was there in a matter of seconds. He looked at the girl and Kendra and his eyes lit with understanding. Kendra helped the girl up.

"Was anyone with you?" Kendra asked.

"Um...my father...but the Ra'zac took him a while ago..." she muttered. Kendra nodded.

"We're going to bring you to Surda with the Varden where you will be safe." Kendra said. The girl looked up alarmed.

"What? N-no! I have to get back to my village! It's under attack!" she cried. Kendra shushed her.

"We'll help your village, let us get you to safety first." Kendra suggested. The girl automatically stiffened, raising her chin arrogantly.

"I will not leave my village behind. You can either take me with you or I'll find a way to get there myself." she growled. Kendra sighed exasperated.

"You can barely walk!" she disagreed.

"That is why I suggest you bring me with you." the girl smiled slightly and Kendra let out a whoosh of breath. Murtagh suddenly laughed. The two girls looked at him.

"She reminds me of you, stubborn." he explained. Kendra glared at him. He snickered once more.

"Fine," Kendra sighed, "We'll bring you to your village and help." Kendra relented.

"What about Ellsmera?" Murtagh asked. Kendra glared at him.

"Ellsmera is going to have to wait." she said. Murtagh nodded and went to the other side of the girl, supporting her other side.

"Where are you from?" Murtagh asked.

The girl answered, "Carvahall."

**I will give you one guess as to who the girl is. I know, my plot zigzags all over the books, that's the point with Kendra added to the story, everything changes. :)**


	18. Welcome to Ellsmera

__________With ERAGON and ARYA_________________________________

Arya and Eragon arrived at Ellsmera a few hours after the two split from Murtagh and Kendra. When they got there Eragon was the first one to be seen, so the first one to be greeted by the elves.

"Hello! Welcome to Ellsmera!" Queen Islanzadi greeted. Arya had taught Eragon the ways to greet an elf, and elven royalty and so he did greet her correctly. Then Islanzadi got a puzzled look on her face.

"I was told four dragon riders were coming." she stated. Eragon nodded.

"Yes mother, the other two had an errand to run." Arya sighed, jumping down from Brock. The elves were silent. Eragon was gaping at Arya calling the queen mother. Queen Islanzadi had tears in her eyes and her mouth was opened in shock.

"Arya! You are alive! We were all so worried!" she cried engulfing Arya in a tight hug. Arya hugged her back, but Eragon could tell that there was reluctance on her face. After that Arya went through the formal greeting with her mom. Eragon kept throwing incredulous glances at Arya through out the lunch they had. After lunch, Eragon still didn't get a chance to talk to Arya. Those two were hustled off with the queen to a large field after lunch.

"Well, your teacher for your time here will be Oromis-elda. You will call him that and nothing else." Queen Islanzadi advised. Arya and Eragon nodded. Oromis and a golden dragon with a missing fore leg stepped through the trees. Arya and Eragon gasped at the dragon and Eragon gaped at the fact Oromis was the Mourning Sage.

They went through the traditional greetings again and the Eragon blurted, "Your the Mourning Sage!" Oromis smiled at him and nodded.

"You knew off the dragon riders and just told me today?" Queen Islanzida asked sharply.

"I knew it was a possibility that there were more riders." Oromis answered.

"I didn't wish to get your hopes up and then crush them if there were no riders." Oromis explained further. The queen nodded in acknowledgment and then she left them to start training.

"What is your name master dragon?" Arya asked respectfully. The dragon bowed it's head and answered in both Eragon and Arya's minds.

"Glaedr, and you and your dragons will be calling me either Master Glaedr or Glaedr-elda." he told them and their dragons. Eragon and Arya introduced themselves and their dragons to Oromis and Glaedr. They started training also. That's what the next two days were spent on. Eragon and Arya were a bit worried about Murtagh and Kendra not showing up yet, but they knew their friends could take care of themselves and each other, so that eased their worry a bit. Then the Blood-Oath Celebration was held on the third day they were there.


	19. Leaving Helgrind

________________________With KENDRA, MURTAGH, and KATRINA____________________

Murtagh was shocked. "Um....Was there an Eragon in your town at one point?" he asked. Kendra looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't know where Eragon had come from. The girl looked at him with wide eyes also.

"Yes, before he ran away with the town story teller....his cousin was very upset..." she said.

"Oh....Well, I never got your name! I'm Kendra and this is Murtagh. What's your name?" Kendra asked. She was trying to brighten the mood.

"Oh! My name is Katrina. Nice to meet you." the girl, Katrina said. It worked because the two girls were smiling now. Murtagh just looked deep in thought. They walked into the main room and Katrina's eyes widened at the sight of the two dragons.

"O-oh my god..." she muttered, backing up slightly. Murtagh let her go and walked up to Thorn, rubbing his head to show her it was okay. Kendra went with her and calmed her with some soothing words.

"They won't hurt you, we're riders who oppose Galbatorix. We work for the Varden. We can save your town." Kendra muttered soothingly.

"Y-your sure they won't hurt us?" she asked.

"Of course we won't child!" Ice said in Kendra and Katrina's minds. Katrina screamed, looking at Kendra again.

"Did you hear that? I-in your mind?" Katrina asked.

"Yes, that was my dragon, Ice, the white one, and Thorn, the red one, is Murtagh's dragon." Kendra soothed. Katrina took in a shaky breath.

"O-okay...um...let's get to Carvahall...." Katrina muttered and headed towards the white dragon cautiously. Katrina put a hand on Ice's head and was reassured when Ice rubbed against her hand. They got about a quarter of the way to Carvahall by the end of the night. Then they stopped and made camp. It went on like that, until the third night, when they were almost there.

"KENDRA! MURTAGH!" a voice called from Kendra's bag. The three of them jumped in surprise and Kendra went and got her mirror out of her bag, only to be greeted by the sight of an elven Eragon. Katrina was looking at the mirror in shock. Kendra screamed and dropped the mirror. Murtagh caught it before it reached the ground and you could hear Eragon and Arya's laughter coming from it. Murtagh's eyes were wide and his mouth gaping like a fish. Kendra jumped over and ripped the mirror from his hands.

"What happened!?" she screeched.

"Well, yesterday was the Blood-Oath Celebration, which you missed because your errand is taking so long." Eragon scowled and Murtagh and Kendra's eyes drifted to Katrina.

"But, never mind about that, there were these elven dancers with a dragon tattoo on them and the dragon called to me....it's hard to explain......"

"It sounds ike it." Murtagh interrupted, amused. Eragon glared at him for interrupting.

"Well as I was saying, I went closer and got a vision like thing and passed out. When I woke up I looked like this and my cursed scar was gone!" he cried.

"Congratulations!" Kendra smiled. Before Murtagh could say anything Arya asked something.

"What is it that is taking you so long?" Arya asked. Kendra and Murtagh shared glances and then looked over to Katrina, who was still looking at them as if they were insane for talking to a mirror. Neither was sure how to break the news that his town was under attack to Eragon.

"Well.....Eragon...you may have heard of a girl named Katrina from....." Kendra started, but was cut off by Katrina.

"Eragon?" she asked. She came quickly over and looked in the mirror.

"I-is that Eragon?!" she whispered. Her mouth was dropped open in shock.

"Katrina!?" Eragon gasped. His eyes were wide and mouth also opened in shock.

"It is you! Eragon! Your cousin was worried sick! Why did you leave!?" Katrina yelled at him. Arya gave her a jealous glance and Kendra gave her a sympathetic glance.

"I'll explain that later! Katrina what are you doing with Murtagh and Kendra?" he asked. Katrina looked down, a few tears trickled down her face, that worried Eragon.

"Soon after you left, Carvahall was attacked...we managed to defend ourselves well, but the Ra'zac came back and stole me from Roran...." she told him. Eragon gasped and his eyes turned dark.

"Don't go to Carvahall without me....I'll meet you wherever you are in two days." he growled. Arya looked at him a little surprised.

"Wait! Erag-" Kendra started, but Eragon and Arya's picture disappeared.

"Well....I guess we have two more days to wait." Murtagh stated. The two girls nodded. It was a long two days, but they managed. Katrina was beside herself with worry for Carvahall and Roran during these two days. Kendra and Murtagh bored out of their minds and a little worried about Katrina. Eragon and Arya both arrived and they headed the rest of the way to Carvahall.

"We could have been to Carvahall and defeated the Ra'zac by now!" Kendra complained to Eragon.

"Yes, but I have revenge to get on them, I'm not about to go without revenge for Garrow and Brom's death." he muttered darkly and that made Kendra quiet quickly. She understood about revenge. She wanted to get revenge on Galbatorix for her parents death. She was planning on getting revenge on him...someday.


	20. Welcome Back to Carvahall Eragon

Kendra and Katrina were going to land first, so that Katrina could inform the villagers that Kendra and the others were trustworthy. They circle above and finally landed in the middle of the town. They were immediately surrounded by spears and swords. Roran was at the front of them.

"What do you want?" Roran snarled, he had his hammer out and ready, just in case..

"Roran!" Katrina cried and Kendra helped her down from Ice. Katrina ran up to Roran who had dropped his hammer from shock and managed to catch her when she jumped at him. She kissed him passionately. Roran broke out of shock and kissed her back. When they broke Roran immediately brought Katrina into a tight hug, sticking his face in her hair. Katrina was sobbing slightly. Kendra jumped off of Ice and spears were immediately near her face.

"Woah! Um...Katrina...I know this is a big reunion and everything, but...uh....a little help?" Kendra asked. Katrina turned and her eyes widened.

"Stop! Stop! She's okay! It's okay she's on our side! She helped me!" Katrina called.

They ignored her until Roran ordered, "Stand down." They took the spears from Kendra's face. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, my friends are going to come down now, okay?" Kendra directed the question at the obvious leader, Roran. Roran nodded.

"Um...do they have..." ha made a hand motion at Ice.

"Oh, that's not rude at all." Ice snorted in Roran, Katrina, and Kendra's minds. Roran jumped.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" he asked. Ice didn't say anything, but snorted. Roran looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, that voice in your mind was Ice." Kendra said, slowly, as if explaining something to a four year old. It was then that Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh landed on Brock, Thorn, and Saphira. Roran looked at them with wide eyes.

"Okay....Stronghammer, what should we do?" Horst asked.

"Gimme a minute...they can't hurt us anymore than the ra'zac." Roran finally said. Eragon, Murtagh, and Arya immediately jumped down and came over to come behind Kendra.

"Hello Roran." Eragon said lowly. Roran narrowed his eyes.

"Where do I know you from?" Roran asked himself.

"I'll give you a hint...we were brothers in everything but blood..." Eragon said sadly, "I still consider you a brother..." he added as an after thought. Realization hit Roran's face.

"Eragon?! What the hell! Where have you been! You left before Garrow was buried! Why!?" Roran growled, hammer now gripped firmly in hand.

"Believe me Roran. I didn't want to leave, but I had to or Galbatorix himself would be out here in a matter of days if I hadn't left. I had Saphira. Will you forgive me?" Eragon explained and asked.

"What the hell is a Saphira?! And it looks like you leaving didn't do much did it?!" Roran roared. Eragon got fired up then also.

"Saphira is my dragon! And I am aware of that! Why do you think I'm here?! To watch you the Ra'zac attack you!? No! I'm here to help! God dammit Roran!" Eragon growled. Roran was about to shoot a comeback at him, but now Kendra had been through enough by now.

"Shut up! Both of you! Roran! It's obvious Eragon had to leave, it's also obvious he didn't want too! Eragon! You have to understand his point of view! If Roran had been the dragon rider and left, you would have been mad also!" she growled at the two. Roran and Eragon looked at her slightly shocked.

"W-well, you four look as if you have traveled for a long time, why don't we get you something to eat?" Elain asked, breaking the tense silence. Kendra turned sugary sweet.

"Thank you miss for your hospitality!" she said and skipped after Elain when she started to walk away. Roran looked at Kendra as if she was mad.

"Yeah, you get used to it." Murtagh said dryly, following after the two. Arya shook her head, smiling and followed Murtagh.

The cousins stared at each other tensely until Roran finally sighed and said," I do forgive you. You must be hungry Eragon, go get something to eat." he suggested and followed Eragon to Horst's house. Horst followed them. They walked in on a funny sight, Kendra and Murtagh were picking at some meat, with disgusted looks on their faces. **(A/N: I know that will confuse some of you, but Kendra and Murtagh are more advanced at magic and can already sense life forces, so already hate eating meat.) **Arya was just staring at it as if the meat would eat her and Elain was looking between the three a little surprised. Eragon laughed and Horst, Katrina and Roran looked at him confused.

"Um, Elain these three don't like meat." Eragon explained their odd behavior. Elain's face showed understanding. She went and picked up their plates.

"Oh! It's okay! We don't want to be a burden!" Kendra told her, Elain shook her head.

"It's okay sweetheart! It's no problem!" Elain soothed.

"Thank you." Murtagh said, when she brought out some herb soup and vegetables.

"Thank you very much." Arya said, looking much more pleased.

"Yes, this is delicious!" Kendra added smiling at Elain. Elain smiled back pleased. Eragon joined them and thanked Elain also. Elain walked out of the room and brought Horst, Katrina, and Roran meat, they thanked her also.

"I like her." Kendra exclaimed brightly, when Elain left the room. Then she wrinkled her nose at Roran, Katrina and Horst.

"That's really gross you know." she commented. Katrina rolled her eyes and Roran snickered. Horst just smiled slightly. They finished their dinner and Elain came to clean their dishes.

"Here let me help you!" Kendra said and jumped up.

"Oh no, it's okay! Your our guest!" Elain said, smiling at Kendra.

"Just give up now, she's stubborn." Murtagh told her. Kendra glared at him and stuck out her tongue, making him snicker. Then she smiled when she turned back to Elain and grabbed some of the dishes from her following her into the kitchen.

"So, we never got any of your names. I'm Horst." Horst said.

"Well, I think there is only one person here who doesn't know me. I'm Katrina." Katrina greeted Arya and Arya nodded her head back.

"Roran or you can call me Stronghammer." Roran told them.

"Where did you get that name?" Eragon asked.

"Take a wild guess, Eragon. Notice the hammer on my belt. But, no! I got the name from the fact I can use a sword strongly." Roran said sarcastically. Eragon scowled and Murtagh laughed.

"Ugh! Your just like Murtagh with your sarcastic humor." Eragon muttered.

"Murtagh would be me. The red dragon is mine and his name is Thorn." Murtagh said, smiling sightly.

"Arya and my dragon is the green one, he is named Brock.." was all Arya said.

"Well, the girl in the kitchen is Elain." Horst said.

"And the over-eager, annoying, and stubborn one is Kendra. Her dragon is the white female one, named Ice." Murtagh stated.

"Ow!" he called when Kendra suddenly appeared behind him and hit him on the head.

"Be nice!" she scolded. Murtagh rolled his eyes and Kendra hit his head again, making him growl at her and glare, ignoring her glare back at him. Eragon, Katrina, and Arya snickered. Horst, Roran, and Elain had no clue that those two did stuff like that all the time so didn't understand what was so funny.

"They do that constantly." Katrina explained. The three who didn't understand nodded.

"Oh and Saphira is my dragon and she's the blue dragon." Eragon told chatted for a while longer until someone burst through the door.

"Stronghammer! The ra'zac are attacking!" the boy panted.

"Prepare for battle!" Roran called, stomping out of the house, the others, except for Elain, following close behind.


	21. Drunken Fighters

The first thing Kendra saw were the twins throwing spells at anyone coming to close.

"TRAITORS!" she yelled angrily. The attack immediately stopped and Galbatorix forces moved back. The Ra'zac and twins came forward. Roran, Katrina, Horst, Kendra, Murtagh, Eragon, and Arya came forward also.

"Give ussss the riderssss and we let you go free." one of the Ra'zac offered from the side. Kendra laughed cruelly.

"I would go willingly if you weren't so afraid of us." she said. Elain was a little surprised at the change in Kendra from where she was protecting the children. As were Katrina, Horst, and Roran.

"We are not afraid of you." one twin snorted. Kendra glared at him.

"You! You are a traitor!" Kendra growled.

"No! We are not the traitors! It is you! Your the traitor! Galbatorix thought of you as a daughter and you betrayed him! Anyone would kill to be thought off as Galbatorix's daughter!" the other snarled.

"Yes, I agree anyone WHO IS INSANE would want to be Galbatorix's child." she snarled back at them. The twins laughed. Kendra's face brightened.

"Actually, I think I changed my mind. I love the fact you two are traitors, because if you were still in the Varden then, " she took a step forward and the twins both took a step back, she snarled the last part, "then, I COULDN'T DO THIS!" she lunged at them, daggers out and before they could even utter a single spell, they were dead at her feet, a dagger in each twin. She pulled the daggers out of them and put the daggers back into their sheathes. Roran was looking at her shocked, as was the rest of Carvahall. She stepped back in line next to Murtagh who was having trouble stifling his laughs.

"You may continue." she said, smiling brightly at the Ra'zac who were frozen, staring at her. Roran and Horst's mouthes dropped open at the way she changed moods so quickly. **(A/N: In case you haven't realized yet, Kendra is a wee bit bipolar...) **The Ra'zac snapped out of it though.

"Galbatorix will be mosssst disssspleassssed that you jussst killed to of hisss finessst magicanssss." one threatened.

"Okay, for one, those two were some of his best magicans?" she laughed.

"Second, are you going to fight or just hisssssss at usssss all day?" she asked smiling charmingly at the Ra'zac. The Ra'zac hissed at her making Kendra and Murtagh fall into a fit of giggles.

"We sssshall fight and you ssssshall lossse." the other hissed and jumped at the two laughing teens. Murtagh had his sword drawn and ready, and through the Ra'zac's chest before he could get anywhere close to Kendra.

"Murtagh! Eragon wanted to kill it!" Kendra scolded.

"Sorry." Murtagh said to Eragon. Eragon just nodded, smiling and looking quite evil, Kendra for one, was expecting him to start rubbing his hands together and laughing evilly.

The Ra'zac had fallen to the floor dead. The other Ra'zac stared at it, uncomprehendingly, then it looked at Kendra and Murtagh who by now had stopped laughing.

"What are you two?" it hissed.

This caused Kendra to go into a fit of snickers and Murtagh to anwser, quite seriously, "We are dragon riders......humans.........female and male..................................heroes." he whispered the last part and then burst out laughing. Even Eragon and Arya were a little surprised by how their two friends were acting and also a tiny bit freaked out.

The Ra'zac hissed and then yelled, "Attack!" Murtagh and Kendra stop laughing and got in fighting postion. The battle was over quickly and Eragon had defeated the other Ra'zac. It wasn't a challenging fight at all. Most of Carvahall were gathered around a celebration for finishing the battle and Eragon was about to make an announcement.

"It is your choice out of these three, which you want to choose. You can stay here and not have guaranteed safety, go to Surda and have guaranteed safety, or join the Varden and help fight against Galbatorix." Eragon told them. Kendra laughed at the end causing everyone to look at her.

"Yes! It really is tons of fun at the Varden! Even though you have certain duties." she told them, which caused Murtagh to burst out laughing, from where he was next to her.

"You said duties!" he laughed and Kendra joined him. They could barely breath they were laughing so hard, Kendra leaning into Murtagh.

"Okay, this isn't like those two." Arya said.

"Yeah, even at the battle they seemed a little off." Eragon said.

"Was there anything they could have eaten or drank to make them like that?" Roran asked. Elain gasped.

"Oh! The drinks! Horst and Roran wanted rum and Kendra and Murtagh wanted some sort of juice! The two drinks looked alike and were all sitting in the middle of the table! Murtagh and Kendra must have grabbed the wrong drinks! They're drunk!" Elain explained. Everything was silent for a few moments, except for Kendra and Murtagh's non-stop laughter. Then Eragon and Arya both burst into laughter.

"It's just those two would never drink ever and it's hilarous to see what they are like drunk!" Eragon explained at the Carvahall's citizens confused looks.

"They are going to have such a head ache in the morning." Arya laughed.

"I-I-I can't breath!" Kendra exclaimed, clutching her stomach.

"Y-you s-s-said duties!" Murtagh laughed more. The rest of the day was spent celebrating and most of the people of Carvahall decided to join the Varden. At the end of the night, Eragon and Arya got a kick out of Kendra and Murtagh's goodbye.

"Nighty night pretty lady!" Murtagh told Kendra and dipped her into a kiss.

"Night handsome!" she called over her shoulder and followed Arya who was having difficulty controlling her giggles, while Eragon was not trying to control his laughter.

"Oh! They are going to be so embarrassed in the morning." Eragon laughed along with the group of new friends. Eragon had told Katrina, Elain, Horst and Roran of Murtagh and Kendra's secret love for one another and they agreed it would be fun to watch in the morning when they realized how they said good night to one another.


	22. Waking Up and To Ellsmera

Kendra woke up with a pounding head ache. Murtagh also woke with a pounding head. Kendra took matters of how to fix it into her own hands though.

"Plllleeeeeaaaasssseeee! Aryaaaa!" she whined.

"No." Arya answered for about the millionth time.

"Please! Arya! Put me out of my misery! Kill me!" Kendra begged. Arya stifled her laughter and just shook her head.

"Ugh!" Kendra groaned and plopped her head back on the pillow.

"Hi Kendra!" Eragon yelled.

"Aaaah! Eragon! Be quiet! My head!" Kendra cried, putting the pillow above her head.

"Oh...sorry. Orrin wanted to talk to you...." Eragon whispered. Kendra took the mirror from him.

"Hello.." she muttered. Orrin, Nasuda, and Ajihad gaped back at her.

"What's wrong?" Nasuda asked. Kendra groaned.

"Kendra? What is it?" Orrin asked.

"Orrin! Pleeaaassseee send some one to kill me!" Kendra growled.

"Why?" Ajihad asked.

"She had a bit to much to drink." Eragon snickered. Orrin turned an odd shade of red.

"What?! She is eighteen!" Orrin yelled.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Kendra yelled back and covered her ears.

"My head!!!!" she whimpered.

"How did- Why did-" Orrin growled.

"It was a misunderstanding. Murtagh and Kendra were sitting across from two people who were drinking rum, Murtagh and Kendra were drinking something that looked like rum, and the table was narrow. So, Kendra and Murtagh grabbed the wrong drink." Arya explained calmly.

"Oh, so Murtagh drank too?" Nasuda asked. Arya and Eragon nodded.

"He was begging to be killed just like Kendra." Eragon snickered.

"I feel bad for those two." Ajihad said, but smiled.

"Ugh! Maybe Murtagh will be sympathetic and put me out of my misery." Kendra muttered.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Eragon snickered.

"Well, the last thing I remember is telling off the twins." she muttered and exited the room to head to Murtagh's room. Arya and Eragon snickered and told the others everything that happened since they left Surda. Kendra made it to the kitchen and Elain was there.

"Oh! Here drink some of this. It might help." Elain told her handing her a cup full of something.

"Thank you, I'm heading to see Murtagh, do you have some for him?" Kendra asked.

"Of course, here you go." Elain said handing her another cup. Kendra smiled and nodded her thanks.

The first thing she heard when she got near Murtagh's room was him moaning, "Rooorrrann, you seem like a good person. Kill me...please...." and Roran rejecting the idea.

"Hello." Kendra said, cheerily, but not as happy as usual. Murtagh scowled at her and Roran and Horst snickered at her still being some what happy go lucky.

"Here, drink this, it works wonders." She said to Murtagh. It really had worked wonders, her head ache was almost completely gone and loud noises didn't hurt to hear anymore. Murtagh scowled, but listened. His face seemed to clear a bit and he smiled slightly.

"Wow, your right it works pretty well." Murtagh said He finished his drink and Kendra had already finished her drink on the way to his room.

"We'll let you two talk." Roran snickered and left the room. They watched Roran and Horst leave, confused.

"Any idea what it is we are supposed to talk about?" Kendra asked.

"Not one clue." Murtagh said, shaking his head.

"Well, what do you remeber from last night?" Kendra asked.

"Well, I remember you yelling at the twins and me killing on of the Ra'zac." Murtagh let out a whoosh of breath, "And that would be about it...." he muttered.

"Yeah, me too....Oh well, let's go figure out when we are heading to Ellsmera and if we are escorting Carvahall to Surda." Kendra said. Murtagh nodded. They both eventually figured out what happened the rest of the day, and were extremely embarrassed, neither said anything to the other and that again annoyed Eragon. It was the day after Murtagh and Kendra were hung over and Kendra was going to get Orrin to send escorts to Carvahall to bring the town's people to Surda safely.

"Hey, Orrin. I need some escorts." Kendra said, bluntly. She was talking to him through the mirror and the people of Carvahall were around her, waiting to see if they would get escorts or not.

"Why?" Orrin asked.

"The people from Carvahall, some of them are joining the Varden and others are coming to Surda for safety." Kendra explained.

"Wow, you sure like taking advantage of Surda's land." Orrin joked, smiling slightly. Kendra smiled brightly back.

"I haven't a clue what you are talking about." Kendra said, raising her chin arrogantly.

"How many should I send?" Orrin said, rolling his eyes.

"How many do you think you guys will need?" Kendra asked Roran. He shrugged.

"Helpful..." she muttered and then turned back to the mirror.

"How about...three." Kendra said, Orrin nodded and they said goodbye to one another. After the mirror was off, three magicans telaported in front of Kendra. Again, she was surprised, so she screamed and stumbled back wards, almost falling, but Murtagh jumped forward and caught her steadying her out. The three who scared her bowed.

"Sorry, princess." they said, in sync.

"It's okay, just surpised me." she laughed shakily.

"Princess?" Roran asked, it was then she realized most of Carvahall were looking at her curiously, probably because she was being called princess.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that didn't I?" Kendra laughed, and Katrina nodded with wide eyes.

"I'm the princess of Surda, King Orrin's sister." she laughed and the Carvahall citizens gaped at her. Murtagh snickered at their faces.

"Your a princess?!" Katrina yelled.

"Yes, I know you expect a princess to be a spoiled, never wearing pants, always fancy gowns, but that type of princess, my sisters are." Kendra said, smiling.

"Okay...." Roran said.

"Well, we have to go back to Ellsmera." Arya stated.

"Wait, isn't that the elven city?" Horst asked.

"Yes, after all, I am the ambassador of the elves." Arya answered, smirking slightly at their again shocked faces. She pulled her hair behind her ears and got on Brock.

"Okay, anything odd about you?" Roran asked Murtagh. Murtagh shrugged.

"I don't know, I am Morzan's son." Murtagh said, mounting Thorn, everyones head swiveled to him and Kendra snickered.

"Well, goodbye!" Kendra said, breaking the silence, hugging Katrina and Roran, then Elain and Horst. She then got on Ice.

"Goodbye little lady." Ice smiled at Katrina and Katrina smiled back, rubbing Ice's head.

"Hey! What about me?" Thorn whined in Katrina's head and Katrina laughed and pet Thorn.

"We will see you in Surda at some point." Eragon said, hugging his cousin and Katrina. Then he got on Saphira and the four took off. They made it to Ellsmera in three days. It was when it came time to greet the queen that Arya realized she didn't teach Murtagh and Kendra the traditional greeting, but both Murtagh and Kendra greeted Queen Islanzadi correctly and Arya gave the two puzzled looks, which Kendra smiled at.

"Well, this is your teacher." Queen Islanzadi had took the four to the field that she had taken Arya and Eragon to the first time they were here. Oromis and Glaedr came out of the trees. Kendra's eyes lit up and she smiled hugely. Murtagh just smiled slightly.

"Oromis!" Kendra cried, launching herself at him. Murtagh followed her.

"Hello Oromis, Glaedr. He said and went through the traditional greeting with Oromis while Kendra was hugging Glaedr.

"Glaedr!" Kendra cried, jumping up and hugging Glaedr's neck. Glaedr chuckled slightly at her enthusiasm. Queen Islanzadi, Arya, and Eragon were in a shock that Murtagh and Kendra knew Oromis and Glaedr.

"How do you two know them?" Arya asked. Murtagh and Kendra grinned at each other, before answering.

**_______________________________________________________________**

**I think I'm going to make a fic on Murtagh and Kendra's lives before they met Eragon to clear up any confusion, that is if you guys want me too. Review and tell me and also guess as to how Kendra and Murtagh know Oromis. Hint: Notice how Kendra and Murtagh seem advanced in both swordsmanship and magic. That could be from Galbatorix.....or someone else? They also both knew the elven greetings and Arya didn't teach them. Lol.**


	23. Teacher and Fighting Vanir

"I am guessing you have realized their skills in magic and swordsmanship?" Oromis asked. Arya and Eragon nodded.

"Well, they had to have some sort of teacher." Oromis said, smiling slightly.

"Yup! Oromis taught us elven customs, magic, and a little bit of swordsmanship, Galbatorix taught us most of our swordsmanship, but Oromis taught me how to use the daggers." Kendra babbled.

"You took two apprentices? and didn't tell me?" Queen Islanzadi asked sharply.

"Yes, I didn't think it was that big a deal." Oromis anwsered calmly.

"It was a very big deal!" the queen said.

"It was in the past, it can't be changed." Murtagh defended Oromis, eyes narrowed slightly. The queen Islanzadi took a calming breath, she didn't plan on offending two of the new dragon riders.

"Point taken. I'm guessing that means you two won't be needing training?" Islanzadi asked. Murtagh and Kendra both shrugged and looked at Oromis.

"I am unsure on how far progressed they are in swordsmanship, but they are trained completely in magic." Oromis decided.

"Okay, then we can test your swordsmanship against Vanir." Islanzadi told them. Eragon growled under his breath and Arya sent them a sympathetic glance. Murtagh shrugged and Kendra gave them a curious look. They followed Islanzadi to a large arena like area. Vanir was sparing with another elf and some elves were watching. The two sparing stopped immediately and greeted Islanzadi.

"Vanir, I ask you to test these two riders on their swordsmanship." the queen told him and Vanir nodded curtly. He smirked when he saw Kendra and Murtagh.

"Oh, so I have to test to two more humans. And a female at that." Vanir said arrogantly. Kendra's eyes narrowed and her chin raised arrogantly. Murtagh just smirked and crossed his arms.

"Well, how about you face me first?" Kendra asked.

"Of course." Vanir snickered.

"May I use my daggers instead of my sword?" Kendra asked, smirking slightly.

"Of course, your even more insane then I thought." Vanir laughed. Murtagh laughed also and Arya and Eragon snickered, causing Vanir to look at them sharply.

Kendra just laughed and pulled out her daggers, they took a fighting stance across from one another. Vanir jumped forward, quicker then a human could, but Kendra was prepared and ducked. She put one dagger on the top of the sword and one on the bottom. She pressed the top down and the sword flipped out of Vanir's hand. She did this all in a matter of seconds. After the sword was out of Vanir's hands, she swung her foot around, considering she was still crouched on the ground, she knocked Vanir's feet out from under him, then jumped on him and put her daggers against his neck immediately after that. She smirked at the fact he was gaping at her, the cocky look wiped off his face.

"Dead." she said, jumping up and smiling brightly. The surrounding elves looked at her shocked, even Queen Islanzadi. She stuck out a hand to help him up, which he ignored.

"Believe me, Murtagh is the only one who stands a chance of beating me when I have a sword, but even he can't beat me when I have my daggers." Kendra comforted. Vanir glared at her furiously and jumped up.

"Fight me with your sword." Vanir growled. Kendra shrugged, but nodded. They protected the swords with magic and got in fighting position. They both stared at one another, waiting until someone made a move to attack. Kendra moved to the left a tiny bit, making Vanir tense. It was a few more moments until Vanir's patience ran out and he started a complicated step pattern. Kendra jumped backwards, avoiding all his blows. She move forward and used her height to her advantage getting many hits in. Vanir grounded his teeth together. Kendra took his moment of weakness and knocked his sword out of his hand and put her sword against hit throat.

"Dead." she said, she wasn't even slightly panting. Vanir was panting though. The elves around them cheered and Vanir growled and stomped off. Kendra looked surprised.

"Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, he just dislikes losing." Islanzadi said, smiling slightly.

"Who will test Murtagh now?" Arya asked.

"How about you Kendra?" Islanzadi asked. Kendra smirked, along with Murtagh.

"My pleasure." she cockily said. Arya shook her head and Eragon groaned. The elves gathered looked at the two.

"Those two have a big rivalry." Eragon explained. Islanzadi nodded. Murtagh and Kendra got prepared to fight, standing across from each other, each smirking slightly, eyes narrowed. Murtagh jumped forward with a flurry of attacks, Kendra blocking each. Kendra spun around attempting to get a hit on Murtagh's back, but Mrutagh spun around as well and parried the attack. He attacked diligently, Kendra backing up with each hit. They were getting near a forest on the side, when Kendra started attacking back. She jumped up on to a tree. It turns out she has good balance. She attacked from above and Murtagh jumped to the other side of the tree, on to a different branch. They jumped to and fro on different trees, all while attacking one another. Kendra jumped down then, back into the arena. Murtagh followed and attacked. He knocked her sword out of her hand, knocking his out of his hand at the same time because of the force he used. The swords went in opposite directions. Murtagh made a dive for his sword, but Kendra jumped on his back. knocking him to the ground

"Woah! Kendra!" Murtagh growled and she took a dagger out and put it against his neck.

"Dead." she laughed. Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"Next time we fight, I'm taking your daggers before we start, you always use them to beat me." Murtagh told her. Kendra smiled and jumped up and pulled Murtagh with her. They were both panting, they had been fighting for about three hours straight. The surrounding elves watched enthralled the whole time and had clapped when Kendra beat Murtagh.

"Wow, you two are amazing." Islanzadi complimented. Kendra and Murtagh nodded their thanks.

"Drink?" Murtagh asked. Eragon nodded and brought out some water for both of them. Kendra and Murtagh gulped it down eagerly.

"We knew you two would need it." Eragon laughed.

"Well, it is up to you two, considering you don't need any training from us. You can stay here or go back to the Varden." Queen Islanzadi offered.

"We'll think about it." Kendra anwsered taking a break from her water, then after anwsering Queen Islanzadi she went and drank more.

"Please stay for a little while at least. Many of us want to challenge you two to a sword fight." an elf from the crowd said. Kendra and Murtagh looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll stay for some time, we wish to look at some of Ellsmera anyway, but no challanges today." Murtagh said. The elves laughed and nodded.


	24. A Welcome Ball to Remeber

**Here, someone wrote a review saying that the story has the wrong time frame. I know that. Just disregard, everything that happened after Eragon and Murtagh arrived at the Varden. Just imagine they arrived at the Varden, didn't trust Murtagh, but Ajihad didn't make Murtagh stay in the one room. If this is just confusing you more, ignore this note. Lol.**

**________________________________________________________________**

Kendra went to the training arena the next day after eating breakfast with Arya and Eragon. Those two came with her. Queen Islanzadi and Murtagh were already their discussing something. Murtagh was laughing at whatever she was saying and Islanzadi was giving him a funny look.

"What's so funny?" Kendra asked, coming up behind Murtagh making him jump.

"Well, Queen Islanzadi is going to hold one of your favorite things." Murtagh snickered and Kendra looked at him curiously.

"What?" Kendra asked him.

"A dance for the riders and the dragons." Murtagh anwsered, and watched her face carefully. Then he laughed when he saw what he was looking for. Her face turned into a mix of horror, shock, disbelief, sadness, and anger.

"Why?" Kendra whined.

"You do not like the idea." Islanzadi stated to her. It was obvious she knew Kendra didn't like the idea.

"No...I don't like dresses." Kendra answered any way.

"It's okay, I'll convince her to get dressed up." Arya laughed and Kendra scowled.

"When is the ball?" Eragon asked.

"Tonight." Islanzadi answered and Kendra's scowl deepened. Arya smiled and pulled Kendra with her to look for dresses.

"Save me!" Kendra yelled. Murtagh and Eragon snickered and she glared at them. Which made Eragon stop laughing and Murtagh to laugh harder. The whole day, until sunset, was spent looking for gowns. This was annoying for Kendra. Arya pretty much forced her to choose a dress and helped her get ready at sunset. Arya and Kendra walked in to the ball, side by side.

Arya was wearing a simple dark green dress and a shiny green clutch. She also had light brown heels and gold choker collar. She also had a plain silver leaf tiara, which her mother had forced her to wear. Arya's hair was completly straightened.

Kendra had on a dark brown dress, that was tight at the top and puffed out at the bottom with ruffles. She also had brown buckled sandals and a dark green bag with a strap. And of course she wore her usual silver locket with a red gem on it. Her hair was in a bun with curls in the bun. **(Gown's on Profile) **

Kendra turned bright red when almost everyone turned to look at her and Arya when they entered. Arya simply chuckled at Kendra's face. Eragon was staring at Arya, Murtagh at Kendra. Both were gaping a bit. The group of girls behind the two guys snickered at them, making Eragon and Murtagh blush. It was a little while after that when Queen Islanzadi made an announcement.

"Now, it is wonderful. We have four greatly talented dragons and dragon riders. We shall defeat Galbatorix for sure now." Queen Islanzadi announced and the elves cheered.

"And now let us have the first dance by the female riders." Queen Islanzadi smiled slightly. Arya and Kendra both turned to her surprised. She pushed them forward and they blushed slightly, Kendra more then Arya.

"Who is that is going to ask these lovely ladies to dance?" Islanzadi asked, smiling at the two girls glaring at her. The girls behind Murtagh and Eragon shared glances and nudged the two boys forward slightly. Murtagh and Eragon gave them bewildered looks and the girls rolled their eyes and pushed them again. Murtagh rolled his eyes and walked forward, Eragon stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and following him. The girls giggled happily.

Kendra saw Murtagh approaching and blushed. Arya smirked at the girl, and then saw Eragon, a blush automatically heating her face now. Kendra smirked up at her now. Murtagh bowed and held out his hand, like he did at the birthday bash in Surda. He had a cocky grin on, Kendra rolled her eyes, but put her hand on his. Eragon knelt the same way as Murtagh, but his face just held worry that he would be rejected. Arya grinned to reassure him and took his hand. His grin was pronounced now. Murtagh still grinned cockily at Kendra.

"What if I had rejected your offer to dance?" Kendra asked, smirking slightly.

"You wouldn't have." Murtagh replied.

He leaned closer, "You wouldn't have because your in love with me." he whispered in her ear. Kendra's eyes hardened.

"What if I told you I was in love with you? What if it wasn't just you teasing me? What if I do love you Murtagh?" Kendra whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Murtagh was shocked, but happy, and thought fast and dipped her, then held her in that position when he whispered, "Then, all my wishes would be fulfilled. Then I could finally admit I love you back, I've been in love with you forever. This whole time I had to pretend to just like you as a friend. That's what would happen if you told me you love me" Murtagh whispered. He looked into her eyes. He pulled her up from the dip.

"I love you, Murtagh, as more than a friend." Kendra muttered. Murtagh paused in dancing, but picked it back up again.

"Good. I love you too, Kendra, as more than a friend." Murtagh whispered back. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. They had stopped dancing now. Kendra put her hands in his hair and he pulled her even closer by wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up. Her feet hung in the air. They both ignored the gasps, whistles, and clapping. When they stopped the kiss, Kendra had her hands on his shoulders and Murtagh had his arms around his waist and was still lifting her off the ground. They had their foreheads together and were panting slightly.

"Well! That's interesting!" Islanzadi laughed, her eyes twinkled with happiness, the elves were still whistling and clapping. Murtagh and Kendra blushed, but Murtagh didn't put her down, embarrassing her greatly.

"Put me down, Murtagh! We're in public!" she muttered, blushing brightly.

"Not going to happen, be happy I stopped kissing you while we're in public." Murtagh smiled at her furious expression. She hit his shoulder repeatedly and the elves along with him laughed.

"Well, it seems like nothing changed between you two." Eragon laughed. Kendra laughed too, happy because Murtagh had finally put her down, he still had his arms around her shoulders and his head on top of hers though. The rest of the night was spent with Murtagh stealing kisses from her every now and again and Eragon and Arya smirking at their two friends. Ice and Thorn were relieved that their riders finally admitted their feelings for one another. Eragon just couldn't wait to tell Orik, Nasuda, Ajihad, Orrin, and especially Tawni and Tanya. Considering Murtagh and Eragon share a room, and Arya and Kendra share a room, Arya asked Kendra all about their conversation and Eragon asked Murtagh about it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**FINALLY!!!! Lol. I just couldn't take them not admitting their feelings any longer. Next chapter is everyone's reaction to the new couple, everyone being Nasuda, Ajihad, Orrin, Tanya, Tawni, and yes, they are going to contact Orik....duh duh duh. Lol.**


	25. A Welcome Ball to Remeber Part 2

_________THE BALL WITH ERAGON AND ARYA_______________________

The girls behind them pushed Eragon and Murtagh forward. Murtagh rolled his eyes, but headed over towards Kendra. Eragon looked after him, debating whether he should follow. Eragon nervously made his way to were Arya was. He bowed and held out his hand to Arya like Murtagh did to Kendra. Queen Islanzadi smiled widely at him. Arya must have sensed his nervousness, because her smile reassured him and she put her hand in his. He stood up and they started dancing at the same time the music started. It was silent for a few moments, before Eragon started to talk.

"You look beautiful." Eragon whispered to her, she looked down and blushed lightly.

"Eragon, I know you like me as more than a friend, but....it can't work between us...." Arya muttered. That nearly broke Eragon's heart. It was when a tear fell out of Arya's eye that Eragon knew she wanted it to work, just as much as he did, so his heart quickly worked on repairing itself.

"It can Arya! We can make it work!" he muttered brokenly. She looked up at him and tears glistened in her eyes.

"Eragon! We have a mission! We have to defeat Galbatorix!" Arya whisper-yelled back.

"Exactly! _We_have a mission! We can do the mission together! As a couple...." Eragon said, his voice getting lower as the sentence went on.

"It just won't....." Arya started, but Eragon cut her off.

"I'll give up, I'll let you go, the moment you say you don't care about me, in the ancient language, but other than that I won't leave, I won't give up," Eragon whispered furiously, "because," he switched to the ancient language, "Arya, I love you." he said in the ancient language. His eyes were filled with tears now. She looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"Eragon-" she was cut off by whistles and claps. The two had been in their own little bubble and hadn't noticed anything that was going on around them, now looked around. Arya laughed and pointed to Kendra and Murtagh, Eragon joined her laughter. Kendra was dangling in the air, thanks to Murtagh and they were kissing. Those two broke the kiss and blushed.

"Well, that's interesting!" Queen Islanzadi laughed. Kendra whispered something at Murtagh, which he ignored and whispered something back to her and then Kendra started hitting Murtagh's arm.

"Well, it seems nothing changed between you two." Eragon laughed and Arya joined in. Kendra also laughed. She had been put down now and Murtagh had his head on hers and his arms around her shoulders. Eragon wished he could be in such an intimate position with Arya. That reminded him that Arya was going to say something.

"Arya, what were you going to say?" Eragon asked urgently, turning to shook her head. Eragon sighed.

"Nothing, Eragon, nothing at all." Arya muttered, looking away. Eragon gently turned her face around to look at his face.

"Please, tell me." Eragon whispered, still cradling her face in his hand.

"Later, Eragon. A different place and time." Arya muttered and broke his grip on her. The rest of the night Eragon asked Arya about it a few times, but eventually stopped to respect her privacy. The night was fun and Eragon and Arya got to interrogate Murtagh and Kendra when they got back to their rooms. Kendra and Murtagh also asked about what happened between Arya and Eragon, but both Eragon and Arya looked away and muttered nothing happened. Kendra could tell Arya was a bit torn up about it, so she let it go and started on a topic about her and Murtagh which automatically brightened Arya. Eragon had the same reaction when Murtagh asked him about, Murtagh just let it drop. After that everyone just went to bed to get ready for the next day.


	26. Telling Everyone

Kendra was very chipper the next morning, as you could tell from the fact she was whistling happily and doing something very close to skipping. She made it to the battle arena in record time. Murtagh saw her, but she didn't see him. She let out a squeak when he pulled her backwards by the waist.

"Hello, Kendra." she could feel his smile on her neck.

"Hello, Murtagh." she muttered back and turned around to kiss him. It was in the middle of the kiss that Eragon and Arya came.

"Hey! Hey! None of that you two!" Eragon yelled. Kendra was going to break the kiss, but Murtagh just ignored him and actually pulled her closer, which caused Arya to laugh.

"I'm getting Orrin and the others to see this." Eragon taunted, this time both of them ignored him. Arya snickered. Eragon grumbled under his breath and found a mirror to contact Orrin and the others. That was when Murtagh and Kendra broke apart. Kendra skipped happily over to the mirror, when Eragon said the words.

"Hello!" she said happily, "Can you get me Orrin, Nasuda, and Ajihad?" the magician that was on the other side of the mirror nodded. It was a few moments after that when the three showed up. Kendra sat on the grassy part of the arena.

"Hey, Any particular reason you contacted us?" Orrin asked.

"I had to stop Murtagh and Kendra from kissing in a public place." Eragon laughed when Kendra stuck her tongue out at him. Nasuda was looking like she was refraining from jumping up and down, Ajihad was smiling, and Orrin was smiling also, with an eyebrow raised.

"Jealous." Murtagh teased Eragon.

"Oh, yeah, I'm jealous of Kendra." Eragon rolled his eyes.

"Good to see you'll admit it." Murtagh snickered at Eragon's mad face.

"It was sarcasm!" Eragon objected.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Murtagh sighed and plopped down next to Kendra, putting an arm around her shoulders. Kendra and Arya snickered when Eragon growled.

"Okay, remeber us?" Nasuda asked, her eyes were bright and she was smiling.

"Yes, we remeber you." Kendra laughed.

"Okay then, give us details. I wanna know what happened between you two!" Nasuda answered, making a hand motion towards Murtagh and Kendra. Both of them blushed. Eragon took the mirror from Kendra.

"Hey!" she called, but Eragon ignored her.

"Well, we were forced to go to a ball last night, and while Murtagh and Kendra were dancing, they just started kissing." Eragon said.

"Is that all Murtagh told you?"Arya asked, and took the mirror from Eragon.

"There was a conversation!" Arya scolded.

"Hey! Murtagh! You never said there was a conversation!" Eragon whined, Murtagh laughed.

"I was tired, you were being annoying, so I told you the simplified version of things." was what Murtagh said.

"Okay well, when they started dancing Kendra asked Murtagh what if I had said no to you asking me for a dance, and Murtagh said you wouldn't because you love me. Next, Kendra asked what if I really did love you and Murtagh pulled her into a dip and replied then I would be extremely lucky and I could finally admit that I love you too. Then, they said I love you to one another and kissed." Arya finished.

"Wow, I didn't think you would remeber the conversation that well..." Kendra said looking at her with wide eyes.

"Of course." Arya smiled at her.

"Oh, let us get Tawni and Tanya." Orrin laughed. Kendra grabbed the mirror from Arya and glared at her brother.

"No! Orrin! Don't you dare!" Kendra growled. Orrin just smiled and left the room to get the two.

"Hey, did Carvahall get to Surda yet?" Eragon asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, they just got here actually, this morning." Ajihad replied, they had some small talk until Orrin came back, Tawni and Tanya trailing behind him. He was grinning widely and Tanya and Tawni were giving him puzzled looks.

"Hi Tawni! Hi Tanya!" Kendra said.

"Kendra!" the two said, surprised.

"What's new?" Tawni asked, automatically getting in gossip mode. Kendra blushed and glared at Orrin who snickered.

"Ooohh! It's something to do with her little friend!" Tanya cooed and Kendra's blush deepened confirming that.

"What? What? What?" Tawni asked, jumping up and down happily. Murtagh decided to answer for Kendra and pulled Kendra over and kissed her. Kendra made a surprised noise, but then kissed him back. Tawni, Nasuda, and Tanya squealed. Eragon sighed.

"Well, that's probably all the information you're going to get out of them now." he laughed. Arya nodded in agreement.

"Great, my little sister...." Orrin muttered. Ajihad snickered. Eragon and Arya talked to the others and waited for Murtagh and Kendra to stop. When they finally did, they were both panting.

"Finally done you two?" Eragon asked. Kendra glared playfully at him.

"No, actually, I'm not." she snickered and pulled Murtagh back down by his shirt. Murtagh laughed before his lips came in contact with hers. Arya snickered along with Nasuda.

"Nice going Eragon." Orrin growled, rolling his eyes.

"Well, who knows how long that will go on. Goodbye Kendra." Orrin laughed, when Kendra just waved her hand. Murtagh grabbing her hand from mid air and pulling it back down. The others laughed and then the mirror turned off. It was a few seconds after that Kendra and Murtagh broke apart for air again.

"Now, before you two start again, let's see if we can contact Orik." Arya laughed.

"If we must." Murtagh sighed. Kendra laughed. Eragon worked on the mirror and finally got a dwarf on it.

"Hello, is Orik there?" Eragon asked politely.

"Of course, I'll go get him." the dwarf replied, and was off to find Orik. Orik came back about five minutes later.

"Hey! Eragon!" Orik cheered.

"Great to see you." Orik added.

"You too." Eragon said.

"We have some news." Arya said, coming up behind Eragon.

"What? You and Eragon are finally a couple?" Orik asked Arya. Eragon and Arya blushed. Murtagh and Kendra laughed.

"No! But Kendra and Murtagh are!" Arya said.

"Finally!" Orik laughed, Kendra took the mirror from Eragon.

"I know!" she laughed also. They talked to Orik a while longer until it was time for Eragon and Arya's lesson from Oromis, then they said goodbye and Arya and Eragon headed to meet Oromis. Kendra and Murtagh looked around the arena to see if any one wanted to challenge them.


	27. Double Spar

It had been about four months since the four riders arrived in Ellsmera. Elves challenged Murtagh and Kendra everyday, not one of them managed to beat either one of them, even with their quicker speed. Eragon, Arya, and Queen Islanzadi were watching a few of them today.

"Hey, how about a double spar?" a snide voice called out. Kendra and Murtagh both looked and saw Vanir and another elf.

"Two against two." Vanir sneered. Murtagh and Kendra shared a glance.

"Sure." they both answered at the same time. Murtagh and Kendra got across from Vanir and the other elf. Vanir flew towards Murtagh who was quick to deflect him. Kendra knew better than to look at their battle and stared at the other elf. She blond hair with brown streaks and had bright blue eyes with green flecks in them. They were staring at each other. The blond elf without any warning came at Kendra, and Kendra jumped to avoid the hit. She jumped everywhere to avoid the hits, eventually Kendra and Murtagh were back to back. They each parried attacks. Without warning Murtagh grabbed Kendra's waist with one hand, pulling her down to avoid being hit with Vanir's sword. Vanir and the blond elf's swords clashed with one another. Kendra rolled to the left, the blond elf followed her closely. Kendra managed to get a few hits in, considering she was low to the ground and the elf couldn't reach her as well. The elf hissed in pain. The blond elf stepped up her game to beat Kendra, and managed to knock Kendra's sword from her hand. Kendra cursed and continued to jump everywhere to dodge, except without her sword this time. She was having difficulty without her sword though and the blond elf managed to get it a few hits. Kendra growled in annoyance, and in slight pain. Murtagh had seen Kendra's sword go flying and was slowly heading backward towards it. Murtagh bent down quickly and grabbed it, Kendra was still dodging and having more sucess in doing so.

"Kendra!" he called and threw the sword. Kendra looked up, while dodging and dived sideways, grabbing the sword in mid air, and rolled on to the ground, jumping up quickly to start attacking the blond elf, who was surprised.

Kendra managed to knock the sword out of her hands and put her sword against the elf's throat and panted, "Dead." The blond elf nodded in approval.

"Good! Now Kendra! A little help please!" Murtagh yelped, ducking to aviod one of Vanir's swings. Kendra took a running start and jumped off a tree, flying through the air, she surprised Vanir and knocked the sword from his hand. The crowd gaped at the fact that when she landed, Kendra landed on her hands and flipped off of them, landing perfectly. Murtagh finished the fight by putting his sword to Vanir's heart. Vanir growled and stomped off, before Murtagh had a chance to say dead. The elves had watched enthralled again and clapped and cheered when Kendra and Murtagh won.

"Um....okay....dead?" Murtagh panted. Kendra shrugged. Kendra turned to the blond elf.

"Your a really good fighter. If it hadn't been a double spar, you would have won." Kendra laughed. The blond elf smiled at her.

"Thanks, I would like to try a one on one battle with you some day, not today, I'm to tired." the blond laughed, Kendra joining in.

"Kendra." Kendra panted, holding out a hand for the blonde elf to shake.

"Ashlen." the blonde replied, taking her hand. They shook hands.

"Water..." Murtagh groaned, Kendra and Ashlen nodded in agreement. Eragon laughed and brought over some drinks. Kendra finished her drink and let out a whoosh of breath.

"That was one of the tougher battles." Murtagh laughed. Kendra nodded in agreement.

"You two are an amazing team and great fighters." Ashlen complimented. Murtagh nodded.

"Thanks!" Kendra smiled, it changed to a frown quickly though. Suddenly, Kendra let out a cry and gripped her stomach. Murtagh was at her side in a second.

"Kendra! What's wrong?!" Murtagh asked frantically.

"ICE! FIND ICE! SOMETHING IS WRONG!" Kendra yelled, wrapping her hands around her stomach. Eragon and Arya ran to find Ice, Murtagh and Ashlen stayed crowded around Kendra. The surrounding elves were in chaos. Kendra screamed once before she passed out.


	28. Double Surprise

Thorn broke into Murtagh's head, "Murtagh! Ice! Problem!" Thorn roared loudly, obviously in a panic, Murtagh winced at the loudness of his voice. Murtagh took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Thorn! Shut up! What happened?" Murtagh yelled back in his mind.

"Nothing! Ice and I were just sitting there and suddenly she roared in pain and then fainted! Nothing caused it! We were sitting in the shade relaxing! She was in pain, Murtagh! IN PAIN and I love her and I couldn't do anything!" Thorn sounded like he was close to tears. Murtagh gazed down at Kendra, he knew the feeling.

"Calm down! Where are you?" Murtagh asked. He continued to look at Kendra

"About a mile east of Ellsmera!" Thorn answered. Murtagh searched for Arya or Eragon's mind and found Arya's.

"Arya! Thorn and Ice are a mile east of Ellsmera!" Murtagh told her.

"Got it!" she replied. Murtagh lost the connection after that. He looked down again and saw Kendra was slowly waking up. He cupped her face in his hand.

"Kendra, where does it hurt?" he asked. Ashlen looked at the two anxiously.

"My lower stomach." Kendra gasped, "It's not my pain though, It's Ice's pain!" she added. She was panting now. Ashlen went to see if she could do anything about her stomach, but shook her head at Murtagh when she realized she couldn't do anything. Murtagh muttered a curse under his breath.

"Break the connection with Ice, we can find her and then you can help her." Murtagh urged. Kendra nodded and slowly the pain went away. Kendra immediatly jumped up after most of the pain was gone.

"They're about a mile east of Ellsmera." Murtagh told Kendra.

"We can telaport in to the general area." Ashlen told them. They nodded and luckily for them telaported to the exact place Thorn and Ice were. Thorn was at Ice's side, looking in a panic.

"We're here!" Murtagh announced running up to the two. Kendra beat him to it and was at Ice's side in an instant, Ashlen followed behind the two. Ice was panting slightly, but it seemed like most of the pain had gone away. Kendra connected to Ice's mind so she could talk to her, but couldn't feel her pain.

"Lady....I think I know what's wrong...." Ice panted.

"What is it Ice?" Kendra asked.

"I-I think I'm in labor....." Ice muttered. Kendra stared at her gaping, eyes wide in shock.

"S-she's in labor...." Kendra told Ashlen and Murtagh. Ashlen was nearly jumping for joy, Murtagh was in shock just like Kendra. Thorn looked like he was on the verge of fainting. It was then that Glaedr, Saphira, and Brock landed. The riders jumped down.

"How did you get here before us? No! Never mind, later!" Eragon scolded himself and hurried towards them.

"Oh my god! Ice is in labor! Oh my god!" Kendra looked like she was about to hyperventilate. Arya and Eragon gaped at her. Oromis immediately went to calm Ice.

"Lady! I need your help! I don't need you becoming scared and sending those feelings to me!" Ice growled at her. This calmed Kendra immediately.

"We'll get through this Ice." Kendra smiled softly at her.

"Of course we will." Ice snorted, sounding close to hysteria. Kendra broke into Thorn's mind.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" she yelled, she saw Thorn wince, but it snapped him out of his shock and he jumped over even closer to Ice's head.

"Do you have any clue how many eggs she is carrying?" Oromis asked.

"We didn't even know she was carrying any eggs." Murtagh answered, he seemed to be the only one calm besides Oromis and Glaedr. Saphira and Brock were watching anxiously from one side, Arya and Eragon watching anxiously from the other side. Oromis, Ashlen, and Glaedr were checking over Ice and helping her through it. Kendra, Murtagh, and Thorn were all near Ice's head comforting her. Murtagh was sharing his calm with Ice, getting some of her pain, as you could tell from his occasional wince or when he flinched. It was about a two hour birth and they got three eggs from Ice. The first one was as white as Ice, the second as red as Thorn, and the final a mix, a pink egg. There was no question as to who the father was. Ice was leaning against Thorn in exhaustion, they were mumbling to each other in their minds.

"You were amazing." Thorn muttered.

"We're parents....I'm extremely happy, I can't wait until they find riders." Ice mumbled back. Ice suggested they go back and Kendra insisted she ride on Thorn with Murtagh since Ice was exhausted. Ice attempted to argue but Murtagh and Thorn were also against her. She finally relented. Thorn dropped Kendra and Murtagh in the center of town, along with the other dragon riders. The dragons went to the dragon hold to get some well earned dinner. Kendra was holding the pink and white eggs in her bag, Murtagh the red egg in his knapsack. They walked into the main hall, Islanzadi and many other elves were gathered around eating dinner. Kendra grinned enthusiastically, jumping in place. Murtagh chuckled, but was smiling just as wide as Kendra.

"It looks as if you two have good news." Islanzadi laughed.

"Ice had eggs!" Kendra nearly shrieked. Islanzadi dropped her glass which broke into a million pieces. Her mouth was dropped open in shock. The other elves started whispering excitedly to one another.

"T-that is wonderful! How many?" she asked, grinning.

"Three!" Kendra replied.

"Well, you two can be the protectors of the eggs until they hatch for someone." Islanzadi told the two.

"Do you want to see them?" Kendra asked.

"Of course!" the queen laughed. Kendra gently put her bag on the table, Murtagh put his knapsack next to her bag. Kendra took out the white egg at the same time Murtagh pulled out the red egg, then Kendra stuck her hand back in the bag and pulled out the pink egg. Islanzadi clapped once, and smiled widely.

"Wonderful! Protect them with your life!" Islanzadi warned.

"Of course." Murtagh scoffed and Kendra nodded. Murtagh and Kendra just went strolling through Ellsmera after that.

"I want to show you something." Murtagh said and led Kendra to a field. It was surrounded by wild flowers and had a small pond in it. It was near sunset now.

"Woah! This is beautiful!" Kendra gasped in amazement.

"Yeah, you know Ice kinda stole my fire, your always going to remember this day as the day Ice had her eggs." Murtagh chuckled.

"How did she steal your fire?" Kendra asked, curious.

"Oh, because I was going to court you." Murtagh shrugged, "Guess I'll do it some other day." Murtagh sighed. Kendra gaped at him. Murtagh smirked at her.

"Is that your way of asking me to marry you?" Kendra asked cautiously.

"Maybe." Murtagh's smirk widened, he got on one knee and pulled out a little black box. Kendra covered her mouth with her hand and tears filled her eyes.

"Well, Kendra, Will you marry me?" Murtagh asked, smiling lightly. Kendra jumped on him and kissed him. When she broke the kiss, Murtagh laughed.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes! YES! Oh my god! Yes!" Kendra yelled. Murtagh laughed but was shut up by Kendra's lips. The sun went down in the background. Murtagh slipped the ring on her finger. She admired it. The ring was different, it wasn't diamond, it was gemstone. It was blue, green, and yellow. Kendra loved it. **(Ring on Proflie) **The two ended up falling asleep in the field.

**I know totally cliche. Oh well, I bet you guys didn't expect either of the big things that happened in this chapter, did ya?**


	29. Breaking the News

****

**Newly Refurbished Chapter**

Murtagh woke up to Kendra shaking him. She didn't know he was awake yet, so he pulled her down and kissed her. She let out a surprised squeak just before her lips hit his. They were interrupted.

"What?" Murtagh grumbled, annoyed at the interruption.

_"We were so worried!" _Ice cried in the two heads again.

"What? Why?" Kendra asked, in slight shock.

_"You didn't show up for dinner last night and Thorn and I couldn't reach either one of you_." Ice explained.

"We fell asleep." Murtagh told her.

"Ice! Ice! You'll never guess what happened yesterday!" Kendra squealed loudly in Thorn, Ice, and Murtagh's head, efficently changing the subject. Murtagh chuckled in his head and in real life.

_"What!"_ Ice asked excitedly, all passed concern gone.

"Murtagh courted me!" Kendra squealed. Ice joined in her squealing and you could imagine Ice and Kendra jumping up and down together in excitement.

"_Congratulations!"_ Thorn laughed. Murtagh joined in his laughter. Thorn came and picked the two of them up, making Ice mad that Thorn was babying her. They landed and Eragon. Islanzadi, and Arya were waiting for them.

"Hey! Where were you two?" Eragon asked, looking as if he was barely refraining from screaming at them for worrying him.

"We fell asleep in a field we were looking at." Kendra explained.

"Ooohh! You fell 'asleep'." Arya said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Murtagh and Kendra faces exploded in red.

"No! Just sleeping!" Kendra squealed. "You've been spending to much time with Eragon!" she objected as she released that was something he would usually do in this situation.

"Ooookkkkaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy." Eragon drew out the word. Murtagh sighed and shook his head, running a hand over his face.

"We have to tell the Varden of the eggs." Islanzadi butt in, smiling at the embarrassed faces of Kendra and Murtagh and helping them change subjects. "And Orik, but we can do that later." Murtagh added, hiding his blush pretty efficiently. They got connected to Orrin, Tawni, Tanya, Ajihad, Nasuda, and to their surprise, Katrina and Roran.

"Hey! We have great news!" Kendra squealed.

"What?" Tawni asked, excitedly.

"Ice had eggs." Eragon explained, before Kendra could announce they engagement and she tilted her head.

"That's brilliant!" Ajihad smiled calmly.

"Did you ask her yet?" Orrin asked Murtagh anxiously, not really caring about the eggs at the moment. Murtagh rolled his eyes. Kendra looked between the two, curious.

"Yes, Orrin, I did." Murtagh laughed, Orrin smiled widely.

"She said yes didn't she?" Orrin asked excitedly, knowing Murtagh would be in a bad mood if she said no.

"Yes, Orrin, I did." Kendra smiled also, catching on to what they were talking about after thinking about it for a few seconds."What are you three talking about?" Tanya whined, not content to not know about the conversation.

"Oh, nothing too important." Murtagh shrugged, barely concealing a smirk, so he could keep a straight face.

"Yeah, just the fact Murtagh courted me." Kendra added, sounding very blasé. She leaned against him, he put an arm around her shoulder. It was dead silent for a few seconds.

"AAAAHHH! KENDRA! DETAILS!" Tawni screamed, squealing girlishly.

"Let me see the ring!" Arya squealed also, out of character, coming over and grabbing Kendra's hand. Ashlen was right behind her on that idea.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! You two are going to get married!" Katrina smiled hugely, jumping up and down. Roran laughed at Katrina.

"I knew it! I knew you two were meant to be together!" Nasuda gloated. Roran, Ajihad, Islanzadi, and Orrin were smiling at the two and Eragon was gaping at them. Murtagh and Kendra both laughed at their friends.

"Congratulations." Roran also laughed at the others, and said the only normal thing to say, congratulations.

"We can tell the elves at lunch, and the rest of the Varden you can tell when you get back to Surda." Islanzadi explained. Murtagh nodded and Kendra attempted to wiggle her hand from Arya, who was now passing it to Ashlen, like a shiny new toy.

"Yeah, we can do that when I get my hand back." Kendra laughed and the others joined in. Ashlen just gripped her hand tighter in response, making Kendra sigh and then slouch back in defeat.


	30. A Worried Surprise

**Newly Refurbished Chapter**

After Ashlen and Arya finally let go of Kendra's hand, Murtagh put his arm around her shoulders and they all headed to lunch, where Islanzadi would announce Murtagh and Kendra's engagement to the rest of the elves. It was about half way through lunch when Islanzadi tapped her spoon against her wine glass. The noise of the crowd was automatically quieted to hear what she would say, usually things announced at lunch were important.

"I have wonderful news friends!" Islanzadi exclaimed, "We have an engagement to celebrate!" Cheers sounded, even though they had no clue who was engaged, they were happy that they got to celebrate.

"Murtagh and Kendra are getting married!" Islanzadi raised her glass and all the other elves raised their glasses, clinking them with people around them before taking a swig. Many of the elves loved Kendra and Murtagh and were great friends of them, making them even happier for the celebration to come. All eyes were on Kendra and Murtagh and it was making Kendra blush brightly. Murtagh pulled Kendra up with him, surprising her, and raised his glass.

"Thank you friends, we will be sure to invite you all!" he smiled, you could tell he was ecstatic about Kendra accepting his engagement. He didn't even seem like himself at the moment

"Yes, thank you." Kendra added, smiling also, but still blushing. She may stand up for what she believed in, but she still got embarrassed easily. More cheers sounded and many elves stood up to be able to clink glasses with Murtagh and Kendra.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Eragon started to chant immaturely, and the elves eventually joined in. Murtagh and Kendra laughed, Murtagh bending down to Kendra's level to kiss her and Kendra wrapped one arm around his neck, the other holding her drink. Murtagh wrapped one arm around her waist, the other holding his drink. The elves whistled and laughed, Kendra and Murtagh broke apart and sat back down.

The rest of lunch was alive with chatter about the upcoming wedding and to embarrass Kendra even more, elves kept coming up to her and asking to see the ring and then 'oohed' and 'aahed' over it, complimenting Murtagh's style and how perfectly the ring fit Kendra's personality. Ice found her rider's constantly red face entertaining and Kendra kept shooting glares at her. Thorn was practically jumping in place with excitement that his 'parents' were getting married. Eragon and Arya were smiling at the two, Eragon's smile, somewhat a smirk. Everyone was content and excited for the upcoming wedding, even Kendra.

After lunch, Kendra and Murtagh discussed it and decided they would head to Surda and Arya and Eragon could meet them when they were done their training. That's where the joyous atmosphere of the morning turned sad for the elves, no one wanted them to leave, but they had too.

Eragon attempted to argue, but couldn't come up with any good points on why they should stay except, " But! You guys! I'll miss you!"

Arya just sighed in resignation, "It's Nasuada's turn to be your best friend, but no, and I repeat NO planning the wedding without me!" she commanded Kendra not to plan the wedding without her, pointing a finger in her friends face, and Ashlen nodded in agreement.

Everyone hugged goodbye for the millionth time and just before Kendra and Murtagh were about to take off, all the riders hissed in near unison, gripping their palms. They looked wide eyed at one another and Islanzadi and the other elves looked at them all frantically.

"There is...another rider..." Kendra muttered staring at her palm in confusion, but the elves heard her with their advanced hearing. A mix of fear and excitement filled their faces.


	31. Flustering Islanzadi

**Newly Refurbished Chapter**

"Uh...W-Wha?" Kendra stammered, still staring, Murtagh was silent, but he seemed to be thinking something over, even through his shock. The girl shrugged, jostling the dragon on her shoulder, making it squeak.

"Okay, I'll go if you two don't want me to join you." the girl shrugged again, causing the little silver dragon to glare darkly at her.

"NO!" Murtagh and Kendra exclaimed in sync. Kendra walking over to the girl at the same time.

"Well, I'm Kendra and this is Murtagh, what's your name?" Kendra asked, crouching down to the girl's level, and putting on her charm.

"I'm Alexandra, but you can call me Alex." Alex introduced herself. She looked at Murtagh, "Is he ever going to stop staring?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Murtagh snapped out of it and scowled. Before he could make some sarcastic comment, Ice stepped in.

"Hello young one, my name is Ice, and this is my mate Thorn." Ice pointed Thorn out with her tail. Alexandra seemed to jump a bit when Ice talked to her, looking at her with wide eyes. Murtagh tilted his head slightly.

"Dragons can talk?" Alexandra asked innocently. Ice chuckled lightly and Thorn snorted.

"Yes, but your dragon won't talk for a few weeks." Kendra explained, the before mentioned dragon squeaked and jumped off of Alexandra's shoulder, nearly skipping over to Thorn and Ice.

"He's a boy." Thorn told Murtagh.

"Your dragon is a boy, when she learns to talk you can name him." Murtagh explained, getting over his slight annoyance of the girl. He still looked slightly troubled about something, Kendra reminded herself to ask him about it later.

"Okay." She nodded. " Can you show me magic?" Alexandra asked eagerly. Murtagh and Kendra both chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"First let's see how you can sword fight and then we can only show a little bit of magic." Kendra suggested gently.

"I'm okay at sword fighting, my Dad showed me a little bit, but I'm still a novice." Alexandra explained. Murtagh noted the use of novice.

"Wait, first let's tell Islanzadi we found her." Murtagh informed them, pulling out a mirror from his knapsack. "Let us see Islanzadi, please." he said to the elf on the other side. The elf nodded and was back with Islanzadi in a matter of minutes.

"You're going to love us." Kendra laughed. Islanzadi quirked an eyebrow in question.

"We found the next dragon rider already." Murtagh chuckled as an explanation. Islanzadi gaped.

"But, um...how old does someone have to be to be a dragon rider?" Kendra asked, suddenly curious.

"Uh, the youngest rider was thirteen." Islanzadi explained, "Why?" she asked, now also curious, but expecting what was coming next anyway.

"Not anymore is thirteen the youngest rider." Murtagh shrugged, knowing she would either take this in stride or freak out.

"How old is this rider you have found?" Islanzadi asked, catching on to what they were both implying.

"Eight." Alex chimed in, appearing behind Murtagh and Kendra. Islanzadi turned even paler than her usual skin tone.

"I-I must discuss this with Eragon and Arya." she muttered. "Goodbye." she nearly ran off the screen. Kendra giggled and Murtagh shook his head.

"Wow, I've never seen Islanzadi that flustered, I commend you Alex." Kendra clapped Alex on the back jokingly, making the girl tumble forward slightly, but grin.


	32. I'm Back: Along with Back to Ellesmera

**How shocked were you? And how many of you had to go back and reread the whole story? Yeah, I know. I'm back baby!!! And I swear, I'll make my updates ASAP, more on the weekends than on the weekdays, but I swear. I was looking through my PC and came across a folder labeled, 'Stopped or Paused' and, realizing it was much too large, decided to pick this back up. I had to reread the whole story too, and the surprising thing is, I winced at my own grammar. And, I nearly fainted at half my spelling, I'm gonna have to repost this better, but first I'll finish it. Gosh! I was horrible back when I first started! I shocked myself reading this. But, it was fun, reading something I had totally forgotten about. Has that ever happened to you? You find a really old story you were working on and don't remember what it was, so you get to read your own work from a completely different point of view? And, whoever stuck through this outrageously large AN, I commend you and thank you. Now, the most shocking part of the whole chapter: THE WRITING! AH! (:**

Kendra clapped her hands together, moving to stand. "Okay Alex. You can ride on the back of Thorn or Ice, your choice. We're heading to Surda and your dragon is still too young to fly, let alone carry you." Kendra chuckled.

"She said she isn't very good with magic, shouldn't we take her to be trained by Oromis and her dragon by Glaedr?" Murtagh pointed out smugly, also standing.

"I wanna go with you guys!" Alex whined, hopping up from the fallen tree she was currently sitting on. "Can't you guys just teach me magic? I mean, if you're not getting training, you have to be really good!" she pointed out. Murtagh and Kendra shared a glance.

"Sweetie, we're not sure Islanzadi would like that…" Kendra started off gently.

"Not that we wouldn't love to do that." Murtagh was quick to interject. Kendra nodded.

"No, we'd love to, but Islanzadi would want you to be trained by the man who trained us, Oromis-elda." Kendra automatically called him that, even though she was now considered his equal. Alex stomped her foot stubbornly, and it was then that it hit Kendra that, although this girl was a dragon rider, she was also just that, a little girl.

"Who cares what Islanzadi says!" Alex exclaimed.

"Well, she's the queen of the elves and very powerful." Murtagh informed her, "We're supposed to follow her commands." He explained further.

"But you guys aren't elves, I already saw your ears. Why should you have to listen to her if you're not her…uh, species?" Alex pointed out. Murtagh sighed, obviously this little girl was just as stubborn as Kendra. Actually, she reminded him of Kendra, she had dark brown hair, but in the sunlight you could see streaks of red. Her eyes were bluish-gray, but had the same fire spark as Kendra in them.

"How about we go to Ellesméra, but we'll try and convince Islanzadi to let us train you?" Murtagh attempted to appease her for a moment. Alex grinned happily at him. Kendra gave him a grateful glance and he nodded slightly in reply. Silent conversation was one of their specialties.

"So, do you want to ride my dragon, the white one, Ice or Murtagh's dragon, the red one, Thorn?" Kendra chirped, already mounting.

"I wanna ride with you." Alex ran over to Kendra's feet.

"Can you handle it Ice?" Kendra asked aloud. Ice snorted in reply.

"_Lady, I can handle it." _Ice answered in all their minds, then just in Thorn's, _"Haha, the little human already likes me more." _Ice taunted childishly. Thorn rolled his eyes as only a dragon could.

"_Yeah, whatever," _he shook it off, changing the subject._ "Is it just me, or does the little human look kind of like Murtagh and Kendra?"_he commented, laughter in his under tone.

"_Wow, she does…how odd." _Ice realized he was correct. Murtagh's eyes, both of their hair colors, Kendra's personality.

"_A coincidence, no doubt." _Thorn shrugged. He leaned backwards and with a mighty leap, took flight. Ice realized Kendra had already helped Alex in and broke in their thoughts for one last thing.

"_Hold on little one. Make sure you're dragon is secure." _Ice turned her head around to see that Alex' stomach had grown considerably larger and was moving. She snorted.

"We're good!" Alex chirped, patting her stomach, making it squeak. Kendra and Ice both laughed, before they took off.

"Weeee!" Alex screamed halfway through the flight, nearly making Kendra unable to maintain a good grip on Ice in the process, by the sheer fact that she was laughing to hard.

"_Come on Lady, if I remember the first time you rode me…after you stopped screaming in fear, you started screaming in exhilaration." _Ice teased.

"_Shut it Ice." _Kendra replied, laughing in her mind.

"_Technically, my mouth is shut Lady." _Ice giggled. Kendra laughed also.

"_You know what I mean."_ Kendra replied easily, loving how she and Ice could always get into such a friendly flow. _"Hey, how long do you think it will take to get to Ellesmera?" _she questioned.

"_Well, we didn't leave there too long ago, so probably less than an hour." _ Ice estimated.

"_Okay, good." _Kendra wasn't sure how long Alex could stay still. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, except for the occasional laughter from Ice or Kendra whenever Alex giggled or screamed or laughed. After nearly a half an hour, Thorn butt into their thoughts.

"_Ice do you want me to take the little one?" _he asked, obviously worried.

"_I have a name you know." _Alex grumbled, although Kendra doubted she had meant for anyone else to hear it. Thorn and Ice ignored it though.

"_I got it!" _Ice snapped.

"_Told you she wouldn't want you to interfere."_ Murtagh snickered, alerting Kendra that he was also in their minds, although she had already sensed that.

"_Shut it. Not your place to comment." _Kendra teased, _"Although, you comment on every little thing whether we like it or not." _

"_Correct." _Murtagh commented, just to get her mad. _"What are you gonna do about it?" _he teased.

"_You guys can stop flirting, you're already betrothed." _Thorn commented smugly. Although they both should have already been used to it, Kendra and Murtagh both blushed, especially when Ice and Alex giggled at that.

"_Shut it." _They thought in sync.

"_Gosh Tag, you've been spending too much time with me." _Kendra laughed.

"_Never enough love." _Murtagh finished their in mind conversation, just as Ice and Thorn started to descend.

**I know, oh my god, a whole thousand words! AHHHHH!**


	33. Eragon Fights Back

Ice and Thorn landed in the center of Ellesmera, since they were easily allowed through the magic barricade since Oromis recognized them. Before they had even gotten off of them, Kendra, Murtagh, and Alex were surrounded by Arya, Eragon, Ashlen, Oromis, and Glaedr. Kendra slid down as did Murtagh and Alex grabbed Kendra's outstretched hand. Eragon raised an eyebrow.

"Did you two have a child that has aged seven years in the last two hours?" Eragon asked, laughing. Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"I take it that Islanzadi hasn't made it to you guys yet then." Kendra inferred. They shook their heads. Before she could say anything, or even open her mouth, Alex's shirt squeaked and she giggled. All eyes were on her then.

"Stop, that tickles." She swatted at the moving bump in her shirt, right before she grew a second head. The little silver dragon popped it's head out of Alex's shirt. And, everyone gaped, except for Oromis and Glaedr. Oromis blinked in surprise, and Glaedr shook his head.

"That's a- oh my! You found the dragon rider!" Arya finally finished her sentence. "How old are you?" she asked, blinking.

"Eight." Alex answered, blasé. Eragon was still gaping, but Ashlen nodded, accepting it.

"_Hey, I never asked, is the silver dragon male or female?" _Murtagh questioned Thorn.

"_Male."_ Thorn replied. Murtagh nodded slightly in return. If Alex asked, it was good to know.

"Okay, Arya, Murtagh, why don't you bring Alex and her dragon to Ellesmera? Kendra can help me." Oromis intervened before too much random chatter could happen.

"_Teacher pet." _Murtagh couldn't help but taunt her. Kendra stuck the tongue out of the side of her mouth in reply.

"Bye Kendra!" Alex waved to her as she followed Murtagh. The others went to do what Oromis requested of them, leaving Oromis, Glaedr, Eragon, Saphira, Kendra, and Ice.

"What did you need help with?" Kendra asked curiously. Oromis smiled slightly.

"I want you two to spar, Eragon with daggers." Oromis informed her.

"O-kay…" Kendra stated, slowly taking her sword out of her belt. Eragon grinned.

"Thank you Oromis." Eragon chirped, surprising Kendra even more so when he pulled out a pair of black and blue daggers. Eragon smirked at her, sliding into a crouch and just barely becoming shorter than Kendra. She blinked.

"Whoa, two things just threw me off. One, you have daggers, and two, I have to look down at someone." She shook those thoughts off and smirked, "Doesn't matter, I'll just have to beat some sense into you." Kendra's smirk widened. She pounced, thinking she could just fake a shot towards his stomach, but really go for his throat, but to her surprise, Eragon caught both her hands and pushed her sword right out of her hand. Then, he pointed to just under her chin with one dagger.

"Dead." He couldn't help the huge grin that covered his face. Kendra stared at him, mouth agape.

"Wah…" Kendra managed and Eragon burst into laughter, even Oromis cracked a smile.

"_Lady! Eragon just beat you! And you had your sword!" _Ice sounded just as shocked as Kendra.

"I know!" Kendra snapped aloud, causing the other two to look at her funny. "Rematch now." She commanded, regaining her sword.

"Now Kendra, don't be-" Eragon was cut off when he was forced to parry a flurry of attacks.

11 rematches later, Kendra screamed in frustration while Eragon took the oppuritunity to fall on his butt and nearly pass out, taking panting breathes. Oromis put a hand on Kendra's shoulder, which she shook off.

"Kendra calm down." Oromis stated, years of keeping a neutral tone in his voice coming in handy when he almost laughed. He knew she would react strongly when she learned he had taught Eragon with the daggers, but he had no clue how strongly.

"Rematch, this time, you with your daggers and me with my daggers." Kendra pulled her daggers out of her belt, flipping them around her fingers.

"Okay," Eragon wheezed, "Give me a minute."

"_Kendra, please calm down." _Saphira begged in her mind, and she calmed, but only because of the desperation in Saphira's voice.

"Take a break." Kendra grumbled, putting her daggers back in her belt and sitting Indian style in front of Eragon.

"No. I got this." Eragon stumbled to his feet, pulling out his own daggers.

"Eragon, don't get cocky. Kendra is much more skilled than you with daggers." Oromis warned.

"Eragon, I'm not going to-" Eragon pulled one out of her book, and cut her off, lunging at her with two daggers out. She stuck out a leg and spun around, knocking his feet out from underneath him, putting both daggers to his throat. Eragon coughed for a moment as Kendra shook her head.

"Yeah, okay, let's take a break." Eragon agreed, embarrassed. Kendra rolled her eyes and returned her daggers to her sheath, smirking.


	34. Murtagh's Trust

**Whoops. I goofed. The chapter before I took my super long break I said that Alex's dragon was a girl, and then the one after I returned I said the dragon was a boy. Okay, so I'm going to say that ALEX'S DRAGON IS A BOY! Any name ideas? (Not that the dragon needs a name, hehe.) *You'll get it later* Review them!**

"Good choice." She nodded at him.

"Yeah, well I still beat you before!" he exclaimed stubbornly and Kendra laughed.

"True enough." She agreed, no longer mad about that since she knew she could still beat anyone with her daggers. She held out a hand to him and when she took it, she managed to hoist him up, but almost fell in the process.

"You two should probably go check in with Islanzadi." Oromis moderated, to insure no further fighting would happen. They both nodded and started towards Islanzadi's home. Arya, Murtagh, and Alex were already there, along with Brock and Thorn. Alex was talking animatedly to the queen of the elves, making wild hand gestures to go along with her story. Islanzadi was simply watching in astonishment.

"And then, I accidentally dropped the rock, because I was surprised by the shaking, but not scared. No, I wasn't scared at all. But, anyway, when it hit the ground it squeaked and I was really surprised then, but- oh! Hi Kendra!" Alex turned her attention to Kendra, hugging her as she got close enough.

"Hello Alex." Kendra managed to keep the laughter in her head, not her voice.

"Guess what?" Alex hopped lightly in place.

"What?" Kendra asked.

"Islanzadi said as long as it was okay with some guy named Oromis, that I could go with you and Murtagh to Surda! Isn't that great?" Alex clapped.

"That is great!" Kendra agreed. _"Is this what I'm like all the time?" _Kendra asked Murtagh in her head.

"_Most of the time." _Murtagh chuckled back.

"That would be fine with me." Oromis put his input in.

"Yayayay! Okay! But, before we go can I show my dragon these forests? They're so pretty!" Alex begged.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Kendra asked uncertainly. Alex waved her away.

"Nah, if you need me or I need you we can just use the mind communication thingy." Alex skipped, her dragon back on her shoulder.

"Bye Kendra! Bye Murtagh! Bye other people!" Alex waved behind her, whistling slightly now as she left view.

"Am I that bad?" Kendra asked Murtagh again, but Ashlen decided to answer.

"Not all the time." Ashlen smirked at her and Kendra stuck her tongue out at her. Kendra turned her attention back to Murtagh, pouting.

"I don't act so energized all the time, do I Tag?" Kendra sniffled pathetically, barely acting correctly. She acted well enough for Murtagh to fall for it though.

"No! Kendra! Of course not!" Murtagh soothed, grabbing her forearms, and kissing her forehead. Kendra's eyes widened.

"Are you saying I act lazy? So unenergized that I'm lazy?" Kendra squeaked. Murtagh's eyes also widened.

"No! No! No! That's not what I meant! You have the perfect amount of energy! You're perfect!" Murtagh blurted. Kendra finally lost it, bursting into giggles. Murtagh looked at her in confusion until a lightbulb went off over his head.

"Son of a…" he cursed, "Evil pixie!" he accused, pulling away from Kendra and pointing at her. Everyone laughed, but Eragon stopped suddenly.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I have some very important news and it involves the evil pixie!" Eragon also pointed at Kendra.

"Can't beat the news that we were getting married." Murtagh mumbled, smirking slightly and Kendra rolled her eyes.

"Go on Eragon. Have your moment." Kendra sighed, leaning back into Murtagh, relaxed.

"I beat Kendra! A bunch of times!" Eragon grinned as everyone else either looked at him, impressed, or, as Arya did, clapped mockingly at him.

" Bravo." Arya finally laughed, letting Eragon live it up for a moment, but not for long. "But, I could easily beat you." She informed him.

"No you can't!"

"Want proof?"

"Let's spar! Now!"

And, Eragon's only excuse when it was over was, "I'm already tired from beating Kendra today!"

"Kendra." Murtagh muttered in her ear, and she glanced back at him from where they were lounging on the ground from watching the previous spar.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Something rubs me the wrong way about Alex. The story she was weaving before you and Eragon interrupted seemed like something was wrong." Murtagh rubbed the back of his neck as Kendra looked at him skeptically.

"Murtagh. She's just a little girl." Kendra put her doubts in the air.

"I know, but I don't know, something doesn't seem right with her story." Murtagh persisted.

"Like what? I wasn't here for the story. Explain." Kendra pushed.

"She said she found the egg a week ago, we felt the pain in our hands only this morning. Now, I know, it could have taken a few days to hatch, but even if it did, the dragon wouldn't look that big yet if it hatched this morning. It's a male dragon, and if you line him up to Thorn, then he would be that size after about a week. So, her hatching time and dragon size match, but not the time we felt her first touch the dragon." Murtagh explained, taking a deep breath when it was over.

"That makes sense." Kendra agreed, "But, I think you may be overanalyzing it, just a little bit." Kendra broke it to him softly.

"But I'm not!" he objected, "That detail just stuck out to me for some reason." He continued to explain.

"Okay Tag. How about we worry about that later. We'll get to spend plenty of time with Alex, and we can watch out for her." Kendra said just to appease him, and Murtagh was aware of that.

"Yeah, whatever." He agreed, mumbling.

"Tag!" Kendra objected exasperatedly as he stood, dusting himself off as he walked away. She let out a loud sigh, shaking her head. Arya caught her eyes, silently conveying a message, '_Is everything okay?"_ Kendra nodded reassuredly, but she wasn't so sure herself. She sighed, standing also. She should probably go and try and fix this now, she decided.

"_Thorn, where is he?"_ she asked quietly.

"_The arena, where you faced Ashlen for the first time." _Thorn informed her, figuring it would be best to just not ask.

"Thanks." She mumbled aloud, heading in that general direction.


	35. Who to Trust

When Kendra finally got to said arena, it was obvious to see where Murtagh was, since he was the only one here, and his whole demeanor screamed, 'Dark'. From the top of his dark brown hair, grey eyes, black clothing and armor, to the tip of his black sword, to the soles of his black boots.

"Murtagh." Kendra called softly. Murtagh made no sign of realizing she was hear, besides stiffening slightly. He slipped his sword out of his holder and sliced at the dummy. Kendra crossed her arms and waited patiently as he destroyed dummy after dummy. When he ran out of dummies, he quivered slightly, before putting his sword away again.

"Yes?" Murtagh asked curtly. Kendra sighed. Murtagh had trust issues. He always had. Ever since his father turned to Galbatorix and left him behind. She sighed again, stepping forward and slipping her arms around his neck.

"I love you. I don't say it enough, but I do." Kendra murmured into his ear. "I trust you. You're the one I trust the most. If I have a problem, you're the first person on my list to come to." She rubbed the front of his chest soothingly.

"I love you too." Murtagh managed.

"And, if you think that Alex might be a threat. Then, I'll trust your judgment and we can watch out for her." Kendra said, meaning it this time. Murtagh spun around, pulling her into his arms.

"No, it's okay. I'm probably just overanalyzing like you said. We have enough to worry about besides an eight year old little girl betraying us." Murtagh agreed. Kendra smiled softly up at him, leaning on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"It is horrible being this short. It's so hard to kiss you. Minimize please." She joked. He chuckled.

"No, it just makes it that much easier to do this." Murtagh slipped her off her feet, and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Murtagh! What are you doing?" she asked, still laughing.

"Let them think we're still arguing about something. We haven't had alone time in forever it seems." He explained, stopping at the place they had been staying the last few monthes, and dropping her on the bed.

Let's just say that they took their relationship to a whole new level that day, and there were some interesting noises coming from that place.

Eragon had avoided the subject for so long. He never got a clear answer on what happened that night of the ball all those weeks ago. As the usual group slowly dispersed, Ashlen heading off with another elf, Islanzadi discussing something with her advisers, the dragons all flying off to mess around or something, and who knew where Kendra and Murtagh had went, Arya was left alone. Eragon started striding towards her, but froze mid-stride when some other elf came up to her, and she laughed, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

He spun on his heel, stalking away. Figures, that's why she didn't show any interest. She already had someone. The man talking with Arya glanced behind her in time to see Eragon storm off.

"Oh, Arya. I'm not sure, but I think you have a problem." He gestured to Eragon just as he left view, but Arya caught a glimpse of him.

"Oh Eragon." She sighed, shaking her head, already knowing where his train of thought had gone.

"It's okay, Arya, go ahead." The man assured her. Arya sighed, then nodded.

"Thank you so much Jackson. I swear, I'll help you get Ashlen's attention soon." Arya grabbed his hands, shaking both of them.

"Go Arya." Jackson laughed, waving her off, and Arya nodded, spinning around and going in the direction Eragon had went. She rolled her eyes as he kicked the tree stump in front of him repeatedly in frustrastion.

She sighed, leaning on a tree with her arms crossed. After a few moments more of Eragon's rampaging, Arya decided to speak up.

"You really need to work on your attention skills if you don't realize I'm here." Arya spoke up. Eragon growled, spinning around.

"I was aware you were there when you first sighed." He stalked towards her and she looked at him in confusion.

"Eragon, what are you doing?" she asked, absoloutly positive he wouldn't hurt her, but a little worried about what he actually was doing. He stopped his stalk, laughing bitterly.

"I'm aware of everything you do Arya." Eragon laughed out, shaking his head. He seemed to basically ignore her last statement. "I'm aware when you're happy, when you're sad, when you're hurt. That's my sixth sense. Knowing what's going on with you." He smiled at her sadly. "I'm in love with you Arya. Maybe even madly in love." Eragon shook his head. Arya gasped lightly.

Her eyes scanned him and she realized he was different. All this time he had been changing in front of her eyes and she hadn't even noticed. He was grown now. He was mature now. He wasn't just some teenager crushing on her now. He loved her. He did.

"I love you enough to let you go." Eragon muttered, spinning around.

"Wait! Eragon!" Arya exclaimed, but he already bolted. She sat on the stomp he had previously been kicking. She cradled her head in her hands. How had she lost something she hadn't even realized she had?

"Stupid barrier thing." Alex grumbled, "Are we out of it yet?" she asked her dragon, waving a hand in its direction.

It seemed like all it took was that hand wave for something magic to work, for the dragon grew in size, and changed color. The dragon was pitch black now, and much larger than any of the other dragons back there, even more so then Saphira.

"_Not quite little mistress." _The dragon purred in her mind. Alex laughed.

"Gosh, aren't they so stupid back there? You'd think they'd at least check my mind, so some of the skills Daddy taught me could be put in use." Alex flipped her hair.

"_Master said that Kendra's weakness was being too trusting." _ The dragon shook his head, _"She trusted me before she left, thinking I was under the control of Master, only because I had too, not because I wanted too." _The dragon let out a mighty chuckle with Alex.

"Yeah, way to easy to trick them." Alex agreed. "Are we out of the magic barrier thing yet? Gosh!" Alex whined.

"_Yes, little mistress, we just left it." _The dragon informed her. Alex clapped.

"Brilliant. You know who to contact Shruikan…"


	36. Together At Last

Kendra stepped out of her and Murtagh's fantasy world to take a breath of fresh air (of course after slipping on a robe). It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

She was engaged to the perfect man.

She had her best friends in good health and happy.

She just had the most amazing half night of making love to the man she loved.

They had found the new dragon rider, and way before Galbatorix even had a chance too.

The new dragon rider was a sweet little girl who seemed to like her already.

But, knowing her life, she knew how that would undoubtly change soon. For now though, she was content to live it up.

Apparently, life was not on her side for that notion though. Glancing to her left, her attention was drawn to the lump leaning against her wall.

"Eragon?" she questioned. The man glanced up at her, confirming her suspicion. "You look horrible." She stated bluntly.

"Nice hair." He rebutted. She felt the top of her head and therefore felt the puff ball it had become. She sighed, slumping down next to him on the wall.

"So, what's going on that has you outside our door?" Kendra questioned. He mumbled something that she didn't quite catch, but she recognized the look on his face, love sick puppy that was beaten, to put it lightly. "Problems with Arya?" she questioned. He drew his knees to his chest, grumbling.

"She doesn't want me in the slightest. She has her elf boyfriend." Eragon stated sadly. Kendra tilted her head, elf boyfriend? Huh?

"Eragon. I think you might be jumping to conclusions." Kendra scolded, "I talk to Arya every single day. I think I'd know if she had a boyfriend, elf or not, which in case you're wondering, she doesn't." she informed him.

"Yes she does." Eragon objected stubbornly. "And, to make her happy, I let her go." Kendra glanced at him, then up slightly above his head in the distance, smiling softly as if pondering something.

"Well Eragon, you know the saying. If you love something, then let it go." Kendra stated, admitting defeat.

"I know, that's why I did it." Eragon nodded, happy someone understood. Kendra shook her head.

"I hate that saying." Kendra stated completely blasé. Eragon looked at her as she continued, "I have two alternatives. The first being, if you love something and let it go, fight like hell to get it back." She smiled at him, staring back at him. "That one won't work for you, this next one will." She explained, "The second alternative is, if you love something then let it go, always know that the same something loves you back and will return. They always do." She stood, using the wall as a support.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eragon scowled. Arya wasn't going to 'return' to him if that was what she was implying. She was never his to return to anyway. Kendra smirked at him as she opened her door. She motioned with her head behind him and he shook his head again, looking behind him. His eyes widened as he was immediately met with Arya's stare in to his eyes, only a few feet away from him. Kendra leaned down next to him at his level to insure Arya wouldn't hear her.

"You go get her Eragon. Fight like hell to make her stay." Kendra whispered to him, before returning inside with Murtagh. She sighed dreamily, sitting down next to him. He stuck his head out from under the covers, along with his upper chest, leaning his head on one hand to look at her, blinking up at her sleepily.

"I wake up and my warmth is gone. Why are you so happy?" he asked sleepily, only slightly grouchy. She chuckled, taking off the robe and getting back under the covers with him, snuggling back into his chest.

"Don't worry about it Tag. Just go back to sleep with me." Kendra soothed. She was almost asleep when she realized one important thing, bolting upright in bed. "Oh my god!" she yelled. Murtagh jumped, nearly falling off the bed, but catching himself just in time.

"What?" he asked, panicking, thinking they were suddenly under attack and tossing his clothes on while talking.

"We forgot about Alex! Oh my god Murtagh! It's been nearly four hours and she is somewhere in the middle of the forest!" Kendra looked like she was close to tears, but Murtagh took a deep breath.

"It's okay Kendra. I'll go and find her. You stay here and get some sleep, okay love?" Murtagh soothed, somehow seeming nicer than usual, maybe because he was tired.

"I'm coming with you." Kendra objected, starting to get out of bed, but Murtagh shook his head.

"It's okay. I'm already dressed anyway." Murtagh explained, motioning to his now fully clothed body. Kendra blinked.

"Whoa. That was really fast." She managed in surprise. Murtagh smoothed her hair, or rather, attempted to while chuckling. She was really worried. She could already imagine Islanzadi and an explanation. 'Oh, yeah. We found the dragon rider, we just lost her. Don't worry, she's only possibly hurt or dead or something. No biggy."

"Just stay here." He headed towards the front door.

"No! Wait! No, I will stay here, but take the back door. Eragon and Arya are talking out front!" Kendra stopped him.

"So that was why you were so happy before." Murtagh pondered as he recrossed the room, heading towards the back door this time. "Setting up friends up gives you a real kick, right?" he chuckled. Kendra giggled.

"Yeah, just wait until we get to Surda and I set up my brother and one of my best friends." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "You haven't seen nothing yet!" she swore. Murtagh shook his head, quietly laughing as he closed the door behind him and left.

**BAM! ERAGON ARYA LOVE! So many requests that I just had to do it. But, no matter what this seems like, they're not together yet. Something distracts them from making it official… **


	37. Alex's Evil Side

They stared at each other for who knows how long, before one of them broke the tense silence.

"I'm sorry." Arya offered, not really sure what to say, but then realized how stupid that was of her. He would think she was apologizing for dating someone, when she really meant to apologize for not realizing just how real his feelings were.

"Yeah, it's okay Arya. I just want you to be happy." Eragon pasted on a fake smile. So much for Kendra' s idea that she was coming back to love him. Arya rolled her eyes.

"Gosh Eragon! Will you just listen to me?" she snapped. Eragon shook his head.

"Arya, I'm serious, you don't need to explain anything to me." He stood, leaning on the wall for support, afraid that if he stood on his own, he would collapse.

"Eragon! Don't be stupid!" Arya waved her hands in the air.

"I'm not being stupid!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"I'm not having this argument with you!" Arya finally snapped.

"No I'm- what?" Eragon blinked, then shook his head. "Arya, I'm serious. Just forget about what I said back there, pretend like we're just friends." Arya nearly growled at him and he jumped backwards, scared slightly. "Arya?" he squeaked.

"Eragon!" she yelled back, "Get it through your thick skull that I don't want to be your friend!" Eragon drew back, flabbergasted at this sudden development. As he opened his mouth to reply, she refused to let him get that far, "No! You're going to listen to me right now!" Arya snapped and he nodded slightly. "I don't want to be your friend because I love you as more than that!" Arya took a deep breath through her nose, staring at Eragon with narrowed green eyes, looking both relieved and angry at the same time.

"Okay then." Eragon agreed, but then it seemed like it really hit him what she just said. "Oh…Oh! Arya!" he immediately swept her up in his arms, twirling her around and kissing her before she had a chance to let out anything besides a shocked giggle.

Murtagh really wasn't sure where to go in this forest, but he was trying. Apparently, he was getting dangerously close, because Shruikan sensed him. Shruikan panicked, pushing Alex awake from where she had fallen asleep on his flank. She and Galbatorix agreed to make her seem weaker than she actually was by making her seem lost in the forest, and she had fallen asleep in the process.

"What?" she grumbled.

"_Change me back! Murtagh is coming!" _he hissed in her mind and she jumped, realizing what was going on. She hissed a spell under her breath and Shruikan shrunk and changed color again. Just in the nick of time too, for a few seconds later, Murtagh reached their location.

"Jeez Alex, what are you doing all the way out here? You're way passed the magical barrier of Ellesméra! You could have been hurt by anything out here!" Murtagh scolded. Alex sniffled, making tears in her eyes.

"I know, but I was just trying to get back home, but I couldn't find my way. I tried to talk to you with my mind, but it didn't work." Alex cried and Murtagh's eyes widened, his turn to panic. This was Kendra's field, comforting people, he had no clue what to do with a crying little girl.

"_Alex, I have an interesting idea. Galbatorix wants us to slowly destroy their riders…Murtagh is alone." _Shruikan informed in her mind. Alex gasped lightly and then smirked.

"Alex?" Murtagh asked in confusion, but when Alex waved her hand towards the little silver dragon on the ground beside her and he suddenly started expanding and getting darker, Murtagh's eyes got wider.

"Shruikan." He muttered, stumbling back more. _"Thorn!" _he screamed in his mind, aware that he had just woken the dragon.

"_What do you want?" _Thorn grumbled, apparently oblivious to the panic in Murtagh's tone.

"_Help!" _Murtagh gripped the hilt of his sword as Shruikan lumbered closer, but knew he was no match for the full grown dragon. Thorn took one look in to his mind and pushed Ice off, waking her, running and leaping into the air, roaring the entire time. If things went well, the entire elven village would be attacking soon.

"I'm so sorry…what is it Kendra calls you? Tag," Alex cooed, "I work for only one man. Shruikan. Attack." Alex grinned and Murtagh couldn't even remove his sword from his belt before he had to roll to avoid a huge line of fire sent in his direction. But, he couldn't dodge the giant set of claws swiped at him, and he got thrown threw the air, only stopping when he hit a tree. He let out a low groan as he slid to the ground, putting his arm around his stomach. Wet blood felt warm on his fingers from where Shruikan swiped him with his claws.

It felt entirely to hard to breath, which made Murtagh think that one of Shruikan's claws might have pierced his lungs. Everything was getting darker as Alex leaned over him, pulling a small knife from her sleeve.

"Say nighty night Tag." Alex hissed, and the last thing Murtagh saw before he passed out was a flash of red over Alex' shoulder. He, of course, was aware that when he passed out, so would Thorn.

_**A/N: Okay you guys. I am consistently updating two of my stories, this one and a pokemon one. I think I deserve from reviews from this one! The pokemon one is getting tons of reviews! I never wanted to do this, but fine. Next chapter will be posted after I get 7 reviews, it can be on any chapter, not just this one, but it has to be from 7 different people. BTW, Do you think I killed off Murtagh? :(**_

**_P.S. For those of you who read this chapter before I got a chance to change it, sorry! I switched the chapters for the two stories I uploaded to today!  
Thanks Imagination-Is-The-Key for pointing it out!_**


	38. Kendra's Smarts

"_Kendra!"_ Ice yelled in her head, and Kendra popped up, basically doing the same thing Murtagh had done when Kendra yelled at him earlier, slipping clothes on while she thought.

"_What's going on? What's wrong!" _Kendra asked frantically.

"_Murtagh contacted Thorn, he's in trouble!" _Ice informed her and Kendra was gone. She pushed through the front door to interrupt Arya and Eragon.

"I'm sorry you two, Murtagh's in trouble. We need to find him!" Kendra snapped at the couple near the front of her house, who, although no longer kissing, were still close to each other, as if to kiss again.

"What?" Eragon asked, turning his attention to her.

"Thorn and Murtagh are hurt!" Kendra snapped again, not even pausing before turning her speed walk into a run as she felt Ice's panic seeping into her mind. She followed the direction Ice was, and then stopped dead in her tracks.

"We can't calm her down." Arya murmured and Eragon was about to ask who, but he had to blink when a flash of dark red suddenly darted passed him, and then darted back just as fast.

"Wha…" Eragon was too exhausted to think about this at the moment.

"Kendra, she's basically speed pacing." Ashlen sighed next to him, rubbing her eyes. He jumped, because he didn't realize she was there. He let out a sigh with her.

"I'm guessing he's not doing well?" Eragon asked, really afraid of the answer. Arya and Ashlen both stared at him with solemn eyes and he got even more frightened. Kendra obviously heard his question on the way ack. She stopped mid-stride and Eragon took one look at her and felt like crying.

Her hair was still wild. Her eyes were red and puffy. Eragon could still see tear streaks on her face. She looked a way he had never seen her before. She looked fragile.

"They told me to say goodbye to him, Eragon." She managed to choke out, "They don't think he'll make it through the rest of the night." Ashlen's hand came to cover her mouth and Eragon stood frozen. Arya on the other seemed livid.

"I can't believe they would say that to you! Stupid…" Arya continued mumbling to herself as she stalked towards the healing tent where Murtagh was, more specifically, to the healers who told the very unstable, fragile Kendra that news.

"Eragon…" Kendra whispered, voice breaking before she could continue, "I-I I can't-" she choked up again, but Eragon already knew what she was going to say. Eragon grabbed her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. Ashlen respectfully looked away, following Arya, mostly to insure she hadn't killed anybody.

"I know." Eragon shook his head, "I know." He repeated. Murtagh was his best friend, nearly a best friend to him. Without him and his comforting advice, his silent assurance that everything was going to be alright, hell! Even his sarcastic remarks Eragon couldn't do without. "He won't leave us." Eragon finally swore.

"I'll kick his ass if he does." Kendra hiccupped out. Eragon let a ghost of a smile cross his face.

Alex was nearly hysterical, tears streaming down her face. Now, while everyone thought it was because she had witnessed the horrible attack on Murtagh, she and Shruikan knew the truth. It was really because she hadn't finished Murtagh off before the other dragon, Ice, arrived on the scene. She had changed Shruikan back to the harmless, frightened, little silver dragon before Ice could see anything and made up a story about this horrible black dragon that had suddenly appeared and attacked Murtagh.

Murtagh did the heroic thing of course, and told her to run, but she didn't get far before Murtagh was otherwise…incapitated. The dragon must have turned away when it sensed Ice was coming. It just must have!

That story would stick, as long as Murtagh stayed basically dead, or better yet, died completely.

"_Young mistress, calm down and think of something more…enjoyable." _Shruikan simply sounded like he was smirking as he replayed the memory in her head. _**(A/N: Might want to skip this part if you have a vivid imagination or easy stomach…)**_

_Kendra, running into the forest, not soon after Ice had arrived. Kendra, freezing on sight of Murtagh. Murtagh's bloodied, beaten, and all together battered body lying somewhat curled around a tree…spine bent around the tree. Pieces of bone literally protruding from his skin. _

"_No…" ghosted across the clearing as Kendra took wobbly steps, like a newborn trying to walk. She could collapse at any moment. And collapse she did the moment she got to Murtagh's side, on to her knees. "Murtagh…" she whimpered, wiping some hair from his face and pointedly ignoring the rest of his body. _

_Six or seven healing spells later Kendra had to dip into her locket, which Alex took note of. Murtagh wasn't bleeding anymore, but he was still opened up, and still in horrible shape. Others were arriving now, and took Murtagh to the healing tent, Kendra close behind._

Alex let a small smile grace her features, before she spotted Kendra coming her way. She made more crocodile tears. Kendra was trailed by Eragon and Arya, who looked genuinely worried for Kendra's health.

"Kendra!" Alex exclaimed, playing the act well, throwing her arms around Kendra's tiny hips. "I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, "I wanted to help, but I got so scared!" Alex cried, "I-" she wanted to continue with her drama, it was quite fun actually, but Kendra cut her off, shushing her quietly.

"Calm down Alex." Kendra dropped to her knees, down to Alex's level. She leaned to whisper in Alex's ear, keeping her words low enough to where even the elven hearing of Arya and Eragon couldn't hear her. "Alex…" Kendra breathed.

"Kendra…" Alex filled the silence, uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach for some ridiculous reason.

"I want you to know…" Kendra paused again, but it didn't seem threatening, but as if Kendra was choosing the precise words carefully, "I don't trust you as quickly as I could kill you." Kendra hissed, getting back to her feet before Alex could let out anything but a muted gasp. She pat Alex's head and turned around, keeping a charade on for Arya and Eragon.

Only Alex could see the hidden stalk in her walk.

"Shruikan…"Alex started shakily when everyone was out of hearing range, and the little silver dragon looked up at her questionably, "We have a major problem."


	39. Falling Apart

Kendra's anguish had passed and been replaced with anger. She should have gone with Murtagh. Thorn should have gone with Murtagh. She should have trusted Murtagh when she heard his suspicions about Alex. One of Oromis' quotes ran through her head at that precise moment, _'Every single thing on this earth has one fatal weakness. For the clouds, it's letting the wind carry them. For pets, it's trusting others to take care of them." _Kendra knew her fatal flaw now. It wasn't trusting others to take care of her, it was just trusting others period. She didn't listen to Murtagh because she trusted Alex, too soon.

She would have continued to trust her if she hadn't recognized the fake tears. She had created those fake tears. She had used them on Galbatorix all the time.

The part that was so bad was that even if she told everyone, no one would believe her. Only Murtagh would.

She hadn't even realized where she was going until she paused in front of the entrance to the healing tent. She swished it open and when she walked in, three elves leaning over Murtagh turned to her, bowing, and scurried out of the tent to leave her with him. Her final respectful goodbye.

He didn't even look like himself. His normal olive complexion was a pasty white and a large bandage covered his entire right side of his stomach. She dropped to her knees on his left side and took his hand. She put her chin on his shoulder and just stared at his face.

Her back was facing the entrance of the tent, so she heard more than saw the tent opening, and soon Eragon's voice followed.

"Kendra-"

"Someone needs to call Surda and inform them of what has happened." Kendra cut him off. He didn't like her tone. It was her regal tone. Her princess tone. Her hide from the world tone. She didn't care. She was losing her trust in everyone now. She sensed his hesitation as he slowly left the tent, but, again, she didn't care.

She focused on Murtagh again. His breathing was so shallow…it seemed like it might stop at any moment.

She ground her teeth together. Why couldn't she have just trusted him? She had convinced him out of his fears, and now he was nearly on his death bed.

"I should have trusted you." She sounded close to tears and breathless, "I believe you now." It hit her then, someone else she could confide in. Only one man.

Alex was by now, completely hysterical. "How did she know? Or did she just guess!" Alex rattled off questions frantically to Shruikan.

_Be calm little mistress. She must just be our next target. After the old crippled rider of course." _Shruikan inserted in smoothly.

"What about the 'quick as I could kill you' comment?" Alex fretted.

"_How about the 'quick as __**I **__can kill her' comment?" _Shruikan soothed her, _"She knows you are for the opposing side, she doesn't have any slight clue that I'm Shruikan though, or that you are directly related to Galbatorix. Her replacement really, young mistress."_ Shruikan chuckled. Alex hated to be reminded of that though.

She was the second best, the replacement. If Galbatorix had his choice, he'd have Kendra, not her. She wasn't to Kendra's standards. Her hands clenched into fists and her eyes got darker as she seethed with anger. Oromis, followed by Kendra, would both dead by tomorrow if things went her way.

Eragon really wasn't sure how to make this connection. What could he say to everyone in Surda? Sorry, Kendra couldn't make it because Murtagh was dying. He sighed, making the connection anyway.

"May I talk to Orrin?" Eragon asked the magician on the other end. The magician shook his head and Eragon looked at him in confusion.

"King Orrin refuses to speak to anyone. The Varden Leader, Ajihad, has been killed." The magician informed him and Eragon took a breath through his nose, eyes widening.

"What?" he whispered.

"There was an attack. Someone informed Galbatorix of the Varden's presence in Surda. He was attacked by a group of Urgals." The magician continued.

"Well, I must talk to him! Inform him that it is Eragon, and see if he still wishes not to talk." Eragon shook his head as the magician nodded and scurried off. Eragon plopped down, running a hand through his hair. Everything was suddenly falling apart and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Eragon!" Eragon looked back up to see Orrin on the other side of the glass, and Nasuda. Her eyes were blood shot and she had obviously been crying. Orrin's hair was wild and he looked extremely tired, as if he had been up all night.

"Please, tell me this is good news." Nasuda nearly begged. Eragon hesitated. Maybe he shouldn't tell them about Murtagh just yet. Something on his face must have given away his thoughts though.

"What's wrong? Is Arya okay? When are Kendra and Murtagh going to arrive? Are you okay?" Orrin asked. Eragon took a deep breath.

"Kendra and Murtagh aren't going to arrive for a while." He answered only one of his questions.

"Why?" Nasuda asked slowly, looking very afraid of the answer.

"Murtagh was attacked," Eragon let out, "He's barely holding on to life." Eragon looked down, as Nasuda let out one solid sob.

"Everything's falling apart!" she cried. Orrin looked stricken, silent.

"We need to keep believing. If we give up hope, Galbatorix will use that to his advantage." Orrin attempted to rally them, but without luck. He sighed, "How is Kendra?"

"Silent. She won't even let Ice into her mind. If she does talk, she doesn't say anything about Murtagh now. And she doesn't talk like she usually does. She uses her 'regal tone', as if she is discussing a business transaction." Eragon offered. Orrin swore to himself.

"Has anyone informed Orik yet? He is the king of the dwarves now, you are aware?" Nasuda attempted to change the subject. Eragon blinked.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, but don't worry about him. We'll contact him and inform him. You take care of Kendra." Nasuda insisted.

"Okay…" Eragon agreed slowly, "Goodbye."

"Nothing is good anymore." Nasuda growled lowly, breaking the connection. Orrin turned to her.

"Nasuda, please calm down." Orrin begged. Nasuda stared at him.

"My father is dead. I have the Varden to lead, your Majesty." Nasuda bowed to him, stalking out of the room. Orrin took a deep breath, nothing was going good anymore.


	40. More Bad Times

Before she visited the man, she had to make a pit stop. Kendra took the three eggs out of her and Murtagh's bags. She had determined that she would be staying in Ellesméra for quite some time, so she had to have a place to put them where they would be safe.

She did this was because Alex was on the prowl. She sensed it.

Kendra growled to herself. She had already put a whole flurry of spells around this old tree. The tree itself looked like it could fall at any point, but Kendra wasn't going to put the eggs in the branches, too obvious, especially with them being red, white, and pink.

The tree had a huge crack in the middle, and a burrow underneath it, obviously once an animal hole of some sort. She wrapped the three eggs in a brown camouflage cloth and stuck them in there.

She didn't care how advanced Alex was with magic, no way was she getting in there, and even if she did…no way she was getting out without being electrocuted.

Anyone could get in to the eggs, but no one but Kendra could get out. She mumbled the few other spells she had put on the way out, hey, never can be too precarious. She paused right before she stepped out of the protection, grabbing the pink egg. She knew who the rider would be by now.

Kendra knocked timidly on the door of the cottage. After a few moments, the door opened and she was face to face with Oromis. He said nothing, just moved aside to let her in. Of course he knew what had happened, he always knew everything. She sat down on the floor, crossing her legs, waiting until Oromis sat across from her to talk.

"I think Alex did it." Kendra stated. She didn't have to say what, she couldn't say what or she would break down. Oromis knew her well enough by now.

Oromis continued to stare at her.

"Well, I mean, Murtagh came to me with suspicions about the size of the dragon and the time the egg hatched, but I didn't believe him. I thought it through and everything and realized he was right." Kendra was getting nearly hysterical now, "Say something Oromis! Tell me I'm insane! Tell me I'm just being paranoid! Anything! Say anything!"

"I thought so too." Oromis finally said, and Kendra stared at him, aghast. "I believe Alex tried to kill," Kendra flinched, "Murtagh."

"You do?" Kendra whispered. "Why?"

"I think you know why. You just gave a wide variety of reasons why we should not trust Alex." Oromis explained calmly. Kendra tilted her head, something was off. Her eyes widened slightly.

"He told you too…he never stopped believing Alex was a double agent…when I disagreed with him…he went to you…" Kendra realized. Oromis bent his head, shaking slightly.

"You're right. He came to me, saying he was going to find Alex. He told me all his fears first. He told me he might not come back." Oromis shook his head, looking up at her with tears in his eyes, "I didn't believe him either." He whispered.

_Murtagh was going to have a backup plan. Someone who would know what had happened if he was alone with Alex. He hadn't let Kendra come for a reason. He still didn't trust Alex. Something wasn't right about her. He knocked on the door, only thinking slightly about how he might be waking Oromis up. Glaedr's head curled around to look at him._

"You're here late Young One. We were sleeping."_ he rumbled in his mind. Murtagh bent his head._

"_I'm sorry Glaedr-elda. I leave my fears with someone." He answered aloud. Glaedr tilted his head, curling back around to behind the cottage._

"You may go inside Young One." _Was all he said in reply. Murtagh sighed, opening the door and walking in. Oromis was there to greet him in a moment._

"_Murtagh, I didn't expect to see you here this late." Oromis greeted, head tilted almost exactly like Glaedr's "What brings you to my door?" He gestured to the chair opposite of where he was sitting and Murtagh complied, sitting in it. _

"_You know the new rider, Alex?" Murtagh asked rhetorically. _

"_I don't know her, but I've met her." Oromis answered, smiling slightly. Murtagh chuckled, before turning serious again. _

"_I don't think she's really working for the Varden. She's working for someone else. Not necessarily Galbatorix, but someone powerful. Someone who could possibly fake a jolt to our hands, as if a new rider had been born." Murtagh leaned forward, animatedly telling Oromis all he could of his suspicions. Oromis stayed silent throughout the entire ordeal, nodding here or there. "You don't have to say anything, don't." Murtagh shook his head, "I'm going to find Alex, she's been out in the forest for hours. I just…I don't know how powerful she is. I don't want her to end up killing us all." Oromis looked as if he was about to object. _

"_Just…don't. I know I'm probably wrong…but if something does happen to me…just make sure she doesn't get Kendra…and make sure Kendra knows I love her." Murtagh stood, holding his hand up to insure Oromis didn't say a word. He smiled serenely. "I have a sense about tonight. Something isn't going to go right. But, I accept my fate, and what might happen. Don't say anything." Murtagh spun around, leaving without another word. _

_Oromis shook his head._

"He knew what was going to happen." Kendra whispered as Oromis relayed the story to her. "He knew and went out there after her anyway!" Kendra stood, knocking over a chair in the process of getting off the floor, possibly the chair Murtagh had sat in, just hours before. "If he knew, why did he go! Why didn't he bring Thorn with him? Why?" Kendra cried, anger, disbelief, and sadness all seeping in together. "Why?" she sobbed, sinking to the floor again, unknowingly opening her mind barriers.

"_Lady?" _Ice cried in panic.

"_Ice…he knew what was going to happen before hand…"_ Kendra even sounded like she was crying in her mind, and Ice took one look at what she had been going through in the last hour and collapsed, Kendra along with her.

"Kendra!" Oromis cried.

"_Ice!" _Brock and Saphira cried, only seconds later crying, "_Arya!" "Eragon!" _respectively.


	41. Murtagh?

"Kendra! _Kendra! _KENDRA!" Kendra awoke with a start, throwing herself off the…ground? She blinked, shaking her head. She gasped as she realized who was calling her.

"Murtagh!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms. "You're okay! Thank god!" Kendra was nearly weeping. She kissed everything. His cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, and finally his lips. When they finally broke, Murtagh was smiling at her sadly.

"Kendra…" he whispered softly, "I'm not better. You're worse." Kendra stared at him in utter confusion.

"What?" she finally put words to the look on her face.

"I don't know how to say it…but you had a meltdown, breakdown….you worried yourself into a coma." Murtagh informed her. Kendra shook her head, but she didn't seem aware of it.

"That's not…that's not possible." Kendra denied. Murtagh knew better than to look at her in pity, he just stared at him.

"I know." He finally decided to say. Kendra gulped, shutting her eyes for a moment.

"What about Ice…and Thorn?" she asked, not opening her eyes. Murtagh pulled her close, hugging her.

"I don't know. What I do know is that you can wake up. We just need to find you a way out of here." Murtagh smiled assuredly at her. Kendra tilted her head.

"And you'll come too, right?" she asked slowly, catching that he wasn't including himself in the equation. Murtagh winced, biting his lip. He really hoped she wasn't going to catch that.

"Eventually." He answered distantly.

"Why not now?" Kendra asked, breathing picking up slightly. Murtagh really wasn't sure what would happen if they got injured in this weird alternate reality, but he was sure it wouldn't be good.

"Calm down baby." He shushed her , holding her head up, kissing her softly. "It's just that I can't come back yet. Our bodies sent us here so they could recover, if I go back too soon, I'll just injure myself further." Murtagh explained calmly, hoping that by being so calm about it, it would make her calmer.

It didn't work.

"B-But- I mean….what if- OH! Alex! It was Alex! You were right, weren't you?" Kendra suddenly switched subjects. Murtagh looked down, wincing.

"Yeah," then his own eyes widened, "But Kendra…it's Shruikan." He exclaimed. Kendra gaped at him for a moment.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked slowly, shaking her head the tiniest amount.

"The silver dragon is Shruikan. Alex is directly linked to Galbatorix, I'm just not sure how." Murtagh shook his head. "We have to stop her, as soon as possible." He added. "And that means, getting you out of your coma, and you not stressing anymore." He scowled at her.

"But…Murtagh you will be better…right?" Kendra asked, looking close to tears again. Murtagh closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose.

"Of course I will." He lied. Kendra nodded, hugging his stomach.

"Good." She mumbled.

Eragon rubbed the palms of his hands into his eyes. He should have expected it really. When Murtagh was hurt, Kendra was no doubt going to follow. When Kendra was hurt, Murtagh was no doubt going to follow. Too much death and pain was around.

Arms snaked around his neck to hug him. "Everything will be okay." Arya soothed and as much as he tried to repress it, a small smile fell onto his fight. He finally had her. It took him nearly a year and a half, but Arya was finally gonna be his.

"Maybe." Eragon agreed cynically. Arya rolled her eyes.

"Kendra will easily pull out of this, and Murtagh will undoubtly follow." Arya insisted, "And then, with them Thorn and Ice will be fine."

"How are they?" Eragon asked, realizing he had been neglecting the two dragons, and his own during the entire shuffle. He asked Arya, but he was informed that Saphira was eavesdropping when she answered.

"_It's odd. They do not look injured, but because they are so directly linked to their riders, they act as though injured. Thorn's breathing is thin, and Ice is basically unconscious. All the same signs as Murtagh and Kendra." _Saphira informed him in his head. She could tell she was stricken by this development, but also curious about it. He sighed.

And, since things were going so perfectly before, Eragon wasn't really surprised when a few screams rang across Ellesméra.

Alex smirked to herself. Stupid elves. They didn't work well in crisis. "Kendra and Murtagh will stop you." Oromis coughed, having just enough strength to wipe the blood that fell from his mouth off, before dropping his arm, leaning back. It seemed like he was just staring serenely out at the landscape, but she knew the difference.

"_We better get out of here, young mistress. It would be very suspicious if you were found by the injury of Murtagh and the death of Oromis."_Shruikan grinned in her head, and Alex nodded in agreement, waving at him to turn him into the little dragon again, before grabbing him and bolting.

She was nearly skipping by now. Everything was going so perfectly. She heard about how Kendra basically fainted, and decided she could take the chance and go after Oromis.

A few steps later, she slumped down on a tree, sighing sadly since she was in view of everyone. Arya hurried over to her, looking stricken.

"What's the matter Arya?" Alex asked innocently, but sadly. After all, her two best friends, Kendra and Murtagh were both hurt right now! Arya stared at her and shook her head.

"Nothing sweety. Don't worry about it. How are you doing?" Arya sat down next to her, and Alex noticed how she blocked from her view a group of elves carrying Oromis' body away. She smirked inwardly.

"_Three down, two to go." _Shruikan hissed happily in her mind, and Alex nodded.

"I'm doing okay…I guess…" Alex answered Arya, "Hey, can we go look around the forest? It's just so pretty here." Alex sighed, "I mean, I would ask Kendra…or Murtagh…but…."

"No, no. It's okay, why don't we go now?" Arya stood, holding her hand out to Alex. Alex shrugged and took it, hoisting herself up. She started to pull her hand away, but Arya held on, eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Alex, where's your gedwëy ignasia?" Arya asked curiously, "I don't think I ever saw it." Arya continued.

"What's a…um..gedwee ignaia?" Alex asked, stumbling over the words. Inside though, she was panicking. _"Shruikan! I don't have one of those!" _she screeched at him.

"_I know!" _he snapped, obviously also worried. Arya stared at her with narrow eyes and Alex shifted slightly.

"Arya?" she squeaked softly.


	42. Escape from Spirit Plane and Ellesmera

"So, what? Do we just…look around for an exit? Where are we anyway? It looks like my room back in Surda…" Kendra glanced around the silver and black room. Murtagh grinned.

"Really, mine looks like our cabin in Ellesmera." Murtagh shrugged. "Must be one of our favorite places." He smirked to himself when she blushed.

"You know what. I'm surprised. I think the two things I missed the most are your sarcastic comments and occasional sexual innuendoes." Kendra shook his head. "Now, where could this exit be?"

"I know with me, it's behind my father." Murtagh stated.

"What?" Kendra looked at him in confusion.

"I know. I'm not sure, but I think we have to either face or accept something from our past to get out of here." Murtagh shrugged again, "I have to face the fact that my father was evil. He didn't think of anyone but himself, and I was just a possible servant to him." Murtagh nodded. Kendra sighed, hugging him.

"Well, what do you think I'll have to do?" Kendra asked, changing the subject. Murtagh shrugged, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, but I do know that I won't see what you see, even though I see you. So, it's up to you to determine what it is." Murtagh explained. "It's kind of odd that we can see each other."

"A lot of your theories are correct. And the reason you two can see each other, is because even though it looks like you two are in different places, you're still in the same spiritual plane." Murtagh and Kendra both jumped in surprise, spinning around. Then, in sync, their eyes widened, and their mouths dropped open.

"Oromis?" Kendra whispered in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Murtagh managed a whole question. Then his eyes narrowed. "Alex got you sent here too, right?" he scoffed, "How did she injury you?" Murtagh asked in disgust. Oromis shook his head, looking at them with pitying eyes. They, in turn, looked at him in confusion.

"Oromis, what are we missing?" Kendra finally asked.

"Alex didn't injure me." Oromis stated, as if that would make things clearer. Kendra tilted her head in confusion, but Murtagh shook his head.

"No…no, Oromis, no." Murtagh's breathing sped up, "No." he denied, shaking his head. Oromis just stared at him, smiling slightly.

"I've come to accept it and," he turned his gaze to Kendra, "she has to learn to accept it to get out of this realm and back into yours." Oromis explained. Murtagh let out something similar to a sob, but shook his head, suppressing it.

"What?" Kendra asked, looking back and forth between them, "What am I missing?" she asked, and Murtagh turned to her.

"Kendra…Oromis is dead." Murtagh figured he'd tell her straight. She stared at him silently for a few moments, before snorting.

"That's not funny. Sometimes I don't get your sarcastic humor." Kendra chuckled; slight edge to her voice alerting them that she was convincing herself that it wasn't true, floundering for an excuse.

"Kendra…" Murtagh shook his head, and when the shock on Kendra's face turned to immense sadness, Murtagh decided he had to do something. Even as she started to fade away, back into the real world.

He kissed her forehead, before she disappeared completely. His eyes snapped shut. Something was shoved into his chest though, and he opened his eyes to stare into a shimmering golden ball.

"Oromis…" Murtagh looked up to his mentor, who smiled at him. He realized what this was. It was Glaedr. The essence of him. His eldunari, his heart of hearts.

"Take care of Glaedr. He is wise and will lead you well in place of me." Oromis shook his head, "I already saw the decision forming in your head, but are you sure you are ready to go back?" he asked, "You're body is not fully healed. It will be painful." He added to convince him, but Murtagh shook his head.

"Thank you. I am honored that you trust me enough to give me this, but you have to trust me, and I know that I have to stop Alex before she does anymore damage." Murtagh eyes lit with a fire Oromis rarely saw in him. And, as he slowly started fading from this world, Oromis gave him one last piece of advice.

"Remember, Shruikan is not truly bonded to either Alex or Galbatorix. He was forced into bondage by a deep powerful dark magic. Work on breaking that hold." Oromis advised and Murtagh nodded, until Oromis was left standing alone.

"A gedwëy ignasia is a shimmery, white cresent on your palm where your dragon first touched you." Arya informed her, spinning her hand around a little. "You don't have one on this palm, it must be on the other." Arya finally dropped her hand.

"Yes! It is." Alex backed up a few steps so Arya couldn't grab her other wrist, but apparently she was not familiar with elf speed, for soon, Arya had her other hand.

"You're not a real dragon rider." Arya realized, throwing her hand down. Alex's eyes widened, and she jumped backwards. Sure, taking on a surprised Murtagh with no dragon, and an old cripple elf with a dragon missing a foreleg was easy, but a fully healthy, aware elf with a dragon right on the other side of a clearing, was going to be a big problem.

"Arya! No that's not true, I-" Alex was cut off when Eragon ran up to them.

"Kendra's waking up!" he exclaimed excitedly, before bolting again. Arya gasped too and was quick to follow him. Alex took a sharp intake of breath through her nose.

"_We need to go back to Galbatorix. I informed him that everyone is getting suspicious, and he said it's good enough that you took out one, possibly two of the dragon riders, but we need to leave before they find out. Now is the perfect chance when everyone is distracted with Kendra coming to, we should go." _Shruikan hissed in his mind. Alex thought it must just be the fact that she was mad that she hadn't finished her mission and she must have been imagining things…but it seemed like Shruikan said Kendra's name with some kind of…pride. Alex shook her head.

"Fine. Let's go. I'll meet you outside the barrier." Alex said aloud, starting a slow jog in that direction.


	43. A Kiss and Return

"Nasuda! Are you sure this is a smart idea?" Orrin whispered furiously in her ear, casting worried glances at the Urgals that were standing across from them, staring at them. She shushed him stubbornly.

"Orrin, they offered their help when they realized the Shade was using them. I can't just reject them. The Varden could use their help." She hissed back at him, but before he could reply, she stepped forward, talking to the translator.

"Say, the Varden is honored that you would offer us your services, and that we will provide you shelter and food in exchange." Nasuda informed the man, and he nodded, before talking to the Urgals. She stepped back to Orrin's side, so she could continue arguing this point with Orrin.

"Where will the shelter be provided?" Orrin hissed, "Tawni!" he snapped at his sister, who was currently poking one of the Urgals' muscles in fascination, while it just grinned at her smugly. She jumped at her brother's shout and scuttled back over to stand next to Tanya. Nasuda looked down, before staring back up at him.

"Please…Orrin. I swear, I'll make this up to you somehow…" Nasuda begged without making it obvious that she was doing so, and Orrin cracked under her eyes, growling slightly.

"Fine." He hissed, crossing his arms, and looking away stubbornly like a child. while Nasuda smiled slightly up at him.

"They said that it is very generous of you, but they are more suited living in the forest and catching their own food, so they will recline there. If you need them, then just send a call out to them." The translator turned back to them with the information. Orrin looked like he was attempting to refrain from jumping up and down excitedly (Kendra's genes undoubtly) and nodded, while Nasuda nodded also, stopping herself from rolling her eyes at Orrin. She didn't want the Urgals to think she was doing it to them.

"Tell them thank you again, and goodbye." Nasuda finished, and everyone was dismissed with that final translation finished. The Urgals left for the forest slightly south of Surda, on the border of Algasia and Surda, while the translator went with them, and Tawni and Tanya went to get something to eat.

Nasuda turned to Orrin when they were alone. "Happy? They won't stay in Surda, just outside of it." She laughed.

"Very much so, but I still think you owe me for scaring me that much." Orrin scolded, pouting slightly. Nasuda tilted her head, pondering a thought of how to repay him.

"Okay." She agreed, leaning over and pecking him on the lips. He froze, and as she leaned back, he leaned forward, gaping at her all the while. "We're even." She smirked at him, spinning on her heel and leaving the room.

"Yeah. We're even." He echoed after her.

Kendra leaned up off the cot with a groan, only to be pushed back down by gentle, but firm hands. "Calm down, you need to regain some energy." Kendra squinted slightly to get used to the light and she realized it was Eragon standing over her. Arya standing next to him, a hand on his shoulder as she smiled at Kendra.

"What happened?" she asked, wanting to know how they thought Oromis was killed, even though she knew the truth. She ignored him also, pushing his hand off and sliding her legs off the edge of the bed, but she didn't stand for fear of falling on wobbly legs.

"You fainted from exhaustion, and most likely over-working yourself." Arya explained, slight scolding undertone detected in there. Kendra shook her head exasperatedly at her anwser.

"No, I mean, how was Oromis killed?" she demanded, and Arya and Eragon cast a surprised look at one another, before looking back to her.

"How did you know about that?" Eragon asked a question to answer her question. Kendra rolled her eyes, sighing at the inability to get an answer.

"Well, when Murtagh and I- Murtagh!" she exclaimed as she cut herself off, darting passed Eragon with a surprising speed for someone who had just been unconscious. She was slightly wobbly, but ignored it.

"Kendra!" both Eragon and Arya exclaimed in surprise.

Murtagh was on the other side of the room. The elves figured these two could share a healing tent. She stumbled over, stopping next to him, and taking his hand.

"Kendra…it'll still be a while before he'll wake up." Eragon said quietly, and Kendra sighed through her nose, so they couldn't detect it.

"Right, but the dream just seemed so real…" Kendra pulled away from the bed, pulling her hand back and away from Murtagh's…or rather…attempting to.

"Where you going Pixie?" a cough followed this comment, as all three of the people standing in the room stood frozen.

"Home free." Alex purred happily, hugging what she could reach around Shruikan's neck. They had easily escaped the barrier with everyone abuzz with Kendra's awakening, and had flown straight away from Ellesméra. Now, they just had to get to Galbatorix's castle.

"_Yes little mistress. I have spoken with the master and he says he has a plan. After all, now we know where Ellesméra is, and Surda. It is only a matter of time before one of the four dragon riders decides to move to Surda from Ellesméra, and we can intercept them. But, instead of killing them, he wishes for them to be captured." _Shruikan informed her.

"Now? Don't we get to go back to the castle?" Alex asked in surprise.

"_Of course we go back to the castle. There we will collect troops. Besides capturing any possible dragon riders, we may lead an attack on Surda. We cannot lead an attack on Ellesméra because of the magical barrier, but Surda will hold the main of the Varden, as we have learned." _Shruikan informed her of more possible future plans of Galbatorix.

"Okay." Alex sighed, "Let's hurry to the castle so we can get back out here." She rushed him along.


	44. Welcome Back to the World Murtagh

"I called you here, because the Varden needs a new General. The passed one has gotten complaints from the soliders, and I believe you are the best man for the job, Stronghammer." Nasuda stared at Roran with even eyes. Katrina gaped between Roran and Nasuda.

"But, wouldn't that be dangerous?" Katrina bit her lip nervously, a hand automatically coming to cover her pregnant stomach. Nasuda turned her gaze to Katrina, smiling reassuredly.

"It's much less dangerous than that of a normal solider. As General, Roran would mostly be making the plans and leading, not much fighting unless it came down to it." Nasuda consoled her. Roran tilted his head.

"May I have time to think about it?" he asked. Nasuda nodded.

"Of course you may Stronghammer." Nasuda nodded, "You may go." Roran hesitated, and Katrina caught his gaze. They were both thinking the same thing.

"How are…" Katrina paused, "How are you holding up?" she asked gingerly. Nasuda's gaze softened.

"I miss my father, but I have a responsibility to the Varden." She looked down, "I'm okay."

"You need to give yourself time to grieve." Roran informed her, as Katrina took her hand, "When Garrow died, I was so angry at Eragon, because I thought it was all his fault, that I didn't grieve…then a few months later, I just broke down, in the middle of nowhere, because it finally hit me." Roran shook his head.

"If you need us at any time, feel free to call for us." Katrina assured her, and Roran nodded.

"Thank you." Nasuda smiled softly at them, just as the door was thrown open.

"Nasuda-" Orrin cut himself off, "Sorry, should have knocked, I'll come back later." He bowed slightly. Katrina stopped him.

"It's okay, we were just leaving." She smiled at Nasuda, "I don't think you'll need us to grieve." She gave her a knowing look. Roran nodded, as they walked passed Orrin, who nodded in return. As the door closed, Orrin turned to Nasuda.

"Well, I think you have a little explaining to do to me. Not about Stronghammer and Katrina being here, but I think you know what." Orrin tilted his head and Nasuda looked down, blushing slightly.

"You've done so much for the Varden, I just wish to repay you for your services." Nasuda looked back up and was surprised to see him frowning.

"I don't want you to kiss me because you feel like you have to, but because you want to." Orrin shook his head. "I don't want to be led on, if the only reason you're acting interested is because you're thankful." He growled. Nasuda shook her head.

"That's not the only reason. That's just my excuse." She stood slowly, keeping their gazes locked.

"Excuse?" Orrin repeated, confused. She walked towards him slowly and she nodded.

"Excuse for why I want to kiss you. For why I want to be with you." She paused as she stood right in front of him, toe to toe. "When I really want to do it because…I really really like you Orrin." Nasuda blushed looking away, "But, I mean, I'm the leader of the Varden, I'm supposed to be strong, not blush like a little girl over a crush."

"It's okay to act like that sometimes." Orrin interrupted her, catching her gaze again, "Because you make me act the same way." He informed her, and as she opened her mouth to either ask something or say something else, he didn't let her.

He kissed her.

The pain was excruciating, just as Oromis had predicted. His entire left side felt like it was still torn open, even though it had been scabbed over. Great, a hundred more scars to add to the one on his back. He let out a half strangled breath, hissing through his teeth.

He heard voices, but couldn't understand a thing that they said, until they got closer. He felt a pressure on his hand, and he distinctly knew it was Kendra holding his hand.

"Right, but the dream seemed so real…" He was aware that she was pulling away, and just managed to grab the tips of her fingers and hold her there.

"Where are you going Pixie?" he managed to cough out. His left side felt like it was on fire, especially his lung, as he took deep ragged breathes. He squinted slightly, and blinked to get used to the light he hadn't seen for three days.

"Murtagh?" Eragon exclaimed, and Arya was gaping behind him. He would have rolled his eyes, but he didn't feel he had the energy to.

"No, it's Orrin. That's why I have an urge to make out with Kendra." Murtagh stated sarcastically, and Eragon's face broke into a large grin.

"MURTAGH!" he exclaimed, and would have probably hugged him, while running at full speed at him, if Kendra hadn't stepped in front of him, and Arya grabbed his shoulder.

"He's probably still going to be sore for a while." Arya scolded him. "If you hurt him more, than that wouldn't be good.

"_KENDRA! THORN IS UP! THORN IS UP! THORN IS UP!" _Ice screamed in Kendra's head and she jumped, groaning and covering her ears.

"Kendra!" the other three in the room exclaimed, moving as if to get up, but freezing as the pain got worse.

"I know Ice!" Kendra snapped, and the three relaxed, Eragon and Arya turning their attention into getting some of the healers into the room. "Murtagh is up too!" she exclaimed, and Murtagh managed a rusty chuckle.

"_Our girls missed us, eh?" _Thorn asked in his head. Murtagh winced, even his voice, which was only in the mind, sounded pained and old.

"_Yeah, they did."_ He agreed none the less, managing a half smile, half grimace, for even he was happy to be back, no matter how much it hurt him.

**_A/N: Hey you guys. Just a warning that the chapters will probably be halted for the next week or two because I have finals, and if I screw them up...well then, basically I'm screwed. I'll be doing some typing no doubt, but if I do get a chapter up, it will probably take a little while. Wish me luck on my finals! (Which yay! Means that the school year is almost over!) _**


	45. Meeting with Islanzadi

Kendra had moved over to sitting Indian style next to his cot, messing with some of his bandages on his chest, and avoiding looking at either his new cuts, or his old scar on his back.

"What about Alex?" Murtagh asked Kendra, realizing they were missing one very important point. As if answering their question, three healers arrived on the scene, along with Arya and Eragon, who both had stony faces.

"Alex is missing." Arya informed them, "That's why it took so long to get back here. We were going to tell her about you reawakening, and when we couldn't find her, we sent elves to search Ellesméra and it's surrounding grounds, only to find her missing….but they did see her." She trailed off, avoiding their gazes.

"Saw her where?" Kendra asked, knowing she was leaving something important out.

"She was riding a black dragon…Shruikan. She was a traitor…this entire time." Eragon filled in the blank, "I'm sorry you guys….I mean…." He shook his head. Kendra shrugged, turning her attention back to the bandages.

"Oh well…I only knew that because she attacked me." Murtagh stated sarcastically. Arya and Eragon both found it appropriate to gape at him.

"What?" they exclaimed in sync. Kendra glanced back at them.

"And she killed Oromis." Kendra hissed, and Murtagh winced when she picked at a piece of bandage harshly, pulling it from his skin. Eragon's normally light, cheery blue eyes turned darker. Arya gasped, covering her mouth with one of her hands.

"Please tell me you're kidding me." Eragon sounded like it was begging material, but his voice was stone cold.

"If she was, would she be ripping apart my chest?" Murtagh growled, wincing again when she repeated the process. She pulled back with a squeal.

"Sorry!" she apologized, hands fluttering uselessly over his chest, trying to find a way to make him feel better.

"I'll tell my mother, who will most likely call a meeting." Arya started heading out of the tent after a deep breath, only to almost be ran over.

"Murtagh!" Ashlen exclaimed, calming herself slightly before approaching him. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"As okay as I can be with half my chest ripped up." Murtagh grumbled. One of the healers noted this and mumbled a few things, and Murtagh sighed in relief. It felt much better now, only a slight tingling, stinging sensation in his chest. "That's a bit better." He nodded his thanks to the healer, and all three bowed and left, knowing there was nothing else they could do.

"Well, Islanzadi sent me in here to tell you that there is a meeting. She said Murtagh could stay in bed though." Ashlen told them all. Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"How nice of you to come visit your friend." he stated sarcastically. Kendra scoffed.

"Stop being grouchy!" she commanded as she, Arya, and Eragon started to leave.

"Yes, mother." he growled. Kendra rolled her eyes, pecking his forehead as she left.

"I'll stay with you Murtagh." Ashlen vowed, and the last thing Kendra heard before leaving the tent made her chuckle.

"No, no. I'm sure Islanzadi has something else for you to do, no need to hang out with your old friend Murtagh."

"He's such a drama queen when he doesn't feel good. Always was, always has been, always will be." she informed her two friends, who laughed with her, until they arrived at Islanzadi's home to listen to what she had to tell them.

She let them in and made them sit around an oak table. "Kendra, I expect you to relay this information to Murtagh." Islanzadi looked to her and she nodded.

"Of course." she agreed instantly, and Islanzadi got down to business.

"Arya, Rhunnon, she had made you a rider's sword, one a green rider deserves," she stated proudly, and Arya looked down embarrassedly, "You have long finished your training and deserved one." Islanzadi convinced her, "Eragon, I assume you are content with..." she trailed off, reluctant to say Misery in the ancient language, "Zar'roc?" she finished.

"Yeah, I've mastered the usage of Zar'roc by now. I don't want another sword." Eragon declined her hidden offer and Islanzadi nodded. She turned her attention to Kendra.

"Rhunnon informed me that you and Murtagh have both been using your swords for so long, it would throw you off balance to have a new sword," she looked away, turning slightly pink, "Plus, she is out of materials." Kendra smiled reassuredly at her.

"I'm fine with that, and I'm fine with it. I'm sure Murtagh will be too. His sword is his baby." Kendra chuckled. Islanzadi let out a sigh of relief.

''Okay, back to business, Arya, when this meeting is finished, collect your sword. We have recieved news from King Orrin," Kendra leaned up slightly instinctively. ''He has recieved the news that forces of Galbatorix are on the border. They are just staying there, but they could move at any point. No sign of Shruikan...or Alex though. Kendra, you should head that way, just in case they decide to attack or Shruikan and Alex show up." Islanzadi informed them. Arya interrupted her Mom as she was about to start again.

"What about Murtagh?" she questioned for Kendra, who leaned forward slightly.

"I guess he will meet you there when he has become prepared..." Islanzadi trailed off.

"But-" Eragon started to object, knowing Kendra and Murtagh had just gotten back with each other.

"It is fine. I wish to help my brother anyway." Kendra smiled at him to reassure him and he begrudgingly agreed. Islanzadi took the silence as a chance to restart her plans.

"Eragon, I want you to check up on the dwarves and their allegiance to the Varden." Islanzadi turned her attention to Arya, "There have been some murmurs of interesting things in the place where the dragon riders once resided, Vroengard. It has by now been overrun by wild animals. I wish for you, Arya, to investigate there. You have all remained dormant in Ellesmera for far too long." Islanzadi finished with a chuckle.

Eragon again looked like he was going to object, as if he wanted to bring Arya with him. Arya must have realized this though, and she cut him off before he even got a word out.

"It is wise you didn't send me to the dwarves. Tension would be high between I and them," she gave Eragon a pointed look as he sulked, "But, may I either bring Eragon or Kendra with me to Vroengard?" she asked, "I would feel safier exploring wild lands with a companion." she explained, knowing it would play on her Mom's heart strings. Islanzadi slowly nodded.

"I suppose that is true...They are both going in the opposite direction though..." Islanzadi deliberated, "Kendra is closer though. So, Kendra, will you stop at Vroengard before going to Surda?" Islanzadi asked.

"Of course." Kendra agreed, and Eragon added the crossed arms and pout to his sulk routine.

"Good. Arya, after Vroengard I wish for you to come back here. Now, you three feel free to leave whenever you wish." Islanzadi ended the meeting, standing and leaving.

"I need to go pick up my sword, and then pack, but I assume I'll meet you at the healing tent, then we can go pack for you?" Arya asked, only slightly teasing. Kendra nodded, breaking away from those two in the direction of said healing tent.

Eragon followed Arya out. "Arya!" he exclaimed, catching up to her and keeping pace. "I know we never discussed it, but..." Eragon scratched the back of his neck while walking, but had to come to a sudden stop when Arya did. She looked up at him with a small grin on her face.

"We are together Eragon." she informed him, leaning up and pecking him on the lips. His smile probably couldn't have gotten larger.

"Oh, okay, good." he started backing up, "I'm gonna go start packing for Farthen Dur." he nearly tripped before turning around and running off.

"_About time you gave him a chance darling." _ Brock purred in her mind and she giggled.

"I know." she replied back, "Inform Ice that we are heading out, in case Kendra doesn't think to." Arya commented.

_"On it." _Brock sounded like he was smiling,_ "Ah, finally a time to stretch my wings!" _he stated gleefully, ignoring Arya's chuckles.


	46. Glaedr

"Well, that's stupid." Murtagh grunted. Kendra rolled her eyes.

"I think it's for the best though." she giggled because Murtagh looked so much like a pouty three year old, "I love you." she assured him, and he sighed.

"Love you too." he mumbled. "If Eragon is leaving, I should give him this." he rummaged through his pockets and Kendra fluttered over him, worried he'd hurt himself. She froze when he pulled out a large golden orb, gasping.

"Is that...Glaedr?" she assumed.

"Yes, when I talked to Oromis. He gave it to me to give to Eragon. He does need a wise guidance." Murtagh wanted to make sure Kendra didn't get jealous or mad.

"I agree." she mumbled, leaning out and sliding her hand over the top of it.

_"Hello Kendra." _a sullen sounding Glaedr greeted her.

"Hello Glaedr." she breathed, before breaking out in a large grin. "Eragon!" she screamed, turning around and bolting out of the tent. Murtagh chuckled, and Glaedr snorted.

"So excitable..." Murtagh mumbled, sensing Glaedr's agreement.

"ERAGON!" Eragon jumped, spinning around and pulling Zar'roc out of his belt.

"What? Kendra, what's wrong?" he asked, and let out an 'oof' of surprise as Kendra slammed into his side.

"Come with me! Come with me! Come with me!" Kendra grabbed his hand and started tugging him along, not making much progress considering how much bigger he was than her. "Come on!" she whined, releasing his hand and stomping her foot.

"Why?" he asked in bewilderment, slowly returning his sword.

"!" Kendra took a deep breath, "Come on!" she exclaimed again. Eragon blinked.

"Kendra! Deep breathes and tell me why, slower." Eragon commanded and Kendra sighed, stopping and taking another deep breath.

"Okay, Murtagh met Oromis in the spirit world and he had a gift for you, Glaedr's Elundari. It's amazing!" Kendra exclaimed.

"What? No." Eragon denied.

"YES!" Kendra yelled back, "Now come ON!"

"Why are you so energized? You are leaving Murtagh today..." Eragon tilted his head and then winced, "Kendra! I'm so sorry!" he squeaked. Way to put foot in mouth.

"It's fine. Let's go, I'm sure Glaedr will be glad to see you." Kendra spun around, stalking towards the healing tent with Eragon close on her heels, apologizing profusely for reminding her.

"That's amazing." Arya admired the golden orb Eragon showed her. They were both giving Kendra and Murtagh a chance to say goodbye. They had said goodbye to Murtagh when he had given Eragon the Elundari.

"Take care of him. He's extremely vulnerable at this point." Arya warned. Eragon nodded.

"I know. Glaedr informed me all about the Elundari." Eragon explained. She nodded slightly, watching him with careful eyes as he slipped the Elundari into his knapsack.

With a sigh, she realized she should probably start saying goodbye to him now. When he turned back to face her, she didn't utter a word, but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. After a few surprised seconds, Eragon returned it.

"Not that, I'll ever dislike that, but why?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned up and nuzzled into his neck.

"The beginning of a goodbye." she explained, ignoring his automatic stiffen. After a few seconds he relaxed and sighed.

"I love you." he stated and she breathed out.

"I...adore you." she managed, sensing Eragon's frown, she backed up. "It's basically the same thing." she offered. He nodded, not really content though.

"I don't want to rush you into anything. I understand if you can't say it yet." he avoided the elusive, L-word. Arya shook her head.

"It's not that...I just want it to be special when I say it..." she attempted to explain without luck. He shook his head also.

"It's okay Arya." he assured her and she sighed, nodding.

"You know we can't avoid this forever. The goodbye." Murtagh mumbled to her, not at all objecting to the massage she was giving his scalp though. She smiled sadly.

"I know. I just wish we could. You just woke up, and now I have to leave." she explained. Murtagh shrugged. Although, he realized something and snorted. "What?" Kendra caught his snort and asked, pausing in her massage.

"Come to my side for a second?" he asked, not answering her question. Puzzled, she complied, and let out a squeak when he wrapped a surprisingly strong arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him, letting out a slight grunt.

"Murtagh!" she objected, not wanting to hurt him.

"Kendra. You haven't been near me since I woke up, and I know you well enough to know it's because you're afraid you'll hurt me. I'm not going to deal with not having you close to me before you leave. I've been away from you for nearly a week, and I don't like that." he finished his speech off with a peck to her nose and she giggled, sliding her hands to his shoulders.

"Are you sure I'm not too much weight for you?" Kendra worried, since she was completely on top of him now. Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"Kendra, you're a tiny little woman. I think I could support your weight on one hand. What do you weigh, like a hundred pounds?" he questioned with a chuckle when she blushed.

"No..." she mumbled.

"Was I high or low?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"High." she ignored his laughter and stuck her toungue out at him.

"Really? Then how much do you really-" Kendra didn't let him finish, for she leaned down and captured his lips with her own.

"Ow!"

"Eep!"

"Ouch!"

"Wah!"

Four separate cries went out from the Red Rider, Blue Rider, Green Rider, and White Rider, as they all stared at their palms with either shock, amazement, worry, or pain splayed across their face.

**_A/N: All I ask is that I get my hundredth review and I will be beyond shocked and as excited as humanly possible. Who will give it to me? _**


	47. Ashlen and Lavana

Ashlen grabbed the stuff that Kendra had forgotten at her house. Which was everything really. She nearly hit herself when Kendra's bag fell open and the pink dragon egg fell out. She leaned down to grab it, but decided to collect the rest of Kendra's things first.

"Smooth move, stupid!" she grumbled, even though she knew that the egg wasn't going to break into pieces at any point. She collected Kendra's things and got them sorted again, before leaning down to grab the egg again.

"No way." she gasped, as the egg shook and cracked in her hand. She didn't drop it again though. An adorable little pink dragon blinked sleepily and looked up at her in confused puzzlement, before jumping up and wrapping itself around her neck.

She let out a startled scream when her dragon first connected to her neck. She violently shook the poor little thing off, holding the side of her neck. When she stood up and looked in the mirror, thinking the dragon might have accidentally bit her or something, she was beyond shocked to see a shiny white cresent on her neck.

The dragon squeaked at her, as it jumped back up on her shoulder, questioning her behavior obviously.

"Sorry, I'm just a little surprised." she uttered to the dragon. Ashlen had yet to take her eyes of her gedwey inglasia, even as Kendra burst into the room.

"Ashlen! There is a new-" her own gasp cut her off. "You're the Pink Rider?"

"I think so." Ashlen managed. Kendra and she locked eyes in the mirror, and she was surprised to see a smug smile on Kendra's face. "Kendra?" she looked for an explanation.

"I knew it." was her only explanation, as she grabbed her knapsack and darted back out of the room, calling over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go get the other eggs, I don't have to worry about Alex getting them now.

"Uhuh." was all Ashlen managed, still just staring at herself and her dragon in the mirror. Said dragon chirped at her questionably and Ashlen shook her head.

"It's okay...you're a girl aren't you? I have this feeling...Lavana." she tried out a dragon name, and was surprised by a big burst of excitement sent to her mind, along with a feeling of pleasure. "I'm assuming that means I guessed right?" she asked.

Lavana nodded eagerly.

Kendra had retrieved the last two eggs, after going through all the spells and everything. She burst into the healing tent, where everyone had convened so Murtagh could get information, including Islanzadi. Arya must have informed her of the development.

"Kendra!" everyone seemed wired, for they all spun around to stare at her, and then zeroed in on her hands.

"Where's the pink egg?" Arya asked cautiously. Kendra tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh! I didn't tell you before I went to get these eggs, did I?" Kendra asked, more for her own benefit then theirs. Murtagh's eyes narrowed, silently conveying his interest, and telling her to spit it out. Kendra did just that, "Ashlen's the new dragon rider." she shrugged, passing them and slipping the white egg in her back pack and the red one in Murtagh's. "She was picking up my stuff, and the egg fell out and when she picked it up, it hatched for her." Kendra explained, assuming that was what had happened, and not that Ashlen had just been rooting around in her bag. They gaped at her, but Islanzadi was the one to break out of it first.

¨Well, that makes things much easier.¨ she nodded, ¨Ashlen can stay in Ellesmera and train, while everyone else does what I told them to.¨ she determined, a frown gracing her face, ¨Arya, after going to Vroengard, I wish for you to go to Surda, same with you Eragon. Follow Kendra, and I will send Ashlen there after she gets some more in depth magic training, you two will teach her swordsmanship. That means, Kendra, if after you go to Vroengard, you wish to return to Murtagh than you may.¨ Islanzadi allowed, and Kendra grinned slightly, nodding, while Murtagh smirked in satisfaction. Islanzadi clapped, "Back to your business people." she commanded, leaving the room, most likely to find Ashlen.

"You ready to head out?" Arya asked Kendra unsurely. She nodded slightly, leaning over Murtagh to kiss him.

"I'll see you soon." she promised. "Love you."

"Love you too." he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her head. Eragon and Arya looked away from them and each other.

"Come on." Kendra commanded, spinning around and stalking out of the tent, tears stinging in her eyes. Ice was already there, staring at her with equally sad eyes. Arya caught up to her as she mounted Ice, Arya mounting Brock soon enough.

"You okay?" Arya asked softly in her head. Kendra nodded.

"Yeah." she added to the nod, before focusing on Ice "I'm sorry for ignoring you the last week, Ice."

"Oh lady! I was just about to say the same thing!" Ice laughed, with Kendra eventually joining in. Soon enough, they took off and were on their way to Vroengard.

It would take them about four days to get to Vroengard...as long as nothing went wrong...which, knowing their luck, would mean it would probably take at least a week!


	48. Vroengard and Parenting

It actually only took them five days to get to Vroengard. The reason being they had a small mishap of running into a small group of bandits, easily disposed of though. They landed on the shore of this abandon island, glancing this way and that, not knowing what to expect of this place.

They spread out on the beach, looking into the deep woods surrounding the area. The only thing that could be seen was a tower off to the distance, and then more and more trees. "I wonder what 'murmurs' my mother was talking about?" Arya said, but it sounded like a question.

"Murmurs from who?" Kendra snorted, "This place has been touched in years, since the last dragon riders..." she trailed off, and Arya ran over towards her. Something was hissing from the trees in front of her, and Kendra and Arya automatically scurried backwards, Ice and Brock leaning forward. Hissing was heard through the trees and Arya and Kendra shared a confused glance.

The noise sounded familiar, but when the thing popped out of the trees, they realized why. It was a lethrblaka, a full-grown ra'zac. It obviously knew that it was out powered though, as it looked first at Ice, then Brock, and then fled. Kendra and Arya both breathed a sigh of relief.

"That must have been the strange thing. It doesn't seem like it will cause any harm, so let's get out of here." Kendra scrambled up onto Ice, who bobbed her head in agreement.

_"This place is freaky!"_ Brock complained in all their heads.

Arya shook her head. "Come on you guys, we need to at least go to the tower in the distance, and if nothing else strange pops up, then fine, we can leave." she rationalized. Kendra whimped slightly.

"Okay, how about we fly there?" she questioned and Arya laughed.

"Kendra! Then we can't see anything in the forest!" she exclaimed. Kendra nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, and nothing in the forest can see us." she shot back, and Arya sighed.

"Okay, how about we get this over with quickly, and split up?" Arya asked. Kendra looked at her as if she was feeding her to a ra'zac.

"What?" she squeaked, and Arya rolled her eyes.

"Kendra, you and Ice can take the left side of the forest, while Brock and I take the right." Arya nodded slowly, "All right?" she asked.

"B-But, I thought you said that you needed someone with you, at-at least you told your Mom that." Kendra pointed out and Arya laughed.

"Yeah, well I was kind of hoping it'd be Eragon, no offense." Arya got on Brock, "We'll meet at the tower that way." she rode Brock into the surrounding trees.

"Wait Arya!" Kendra cried, but Arya was already gone. "Oh..." she whined, legs shaking as she glanced around at the surrounding trees.

_"Lady, it's okay, I'll protect you." _Ice soothed, "_Let's go_." Ice set off, since Kendra was already on her back. Kendra couldn't have leaned anymore into Ice then she already was as they made their way through the forest.

Her eyes darted left and right, mind keen and attempting to sense some things around them. _"You know you can't sense a Lethrblaka's mind right?" _Kendra pointed out to Ice, who chuckled.

"_Calm down lady, it's under control."_ Ice stifled more laughter and Kendra scowled, leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Shut up..." she mumbled aloud.

"Well, that's not very nice for a new friend, is it?" a voice asked behind them, and Kendra screamed and Ice spun around, crouching low to the ground in preparation to attack. Kendra glanced passed Ice, eyes widening.

_ "Wait Ice!" _she commanded, sliding off Ice and walking towards the thing. It looked like a little boy, with slanted yellow eyes and shaggy brown hair. The boy smirked at her as she approached and she froze.

Kendra reminded her self that she couldn't be too trusting. This little boy could be dangerous, after all, what was he doing lurking around Vroengard?

"Hello, I'm Kendra, what is your name?" she asked cautiously, stopping a few feet from him, with Ice right behind her.

"Name? My name is your name. My name can be anything, but I'll make it simple for you. Call me Daradon." the boy riddled off. Kendra tilted her head, his way of speaking reminded her of someone...

"Okay...what are you doing in Vroengard?" she asked. The boy shrugged.

"Waiting for you. I like to be around important things and peoples." the boy turned on his heel, walking off. "Come along." Kendra and Ice looked to each other warily.

_"It's up to you lady." _Ice shrugged. Kendra glanced to the boy's retreating figure, and back to Ice, before sighing and starting to follow the boy.

Arya and Brock both scanned the area, glancing around in peaceful curiosity. _"This place seems like it should be, abandoned."_ Brock pointed out. Arya shrugged.

"_True, but we still need to meet Kendra at the tower, so keep going." _she answered back.

"_Of course Nana." _Brock answered. Arya smiled slightly at the pet name, shaking her head.

A hissing noise came from the right side of the trees, and Arya and Brock immediately stiffened. Arya jumped off of Brock, grabbing the hilt of her new sword.

_"Is it the lethrblaka?" _Brock asked anxiously, and when Arya searched for the mind connection, she did find one, but was immediately repelled.

"_No, something else." _she hissed back in her mind. Soon enough, a large white monster that looked like a mix between a giant lizard and a dragon slithered out of the trees. Arya and Brock both gasped.

"_What is that?" _Brock growled in real life, to attempt to ward it off, all while talking to Arya in his mind.

_"It's a fanghur, usually they travel in groups, but this one is alone_." Arya said, after checking the surrounding area.

_"What is a fanghur?"_ Brock continued to growl at the thing, and Arya shook her head, pulling on Brock's neck.

_"Don't hurt it, they're really rare. Just don't let it into your mind, or it will stun you."_ Arya informed and Brock snorted.

_"Oh, okay then, I'll just let it eat us!"_ he replied sarcastically. Arya shook her head again.

_"Just let it pass, it won't attack something bigger than it when it's alone."_ she informed him, and indeed, when Brock leaned back, the thing scurried pass, throwing panicked glances over it's shoulder.

Another hissing noise came from behind them, and this time, when they turned around, it was the lethrblaka, and it looked like it figured it could take them both, now that the other human and dragon was gone.

"Arrrggg!" Murtagh threw the dragon off of him again, and Ashlen giggled as she neatly caught Lavana in mid-air. "Control that thing!" he grunted, glaring at the little pink dragon.

Lavana had made an enemy out of Murtagh the last hour, tackling him while he lay peacefully in his bed.

Now, while he could move around a lot more, he couldn't do it for more than a few hours at a time, and having a baby dragon that was almost as big as his stomach pouncing on him every second on the day, really didn't help.

"Stupid little thing." he grumbled again, absent-mindedly rubbing the side of his chest. Ashlen scowled.

"Hey! Lavana takes after Thorn and Ice you know! So you can blame them for her attitude!" Ashlen pouted at him. Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"Did Thorn see her yet this week?" he asked, changing the subject, "I'm sure he'd love to meet his daughter." Ashlen nodded eagerly, and Murtagh finally thought he was going to get some peace, but alas, she was merely nodding that they had met already.

"Of course they have! I just wish Ice could have met her before she and Kendra left for Vroengard." Ashlen frowned, petting Lavana's head. The healing tent ripped slightly as the before mentioned dragon, Thorn, stuck his head in. He glanced at the rips adorning the side of the door, frowning slightly.

_"Oops_." he grumbled, but he didn't have much time to think about it, for Lavana released one mighty squeak, before jumping off of Ashlen's lap and onto Thorn's snout. Thorn let out a grunt as the little dragon climbed all over his head, and considering his paws were still outside the tent, there was nothing he could do about it. Ashlen chuckled, and Murtagh let a small smile replace the scowl on his face for a moment. Thorn grunted again as Lavana nearly poked his eye out with one of her little claws.

"_Little one! Stop moving!"_ Thorn complained, shaking his head, and only succeeding in making Lavana hold on tighter. Murtagh slowly started to frown, staring moodily at the tent wall as Thorn, Ashlen, and Lavana laughed it up.

Thorn had something to distract him from Ice being away, while he had nothing but his pain to distract him from Kendra being away.

_"Dad..." _Thorn said quietly in his head, "_They'll be back soon, I'm sure."_ he soothed him and Murtagh only growled in reply, making Thorn sigh.

**_A/N: Things will get interesting from here on out, more problems, plus, can anyone tell me something about Daradon that you sense...like what he is? Hehe, cause he's not human. I think I gave enough hints._**


	49. Fed up with Riddles and Swarming

**_A/N: Good job on the people who guessed what Daradon right. I'm impressed, there were a lot of you!_**

Kendra and Ice continuously scanned the area, eyes narrowed. They were expecting some kind of trick or something from Daradon, but nothing had happened yet.

"_Maybe he's leading us off into the middle of the forest to kill us." _Ice grumbled in Kendra's head, and Kendra rolled her eyes.

_"Ice, we were already in the middle of the forest before, he would have killed us then."_ she sighed, aloud and in her mind. Kendra would have thought Daradon would misinterpret her sigh as impatience, but he didn't glancing back at her and smirking.

"I'm not going to kill you, that's someone else's job."

"_See! See! He's leading us to his leader and then his leader is going to kill us!" _Ice screamed in her head, and Kendra jumped.

"Ice! Shut up!" she exclaimed aloud, and Daradon chuckled in front of her. Ice paused in her walking, glowering at Kendra.

"_Fine, lady. You want to get killed, go straight ahead."_ Ice spun around, pouncing into the air and flying off.

"Wait Ice!" Kendra's eyes widened, and she attempted to get a mind connection with her, but Ice pointedly ignored her. "Oh no..." she mumbled, glancing to Daradon who had turned around. He was looking at the sky, but the moment Kendra looked at him, his eyes met hers.

"Finally, wondering when that was gonna happen." he stretched slightly, and Kendra flinched, backing up. "Now, I can finally do this." he pounced forward, and Kendra screamed on instinct, shutting her eyes and whipping out her sword. She kept her eyes closed, knowing death was close.

"You finished with the dramatics now?" came Daradon's exasperated voice.

Kendra opened one eyes, but Daradon wasn't there anymore. She glanced around hurriedly, but it wasn't until she looked to the ground that she saw him.

She gasped, returning her sword to her belt, "You're a werecat!" she realized as she stared at the giant cat sitting down in front of her. He had Daradon's cool brown hair, and his slanted yellow eyes, that were staring at her in slight amusement.

"Good job figuring that one out genius." he nodded, "You know you should always listen to a werecat's advice, right?" he questioned, Kendra tilted her head, before nodding slowly. Daradon smirked. "I have three pieces of advice for you."

"One, go to the top tower and find the sword for the dragon of past. It will give you strength where you need it. Whether they give it to you or not, I cannot tell you." Kendra opened her mouth to question that, but Daradon's look silenced her.

"Two, you'll visit your home if you visit your home, and one friend won't make it out of there alive." Daradon again silenced any questions, by cutting her off,

"And finally, love tends to die with hope." Daradon couldn't stop her from interrupting this time.

"What's gonna happen to Murtagh and I?" she blurted, and Daradon shook his head.

"That's all I had to tell you, it's for you to figure out what it means. You have an unconquerable fate, young one." he left her staring after him in puzzlement and slight fear. She contemplated the three pieces of advice for a few moments to no avail.

"Urg!" she screamed in frustration, "Stupid werecats! Cryptic advice!" she jumped when she heard a thud behind her, and spun around, hand on the hilt of her sword, but it was only Ice. She smiled.

"Aw! I knew you wouldn't let me die!" she exclaimed, then scowled, "Although I might thanks to Daradon's stupid advice!" she shared with Ice what had happened when she was gone, "Sword of the dragon's past? I'll visit my home if I visit my home? What? Of course when I visit my home, I'll be visiting my home! And love dying with hope?" she ranted and Ice shook her head.

_"I don't know lady, maybe we could ask Eragon to ask Solebum about it."_ Ice pointed out and Kendra frowned in dissatisfaction.

"No, you're not supposed to share a werecat's advice with anyone, right?" Kendra pointed out.

_"You shared it with me." _Ice contradicted her, and Kendra rolled her eyes, getting on Ice's back.

"Yeah, but that's different." she shrugged, "Come on, we can worry about it later, Arya's probably already waiting for us at the to..tower." Kendra and Ice looked at each other.

_ Go to the top tower and find the sword for the dragons of past. It will give you strength where you need it. Whether they give it to you or not, I cannot tell you. _

"Good god!" Arya swore as she rolled out of the way of the lethrblaka's claws. Brock grabbed the lethrblaka's tail with his teeth and swung the thing into a tree. He growled as the lethrblaka hissed, scrambling backwards.

The thing was already nursing a hurt leg, and now bitten tail, but Arya's arm was bleeding and Brock had a scratch on one of his fragile wings. Luckily, it seemed the lethrblaka decided that Brock and Arya were putting up too much trouble to be his dinner, and scurried away into the forest, hissing the entire way.

"Are you okay Brock?" Arya asked, healing her arm with a simple spell, and Brock growled slightly, nodding.

"_Do you think that there is a ra'zac too? Or even another one of them?"_ Brock questioned her as she leaned over his wing, healing it too. She leaned back slightly, shaking her head.

"I think we're good now, but we should hurry and meet Kendra and Ice, they are probably getting worried about us." Arya sighed, mounting Brock again, who bobbed his head slightly in agreement.

Little did they know.

_"Kendra! What is going on in there?"_ Ice scolded as Kendra rifled through an empty drawer. She was currently in the tower that they had planned to meet Arya and Brock, checking to see if she could find a sword of any sort, for there were quite a few different towers, but this was the tallest, just as the werecat implied, with 'top' tower.

_Go to the top tower and find the sword for the dragons of past. It will give you strength where you need it. Whether they give it to you or not, I cannot tell you_.

Kendra paused in her searching. She was probably only three quarters of the way to the top of this thing. Maybe Daradon literally meant, the top of the top tower. She nodded to her self, sprinting to the spiral staircase that was in the middle of every room.

It took her a few minutes, but after going through various interesting rooms, that once housed passed dragon riders, she got to the end of the stair case. The room she arrived in was completely empty and shaped like a simple cylinder. Kendra sighed, feeling around the walls for any possible trap or trick doors. She scowled.

Well, all that stair-climbing was completely useless it seemed. She headed back towards the stairs, taking one final glance around the room, before heading back down stairs. It took her until she had climbed nearly half way down the stairs to realize that the tower wasn't flat on the top, but more like a cone.

There had to be another room.

Murtagh groaned slightly, ignoring the smirk on Vanir's face as he pointed the sword at his heart.

"De-ad." Vanir sang, nearly skipping backwards as he returned his sword to his belt. Ashlen scowled at him as she helped Murtagh up, while Murtagh just glared at him. Islanzadi stepped forward, frowning slightly.

"Murtagh, you shouldn't push yourself too much." she warned.

"I'm not. I'm just not up to complete fighting standards yet." he offered, stretching slightly. Ashlen snorted and he glared at her. Islanzadi shook her head.

"Don't be stubborn. If you are going to continue using your sword, help Ashlen with some of those interesting forms or foot work you have." Islanzadi demanded. Murtagh snarled at her.

"Don't patronize me Islanzadi! If you don't think I should be fighting, then say it, don't give me useless tasks." he hissed, returning his sword to his belt.

"I don't think you should be fighting." Islanzadi stated blandly, and she cut Murtagh off before he could send some comment her way, "But, I'm not giving you 'useless tasks'. Teaching the new dragon rider to use a sword isn't useless." she pointed out. Murtagh scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I don't need to teach Ashlen anything. One, she's an elf. Two, if you remember, she basically beat Kendra, and would have if I hadn't stepped in!" It was Murtagh's turn to cut Islanzadi off now, and he released a huff of breath. "I already know what you're going to say, and I may be overreacting. I just don't care if I am." he turned around, heading towards the dragon hold, so he could calm down slightly.

"Murtagh-" Ashlen started to follow him, but he came to a halt, holding his hand out in a stop gesture behind him.

"Ashlen, I need time alone. You have all been swarming me since I woke up, and I need peace." he said very precisely, calmly, and quietly. Ashlen frowned, looking down and backing up slightly.

"Fine." she offered, and the pink dragon chirped questionably from her shoulder as he heard her angry tone. Murtagh rolled his eyes, continuing the way he was headed.


	50. Stubborn

"Ice? where's Kendra?" Arya asked the pacing dragon, worry brewing in the pit of her stomach. Ice spun around in surprise, for she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings, attempting to tune into to Kendra's mind connection.

_"Arya!"_ Arya winced as the full volume of Ice interrupted her thoughts. "_Please go to the top of the tower were Kendra is! She's doing something and I can't figure out what!" _Ice whined, and Arya's eyes widened.

"What is she doing in the tower? That thing may of been made by elves, but it can't be that stable, no one has been keeping up on it for years." Arya murmured to herself as she ran inside. She ran up the staircase, checking every room as she got closer and closer to the top.

_ "Arya! I can't sense her at all anymore!"_ Ice screamed in her head and Arya jumped, going faster than before as she finally reached the top of the steps. No one was in this room either.

Murtagh had sat and thought about how he had kind of blew Ashlen off. He did feel bad for it now that he cooled down some, but it was in his nature to start being mean, not just because Kendra was gone.

Every since he was a little boy, Murtagh had been taught to never be weak, to never trust people when you were weak, to never be around the people you trusted when you were weak. Because the people you trusted would stab you in the back the moment they realized you were weak.

Now, although he knew that it probably wasn't true that any of the elves would stab him in the back, it was instinctually for him to pull away. It was for this one reason he was kind of happy Kendra wasn't around. Because he really wasn't sure if he would have even trusted her at this moment.

He felt to weak. Everything he did, every move he made killed him. The pain was bearable, but his own voice inside his head was the worst. He berated himself whenever he lost. He laughed at how much he had been forced to change thanks to Alex. He felt as if the Varden could do fine without him.

That last thought he had about the Varden doing fine without him sent a shiver down his spine, he had an ominous feeling about that thought. He stood, planning on informing Islanzadi about a decision he had made earlier. He knocked softly on the Queen of the Elves door, going in after hearing her.

"Come in." she said softly, and Murtagh leaned against her desk, seeing as she was sitting in it across from him.

"I'm going to go to Surda." Murtagh declared and her eyes widened.

"Why?" the question was obviously rhetorical, because she didn't let him answer, "We have the best healers here, and you can't be back to full recover already." Islanzadi disagreed. Murtagh tilted his head, and Islanzadi shook her head, remembering his passed outburst. "Murtagh, I just wish to look out for you. Can you at least wait until Kendra gets back?" she nearly begged, and was crushed when Murtagh shook his head.

"No Islanzadi, I have to go by myself." he sighed, looking down, "Think of it, as if I have to prove something to myself. I have to prove that I'm at least strong enough to make it to Surda." Islanzadi hesitated and Murtagh let out a chuckle. "Islanzadi, you can let me go, or I can go anyway." he pointed out, and Islanzadi sighed, nodding.

"Okay Murtagh...if you're sure you can do this." Islanzadi shrugged, "Feel free to leave whenever you want, I will get in touch with Orrin to inform him you're coming." she dismissed him and Murtagh nodded, leaving to find Thorn. When he did find Thorn, he found Ashlen too.

"I'm going to Surda." he informed them both. Thorn immediately nodded, having looked through his thoughts, while Ashlen shook her head vehemently.

"No! Murtagh!" she objected, "Can't you just stay here?" she begged and Murtagh pat her on the head as he passed.

"Nope." he got into Thorn's saddle, "Sorry." Thorn was already packed, because Murtagh had been prepared to go to Surda with Kendra before.

"What about saying goodbye?" Ashlen blurted in a last ditch effort to try and get him to stay, if only for a little while longer.

"I'm sure you'll say goodbye to everyone for me." Murtagh shrugged, grabbing the little pink dragon that had been scrambling over Thorn's neck, putting her on the ground. "Watch yourself with that little one. Plus, remember this isn't goodbye, just see you later." Murtagh said, and Thorn didn't let Ashlen answer, taking off before she could.

"_On the road again..." _Thorn sang happily and Murtagh chuckled.

_"Yup old buddy, to Surda we go." _he pat Thorn's neck contentedly.


	51. She of Unconquerable Fate

Kendra climbed out the single window of the top level of the tower, pulling out a dagger to put in a crack. The outside of the tower was completely made of multiple stones, so she could easily use her daggers to scramble up the side and to the top, where she hung in mid-air.

"Well...I didn't think this through." she mumbled, glancing left and right to see nothing, and down to see about a hundred foot drop. Luckily, she could lean against the slant of the roof, so she didn't waste energy.

She carefully stood, balancing precariously, holding a dagger in each hand as she took step by step slowly. She paused as she was about to reach the middle of the roof, realizing it was oddly silent in her mind.

For the passed half an hour, while searching for a way to get to the roof, Ice had been begging her to come back down, but now her mind was blissfully silent. Kendra shrugged it off, taking the final step forward, before screaming in surprise when the roof caved in.

She rolled sideways with a groan after she landed with a thud. Glancing around the room, she froze as she came nose to snout with a huge white dragon, one even bigger than Ice. The thing had bright yellow eyes, unlike Ice's blue eyes, and didn't seem to want to come in her mind. She kept her daggers in her hands, knowing she probably wouldn't be able to move anyway, even if the dragon did attack.

"Bid'daum back!" she heard someone snap from her left, and in any other circumstance, she probably would have looked in that direction, but she was pretty much paralyzed with fear after staring at the dragon, Bid'daum for so long. Wait a second...

Kendra gasped and she immediately realized this dragon was not a threat. "You're..." she trailed off, and the dragon snorted at her. She turned her gaze to the man who had spoken. "And you're...Eragon." she greeted, but it wasn't her best guy friend staring back at her, it was a translucent elf.

Now that she looked back at Bid'daum, she realized he looked rather see-through too, although his eyes were clear and she couldn't really tell before because white was his natural color. "You're the first dragon and rider!" Kendra burst, smiling at them both in astonishment. She returned her daggers to her belt, happy to know no threat was near.

"Yes, and you're alfrinn abr edoc'sil wyrda." Eragon finished in the ancient language and Kendra looked up at him in even more shock. The pull she felt when he said that was unmistakable.

That was her true name. "She of Unconqurable Fate..." Kendra murmured aloud, thinking back to how Daradon had said she had an unconqurable fate., meaning he probably knew her true name, and Bid'daum and Eragon glanced at each other, Eragon whipping something out of his belt.

"Bid'daum has measured you, and feels you deserve this." Eragon informed her. Kendra glanced up, and saw planted in the ground in front of her, the hilt of a sword. The hilt was silver with a gem on each side, one yellow, one blue, and was long enough for both her hands to get a grip on it.

"The question is, does she feel you deserve her." Eragon broke her out of her train of thought._ Go to the top tower and find the sword for the dragons of past. It will give you strength where you need it. Whether they give it to you or not, I cannot tell you. _

"Her name is celöbra." Eragon introduced and the hilt shook slightly. Kendra swallowed, glancing first up at Eragon and then back to the sword hilt. She grabbed it with both hands.

"Honor." she mumbled the translation of celöbra, sighing one more time, before tugging with all the strength. Celöbra flew out of the ground and Kendra gasped in surprise. The sword was beautiful. It was obviously Eragon's sword before her.

It was a pure white, even though it had just been embedded in a floor of dirt. It was almost as long as Kendra's arm, and she was forced to use two hands to even hold it, let alone use it.

"You will learn to use it young one." Eragon assured her, reading the thoughts off her face, "She was my sword before, but I am glad to pass her down to someone worthy." he confirmed her earlier thoughts.

"Thank you." Kendra whispered, still in shock that all this had happened so quickly. Laughter rumbled through Eragon's chest.

"No thanks needed." he assured her.

"_Go to your dragon. She is looking for you. Tell my great-great grand daughter I said hello_." Bid'daum spoke for the first time, and Kendra's gaze snapped to him, gasping again. She wondered how it was possible that Ice could only be Bid'daum's great great grand daughter, but realized some of the eggs probably didn't hatch for years upon years, including Ice.

"Goodbye." she managed as she saw them starting to fade.

"Goodbye, She of Unconquerable Fate." Eragon nodded one more time to her, before he completely left her view. Kendra stood, glancing around she saw a case for her new sword, but still no way to get out. She placed celöbra in her case, before attaching it to her belt, next to her old sword.

She glanced up at the hole in the ceiling, wondering how she could get back up there, but as she took a step towards one of the walls, looking for a possible way to scale up one of them, she realized she didn't have to.

Kendra screamed again as the floor fell out from underneath her again, and she heard a returning scream as she landed on top of someone. Glancing beneath her, she saw a stunned Arya staring up at her.

"Arya!" Kendra scrambled up, nearly tripping on some of the rubble around her. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, helping the shocked elf up.

"Kendra? Are you okay?" Arya asked, snapping out of it, and starting to dust herself off.

"I should be the one asking you if you're okay! I landed on you!" Kendra cried, and they both looked to each other, and really couldn't help it. They burst into laughter.

_"Kendra! Thank god, you're okay!" _Ice shouted in Kendra's mind, once she realized it was back. "_I was so worried." _

"I'm fine." Kendra assured her as she followed Arya down the steps, and soon enough they were back out front. Ice was staring at Kendra as if she was deciding whether to make a fool of herself by pinning her to the ground and starting to lick her, or grab her and turn her into a flaming kabob on her claws.

"Hey, I met your great great grandfather, Ice. His name is Bid'daum!" Kendra exclaimed cheerfully, and Ice gasped at the mention of great great grandfather, while Arya gasped at Bid'daum.

"What?" Arya asked for them all, and Kendra relayed the story, leaving out the part about going up there in the first place to listen to a werecat's advice. She even showed them celöbra.

"Well, it seems we found something interesting here after all." Arya smiled. Kendra laughed breathlessly.

"Yeah, but can we go now? I want to get back to Ellesmera and you probably want to meet Eragon in Surda." she laughed as Arya blushed. After sobering, they hugged.

"I'll see you in Surda soon enough." Arya moderated and then brightened, "And we all get to see Nasuda again." Kendra laughed and nodded in agreement as they both got on their dragons. Arya headed to Surda and Kendra headed to Ellesmera.

"I finally get to see Murtagh again and you get to see Thorn again." Kendra sighed happily. Ice nearly squealed in agreement, also excited, obviously. Although Thorn and Murtagh were on their way to Surda already, right?


	52. Missing?

_**A/N: Yeah, so I am having the hardest time trying to edit this thing. Whenever I open it to edit something, I only end up adding more to it, and not revising anything! So, I guess I'll edit it at the same time as I'm writing more. That just means a possibility of longer time between updates, but atleast there will be updates, haha. **_

This time it only took Kendra and Ice four days to get to Ellesmera, and Arya and Brock should have arrived in Surda a few hours before that. She hopped down, not even greeting any of the elves that waved to her, just nodding to them as she made her way to the healing tent.

She knew she should probably go to Queen Islanzadi first to check in, but she was dying to see Murtagh. Opening the tent quietly, she attempted to surprise him.

"Guess who's back..." she trailed off as she realized she was talking to an empty room and she pouted. She sighed, making her way to Islanzadi's chambers. Guess she deserved this for not checking in with her first, because now she had to.

"I'm back!" she sang, seriously hoping it wasn't to an empty room this time. So luckily, this time Islanzadi was indeed in her home, and turned slightly to see Kendra.

"Okay, Arya, she's here. I'll talk later." she put the mirror she had been holding down and turned to Kendra. They shared the traditional elf greeting and then Kendra tilted her head in confusion.

"Hey, is that Arya? Why couldn't I talk to her?" Kendra asked.

"She had to go." Islanzadi waved her away and Kendra frowned, because Islanzadi wouldn't meet her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked slowly, "Where's Murtagh?" she asked slightly worried. Islanzadi released a slow breath.

"Murtagh showed enough strength to be able to travel to Surda alone." she explained and Kendra groaned.

"Oh, that means I didn't even have to come here." she complained, before backpedalling, "I mean, not that I didn't want to visit or anything, I just-" Islanzadi shushed her.

"It's okay Kendra." she assured her, staying silent for a few more moments, and heard Kendra's sharp intake of breath.

"And what else?" she asked carefully. Islanzadi winced as if it had been a physical blow of words.

"Kendra...It would take him two days to make it to Surda, it's been four and half days since he left...and he hasn't shown up."

Kendra suddenly experienced something like tunnel vision, and she lilted, grabbing a hold on the wall. She heard herself say, "What? No." But, it was all in a different world now, and she took one last look at Islanzadi's pitying face before falling to the ground, fainting.

Arya arrived in Surda, knowing it would be a few hours before Kendra arrived in Ellesmera, so she went to go great Roran, Katrina, Nasuda, Orrin and anyone else who she thought of as a friend. Plus, she wanted to see if Eragon had gotten there, or if he hadn't, when he would.

She was surprised by how strong the feeling of loneilness hit her when she went away from Kendra and Ice. Sure, she had Brock, but he was more like another part of her, not another friend.

She was also surprised how she wanted to see Eragon more than any of her other best friends. He was her best friend and her lover it would seem. She was jolted out of her thoughts, when she came to the attention of a wary Nasuda.

"Arya!" Nasuda exclaimed, "Thank god you made it here!" she mumbled in her ear as she hugged her. Arya tilted her head in confusion, but returned the hug anyway.

"What do you mean, 'Thank god I made it here'?" Arya asked once they finished greeting one another. Nasuda sighed, running a hand down her face.

"Four days ago, Islanzadi contacted us and informed us that Murtagh was heading to Surda, because he felt strong enough to." Nasuda sighed again, "He hasn't gotten here yet." she explained. Arya's eyes widened, knowing that made no sense.

"It would have only taken him two, at the maximum, three days to get to Surda from Ellesmera." Arya pointed out the obvious. Nasuda nodded.

"I know, I just hope he gets here soon. I know Kendra will want to give him a good beating for scaring her, and I will want to help." she joked, laughing lightly. Arya sighed also, but nodded.

"Is Eragon here yet?" Arya asked, changing the subject. Not that she didn't care about Murtagh, but if he went missing, then who knows about Eragon. Nasuda nodded eagerly.

"Thank god for that too. When Roran learned about Murtagh he was so worried about his cousin, but Eragon arrived the next day. He's been here a day longer than you." Nasuda explained, "I'll get someone to bring you to his room." Nasuda winked at her, and Arya gasped.

"You-" Arya was cut off by Nasuda again.

"Know? Yeah, I do. Eragon was even more love sick then usual. Congratulations to you two." Nasuda smirked at her. Arya laughed at her friend and nodded, following a servant that seemingly magically appeared on hand.

"Take Lady Arya to Eragon's chambers." Nasuda commanded and the man bowed slightly, nodding. Arya waved over her shoulder as she was led off. Arya smiled slightly at the man when he gestured to an ornate door that he had lead her too, and he simply bowed again.

Arya carefully opened the door, shutting and locking it behind her. She immediately spotted Eragon on the bed. She could tell from his breathing he wasn't asleep, but his hands were intertwined over his eyes.

She also knew it was probably pointless to try, but she attempted to sneak up on him anyway. Imagine her surprise though, that when she jumped on him, he hissed and immediately rolled over pinning her to the bed and ripping a dagger from his belt, holding it to her neck.

"Eragon! It's just me, Arya." she classified, for his eyes seemed a little distanced. He blinked and that was gone, and he sighed, rolling off of her and returning his dagger to his belt.

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention and you surprised me." Eragon explained. She refrained from making a sarcastic comment, and realized that was a quality that had rubbed off on her from Murtagh, sarcasm. "Did you hear?" Eragon asked so glumly, that she immediately knew what he was referring too.

"Yes...Kendra's going to be crushed when she finds out." Arya added, not really sure what to see. She sensed that saying that was the wrong thing to do though, for his eyes flashed and he leaned up on one arm.

"I'm crushed!" he snapped, "We just got him back from the coma, and now he's disappeared! He's like a brother to me! Maybe even more than Roran, and I grew up with him! Atleast when he was in the coma, I knew he was alive, if just barely!" Eragon used anger as a distraction, Arya noted, and didn't say anything, just hugged him. "Did you know Orik didn't even know they were engaged? And now, he might not be alive to be married!" he shouted.

"He's alive. If he had passed on, Thorn would have too, and the other dragons would have felt that. Everything is connected in one way or another." she informed him.

Arya and Eragon didn't really know how true that was.


	53. Taken

Kendra's eyes snapped open and she leaned up, which her body, and the four elves surrounding her, protested to. It only took her about three seconds to recall why she had fainted, again. Swinging her legs around of the bed, she stood, held still for a moment to insure she wouldn't fall if she started to walk, before pushing passed the elves and walking out of the tent, all while being silent and ignoring the elves. It didn't take her long to find Islanzadi, who was with Ashlen at the moment and storm over to her.

"I'm finding him." her voice left no room to be argued with, but both still tried.

"Like hell you are." Ashlen stated roughly, glancing at the elf, Kendra was confused by the bloodshot eyes. Elves usually kept themselves looking well, no matter what the circumstance. "I missed an opportunity to stop him from leaving, and it's not happening again with you!" she growled.

If Kendra hadn't just woken up from fainting, she probably would have realized the meaning of what Ashlen just said sooner, but even though, she managed to get it eventually.

"You could have stopped him?" Kendra asked, and Ashlen was very surprised she didn't scream it, and didn't recognize the tone Kendra was using. This caused her to falter.

"Well...I did try, but I probably could have been more forceful though..." Ashlen said slowly. Kendra leaned forward, crouching slightly, but noticeable by her height.

"You...could...have...stopped...him...and...you...did...not." she stated slowly, dead, robotically.

"Anyone could have stopped him Kendra, but he didn't want to be stopped." Islanzadi rushed in, noticing Kendra losing control of her emotions. Kendra immediately went ram-rod straight.

"Correct. Yet, no one did. No one stopped the man who had just woken up from a coma from having his chest ripped open and lungs nearly torn apart." she stated, before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Kendra?" Ashlen's hidden question either went unnoticed or ignored, but it didn't take long to figure out what was had been listening to Kendra's thoughts and speech, and landed a millisecond later, crouching to let her rider onto her back.

"Kendra!" Ashlen now cried in alarm, but was ignored again, as Ice took off with Kendra's silent command.

"Murtagh, Murtagh, Murtagh." he tsked, "Are you aware of how betrayed your father would feel if he knew you were working with the Varden?" he gasped in fake astonishment.

Murtagh, under any other circumstance, would have struggled against the wood bar that ran from one hand to the next, hands tied to it as he was basically held in the air by it. He would have struggled, but had no energy left to do anything.

-

_Murtagh panted, one arm wrapped around his chest as he leaned against Thorn. _

_"Guess you feel pretty stupid now, huh?" Thorn taunted him, feeling the immense pain Murtagh was in. _

_"Shut. Up." Murtagh deadpanned. Thorn rolled his eyes, putting his head on the ground, obviously tired. _

_"We're only a day or less away from Surda. Come on." Murtagh managed. Thorn's head snapped up, and Murtagh also jumped. They both sensed the minds coming their way, lead by a dragon, and it's rider. _

_"Shit." Murtagh managed. He stood, and winced, knowing this wouldn't be pretty. He knew Thorn was standing behind him. _

_"Letta Orya Thorna!" Murtagh shouted when a row of arrows came at him. The arrows dropped to the ground and he growled, already feeling his energy drain. _

_"Tag! So good to see you again!' came a voice Murtagh recognized quite easily. _

_"Alex." he snarled, and said little girl giggled, but then turned serious. _

_"Jeez, Tag! You don't look to good! Where's Kendra?" Alex asked in mock-concern. Murtagh glared at her, as Thorn growled. Thorn jumped towards her, done with her games, but he was quickly intercepted by Shruikan. _

_"Bad Thorn!" Alex scolded, "You don't try to hurt me!" she cooed, "But, I'll try to hurt you." she hissed, stalking towards Murtagh. _

_For the first few minutes, Murtagh managed to ward her off, both with magic and his sword, but he was nearly depleted of all his energy. He would kill himself before Alex could. _

_After deflecting one more attack from her, he held his hand up. "Stop." he shook his head, "I'll go with you to Galbatorix." he mumbled, lilting dangerously to one side. Alex smirked, and Thorn looked at him in shock and betrayal. _

_"Good choice Tag." was the last thing he heard before passing out._

The lack of energy was both physical and mental. Physical from the hell of a fight he had endured against Alex when she had intercepted he and Thorn with Shruikan and mental from the abuse his mind had been through as Galbatorix looked for a way in.

No way was that going to happen. His mind was the only thing he had left now, besides his pants, and the hope, not that he would be saved from Galbatorix mind you.

No, the hope that Kendra wouldn't be stubborn and would stay the hell away from here.

He grunted in response to the question that he wasn't about to answer. He didn't care about his father, even if the man was dead. Galbatorix simply chuckled as if he had given a wittingly charming answer, as was expected, for it was bound to be sarcastic if he had given an answer at all.

"Murtagh, where oh where did you get that horrible scar?" Galbatorix's hand slid across his chest, tracing the outline of Shruikin's barely healed claw marks, even though he knew the answer to that.

And, in true Murtagh fashion, with the last of his energy, he mustered an  
answer.

"Fuck you, queer."

**_A/N:I mapped out the rest of this story, and figured out it should still be about 12 chapters, 13 if I have an epilogue. It may seem like a lot, but for me it really isn't, especially since this whole thing is over fifty chapters. This was my first story, and even if it went on hiatus for a while, it's really cool that I know where this story is going now. Wow, I really need to stop getting so nostalgic, when I haven't even finished it yet! I might jinx myself, urg. P.S. I think the layout of this chapter might be a little bit screwed up, I had to post it from my IPad, instead of my laptop, because my laptop is having problems, and the IPad doesn't have microsoft word, so the layout is different. Sorry ahead of time if something is funky with this chapter._**


	54. The Search is On

Arya and Eragon made their way to Orrin's chambers, thoroughly confused. If Orrin had wanted to see them, he would have just come to them, but instead he sent a messenger for them.

Sharing one last glance with Eragon, Arya knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." came the broken sounding voice of Orrin. Eragon and Arya did come in, and were surprised to see Nasuda hovering nervously around.

"They're here. Now, tell us what happen that Islanzadi contacted you about." Nasuda commanded. Arya and Eragon automatically stiffened at the news of why they were here. Orrin looked tired, and like he might burst into tears at any moment, something odd for the usually strong king.

"Islanzadi contacted me to inform me that I might want to send you, Arya and Eragon, out to find Kendra. Kendra took her own incentive to find Murtagh, ignoring Islanzadi." They all gasped, although none of them were surprised. It sounded just like something Kendra would do.

"Of course we will." Eragon immediately started heading back to the door, but Arya grabbed his shoulder to keep him in place.

"Do we have any idea where she actually is searching for him?" Arya attempted to get some information. Nasuda laughed dryly.

"Arya, where do you think Murtagh is?" she asked rhetorically.

"Galbatorix has him." Orrin stated bluntly, and Eragon winced slightly. Everyone had been thinking that was where he disappeared to, but no one had wanted to say it out loud and confirm it. Nasuda shook her head slightly.

"Well, now that we all acknowledge that, I think you two should head out now. You might still be able to head her off. She left before you, but you're closer." Nasuda assured them. They both nodded in sync and took off.

**-2 Weeks Later-**

Kendra had retraced the trail from Surda to Ellesmera three times without luck of finding Murtagh. She refused to believe that he had been capture. Murtagh was all will power. He would never cave. Kendra paused, tilting her head.

"_What are you thinking?" _Ice asked curiously, noting how her thoughts were unintentionally blocked.

"Murtagh was weak because of the first attack from Alex and Shruikan, and he probably wouldn't fare well if he ran into them, and if he did run into him, Thorn would be leeching off of his energy, so he wouldn't be able to do much either. He probably figured it would be a lose-lose. If he continued fighting, he'd pass out. If he gave in, he'd be taken. Murtagh is stubborn...on any other occasion I think he would continue to fight, but I think he would give in. This isn't just some case of Murtagh getting lost on the way here. No. Galbatorix is after the riders, if only to even the odds." Kendra informed Ice, and waited a few moments for her to process all that she said.

_"There's a small chance that they didn't even run into Shruikan and Alex."_ Ice pointed out hopefully. Kendra stared at her silently, and Ice unfortunately sighed and nodded her agreement.

"Well then, it seems like we've been searching in the wrong area, we'll start with Helgrind, and move on to each major city that she might have taken him." Kendra decided. Ice looked up to the dark sky then back to Kendra who understood. "Okay, we'll start tomorrow." she grumbled, sitting back down in front of the fire she had started earlier in the evening.

Kendra's thoughts were ravaging inside her mind and Ice didn't like it. They were coming and going quicker than she could comprehend, and it confused her. Kendra's eyes were cold and calculating, and Ice stood, curling herself around her rider to attempt to offer some sort of silent comfort. Kendra simply nodded, patting her on the head to acknowledge her presence.

"This is useless!" Eragon threw his boots around the camp site. Brock jumped sideways to avoid getting hit and looked indignantly at Arya.

_"Sorry." _Arya offered in her mind to him, so Eragon wouldn't end up snapping at her. Saphira looked up at them in confusion.

_"I assume that means you haven't been able to find Kendra and Ice or even Murtagh, little one?" _she questioned, treading carefully. Eragon glared silently at the darkened forest around their camp site, and that was the only reply she needed. Arya sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind him.

"We'll just keep trying to find her. She can't disappear forever." Arya pointed out causing Eragon to snort.

"She can if she's already been captured. It's been two weeks since we started searching for her. She's probably already been captured." Eragon hissed pessimistically. Arya winced. She contemplated his words for a moment, before sighing.

"I think...you're right." Eragon obviously wasn't expecting that, because he turned to face her with his eyes wide, causing her arms to drop to her side, "This isn't doing us any good. As much as I would love for Kendra to magically appear at one of these cities, I think you and I both know that's not going to happen. We should simply wait in Surda, and help the Varden while waiting." she explained, "We're doing no good, wasting time." she continued, and he slowly nodded.

"Poor Orrin..." he mumbled, although he felt the same as Orrin in this case. It was like loosing two of his siblings at one time.

**_A/N: Okay, I know, I know. I hate this chapter too. I really couldn't do much, and this is really just a filler of sorts. Sorry! Deal with it, until next chapter, which will have a bit more action._**


	55. No Murtagh

"Lord, the prisoner has regained consciousness." a man informed Galbatorix, head bent low. Galbatorix nodded, content as he stood.

"Is Alexandra on her way to Surda to attack the weakened Varden?" he asked boredly.

"Yes Sire." the man nodded and Galbatorix also nodded again, more to himself then the boy.

"Good, call her back. I want her here." he demanded, and walked passed the surprised boy and in the direction of the cage of Murtagh.

"Y-Yes sire." he heard behind him and he continued on. Galbatorix opened the gate leading to Murtagh's cell and smirked to himself.

The poor boy still looked as if he was knocked out, head lolling side to side and eyes shut.

"Murtagh, all this pain and suffering can end if you just pledge your allegiance to me." Galbatorix cooed, coming closer.

"Never." was the only reply, Murtagh's voice rusty and weak. Galbatorix snorted, and took this opportunity to seek a way into Murtagh's mind. A firm wall blocked his way in filled with memories of Kendra, Ice, and Thorn.

"I'll hand it to you boy, you're strong willed. But don't worry," Galbatorix started making his way out of the room, pausing in the threshold, "We'll fix that." he snapped, then nodded to one of the guards.

The guard pulled out a pair of small daggers, and motioned to his partner, who looked harmless, but had his magic.

"Now to wait until the darling princess saves her damsel in distress." he snorted to himself, but soon enough he sneered as he walked down the hall, hearing the screams of Murtagh.

"Eragon!" Arya's screaming voice reached his mind and he glanced over at her, riding Brock passed the walls of Surda and into the city. She pointed down, and he followed her gaze, feeling his jaw drop open.

Thousands upon thousands of soliders dressed in the king's colors were camped only a few miles from Surda's border. As if that wasn't enough, somewhere in the fray, a large black dragon looked up at them, orange eyes narrow.

"Oh no." Eragon mouthed when he finally got control of his jaw muscles again. "We need to get to Orrin! It looks like they're on stand by for now, but who knows how long it will stay that way." Eragon replied to her. They led their dragon's down into the main square outside of the castle, and jumped down.

"I'm going to Orrin." Arya dashed off, and Eragon nodded, heading in the direction of the tents holding the Varden. It was understood in her saying where she was going that he would go to Nasuda. Eragon was so busy trying to find Nasuda's main tent that he nearly ran into Roran.

"Cousin! Hi! Long time no see!" he greeted quickly, patting him on the back. "News for Nasuda. Galbatorix's forces outside of Surda." Eragon threw an explanation over his shoulder for Roran, who blinked.

He was going so quickly that when he finally saw Nasuda's tent he had to nearly slide to a stop in front of it, before lifting the flap and entering. Eragon was surprised to see none other than Ashlen and her pink dragon. Lavana had grown to the height of his waist, and was a few feet longer than that, growing quickly. Eragon managed a genuine smile for them, and looked over to Nasuda.

"It's actually probably really useful that they're here." he admitted, and would have continued, but Nasuda cut him off.

"I'll assume you didn't find Murtagh or Kendra?" Nasuda questioned and Eragon shook his head grimly. She sighed, "I've filled Ashlen in on everything now, but what is it you want to tell me?" she asked, being able to tell Eragon was eager to say something.

"Alex, the fake dragon rider I told you about, and Shruikan are just outside of Surda's borders, with a large force of Galbatorix's soldiers." Eragon finally relayed the information and Nasuda stood quickly.

"What?" she roared, and Eragon distinctly knew she wasn't asking for him to repeat. Eragon nodded slowly, while Ashlen winced, backing from Nasuda slightly. "Oh no, this is horrible..." Nasuda slumped back down in her chair.

"We don't outnumber them in the number of soldiers, but in the number of dragons and riders we do." Eragon tried to be optimistic, without much luck. Nasuda nodded slightly, not really paying attention to him.

"I shall go to Orrin." she mumbled, standing, "You two are dismissed. Eragon, I'd say you should go spend some time with your cousin and his fiance. They have missed you very much." Nasuda offered over her shoulder.

Kendra snooped carefully, right outside of Ura'bean. Luckily, she was right near there when she came to the stunning revelation that Murtagh was probably captured. She attempted to think of a plan on how to get into the castle and out with Murtagh.

She knew where the dungeons were, but she also knew that Galbatorix knew she would go after him. He would probably not take him there. But, of course, Kendra had to try. She scaled the castle wall, dropping down lithely on her feet.

It would be so much easier if she had some sort of map that showed her where everyone was. Kendra made it easily into the castle, and it took her until she reached the entrance of the dungeon to realize something was wrong.

No one was in the castle. She couldn't even sense anyone with her mind. She really didn't know whether something was wrong with her, or truly no one was in the castle.

She figured Galbatorix had a block of some sort, and decided to just continue onward, being slightly more cautious. On any normal circumstance, Kendra probably would have waited to go anywhere else and turned back to get reinforcements, but she was going to go all the way, even if it meant the death of her.

She scanned the long line of cages, seeing outlines of people in the dark, but unable to see them clearly, or hear their minds. Moving closer, she looked at each cage individually, but no way she could find Murtagh. Finally, she arrived at the last cage, but she couldn't see the man in there, he was too far in the corner.

"Murtagh?" she whispered loudly, but got no reaction. The only thing she could see about the man is that he was large and lanky, leaning precariously against the wall. His height reminded her of Murtagh enough that she checked the magic fortified lock, and undid it.

That was a mistake.

The man who burst forward was surely no Murtagh, and shoved her behind him in his haste to get out of the cage cell. She tumbled forward, onto the ground of the prison, letting out a slight groan. Regaining her footing, she spun around, just in time to watch the heavy metal door click close.

"Now, my daughter, you know I don't like you releasing prisoners." Galbatorix smirked, leaning against the door of the cage cooly.


	56. Goading

Kendra gaped at her own stupidity, realizing she basically led herself into a trap. She growled at Galbatorix, hand automatically pulling celobra out of her sheath. Galbatorix whistled slightly, leaning off the door.

"Wondrous sword, very beautiful. Maybe I should ask the elves to make me one." he mused, and Kendra bounced forward, throwing her blade through the prison gate, right were Galbatorix was leaning.

The man simply side-stepped and grabbed her sword, tugging it out of her hands. He tsked her slightly, shaking his head. "I thought I taught you not to act in anger. You act irrationally when your angry." Galbatorix shook his head again, looking over the sword in his hand. Kendra glared darkly at him.

Sure, she was angry, and it wasn't smart of her to basically throw her sword to him, but she was smart enough to know not to waste her energy releasing the magic binding the door closed. She would need that all, and he wouldn't keep her down here for too long. Galbatorix nodded to himself, slipping celobra onto his waist.

"Don't worry my dear, Alex is on her way back. I know you won't crack easily, so I think you can relax in here for the few days it will take her to get back. You were never good at keeping your mind blocked. I'll get in eventually." He produced a glass of water from seemingly nowhere, and slid it into her cell.

"I'm not gonna drink that. It's obviously drugged." Kendra pointed out and Galbatorix chuckled.

"You say that now, but a person can only go so long without water. Don't worry though, you'll have plenty of guards down here to keep you company." Galbatorix strode out of the room and Kendra brightened slightly. He was really going to leave her with a pair of clueless guards that she could easily take out? Did he even realize she still had her old sword on her?

After a few seconds, Kendra realized he really wasn't that stupid when a group of about twenty five guards situated themselves in front of her cell, just out of her reach, but close enough to see her.

What did she just do?

Ashlen stood guard duty over Surda. She, Eragon, and Arya switched back and forth, waiting for Galbatorix's forces to move forward. She watched in utter confusion as Shruikan took off, Alex on his back. Tensing, she was ready to run off to Nasuda to warn her of the upcoming battle, but froze as Shruikan went the opposite way she had expected.

He wasn't going towards Surda, and none of the troops even looked ready to go. So what was going on? She ran anyway, to Nasuda's tent, where Orrin and Nasuda usually stayed. Ashlen was right, and walked in on them discussing something. Both their heads snapped up to look at her as she barreled in.

"Ashlen? What's wrong?" Nasuda immediately stood, knowing Ashlen had been on guard duty at this time. Ashlen shook her head, panting slightly, brow still furrowed with confusion.

"Nothing's wrong exactly. It's just odd. Shruikan took off with Alex on his back, but they made no offensive move. It was almost as if they were heading back to the castle or something." she explained. Nasuda and Orrin shared a confused glance.

"Why though?" Orrin asked the question on all their minds.

"It makes no sense." Nasuda murmured her thoughts aloud.

"Go find Arya and Eragon to inform them of this." she commanded of Ashlen, whose nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Do I have to?" she couldn't help but whine childishly. Nasuda managed a laugh.

"Yes, I know that they are in the middle of a date, and who knows what that means, but please do it Ashlen." she commanded. Ashlen sighed, shaking her head.

"The only reason you're making me do it because you don't want to see them making out." she mumbled under her breath as she left, being rewarded with both Nasuda and Orrin's laughter as she left.

Fortunately, when Ashlen arrived at Eragon's room, they were both here, just talking though. They both looked up at her when she burst into their room. Arya stood off the bed they had been sitting on, going towards Ashlen.

"Ashlen, what's going on?" she asked worriedly, holding her friends shoulders.

"Nothing's wrong, per say..." Ashlen twiddled with her fingers, "But Shruikan and Alex just left." she explained. Arya drew back in surprise, while Eragon raised an eyebrow.

"Why would they do that?" he asked aloud.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." Ashlen shrugged.

"You'll never guess who's here Murtagh!" Galbatorix informed him cheerfully, and Murtagh was immediately suspicious. He knew in the back of his mind he could probably answer her, and answer him correctly, but he refrained.

"I don't care." he grumbled, feeling his voice grate against his throat. Galbatorix shook his head.

"Really? Because it's an old friend of yours. Well, no maybe now it's a lover of yours. I noticed she had on this lovely engagement ring." Galbatorix sighed dreamily, "My baby girl is getting married. My little Kendra." Galbatorix smirked in satisfaction as he heard his sharp intake of breath.

Murtagh knew he probably shouldn't have, but he really couldn't help it. "Don't touch her!" he snarled, pulling against the chains holding his hands. Then he looked down in defeat as he realized Galbatorix had simply goaded him.

"Well, I might have too. Believe me, I had to hold Kendra as a threat over her lovely white dragon's head, to get her to become a prisoner." Galbatorix shook his head.

_"Scum." _Murtagh heard the faint hiss of Thorn in his mind, but knew that his dragon was just as exhausted as he was.

"Well, I'd just figure I'd inform you. Now excuse me, I must go. I have some...negotiating to do with her." Galbatorix let that float mysteriously in the air, ducking out of the room. Murtagh muttered a curse under his breath as soon as he was sure he was gone.

"We're so screwed."


	57. Two Gifts for Alex

Alex nearly skipped to the throne room. After her journey to Surda, she was shocked her father called her back to Ura'bean so soon, but always happy to see him again. She didn't even bother to knock as the two guards outside the door bowed to her.

"Hello Father!" she called happily into the room, but skidded to a halt as she realized the room was empty. She sighed, backing out of the room and heading down to the dungeons to where he undoubtedly was. She skipped all the way down the hallway to Murtagh's cell, opening the door freely.

"Hello Tag!" she called, happy she wasn't wrong about someone being in this room. Murtagh didn't even look up to her, staring at the floor. "Ooh, poor baby, that must hurt." she gestured to his arms spread across the wood bar. Not even a glance at her. She pouted childishly. "Do you happen to know where my Father is?" she asked politely, smirking. She rolled her eyes, turning to head out of the room when he didn't answer.

"Your father is probably dead, killed by Galbatorix." Alex stiffened slightly, surprised by the anwser. "Along with your mother, she's probably dead too." Murtagh rolled his head up, blinking lazily at her back. "Same thing happened to Kendra, but she had siblings to go to after she freed herself from Galbatorix. What about you Alex? Do you have any siblings?" Murtagh cooed at her. Alex hissed between her teeth, aware of what he was trying to do.

"Nice try Murtagh. Daddy warned me all about you and your mind games. I'm not falling for it. My parents died when I was four, in a raid by the Varden. They were some of Daddy's best friends. Daddy was so crushed, but knew he had to stay strong and take care of me. My older brother was killed, fighting valiantly for the king." Alex stuck her nose in the air arrogantly, strutting out of the room.

"Is that what he told you?" she just managed to hear Murtagh say, before she slammed the door to his room. She shook her head, refusing to believe him. She knew her Father was telling the truth. He wouldn't lie to her like that. He wouldn't kill her parents. He wouldn't lie to her like that. He wouldn't.

"Ah, Alex, there you are." Alex jumped, spinning around and nearly running straight into Galbatorix. She giggled at her own clumsiness, while Galbatorix pat her on the head, walking passed her. She took it as her time to follow him.

"Why is it you called me back Father?" Alex asked curiously, dispelling any thoughts of her confrontation with Murtagh out of her mind.

"Two reasons my dear, one, I have a gift for you." Alex brightened considerably. It was rare that he gave her anything, so this was bound to be good. "And two, I am holding off the attack on Surda, until you have two other dragon riders on your side. Murtagh and Kendra." Alex now looked skeptically at his back.

"Do you really think they will relent?" she asked gently. Galbatorix chuckled.

"Yes, I do. You see, I have something each of them want...each other." he explained, opening the door for his throne room. Alex looked passed him to see Kendra struggling uselessly against two big guards who were holding her arms behind her back and Ice chained to the floor in the corner, Shruikan standing over her. "Ah, I see you drank the drugged water." Galbatorix smirked, and Alex now understood why he only had two guards on her, knowing she couldn't do magic.

"Hello Kendra." Alex giggled, and watched in amusement as Kendra's head whipped to face her, hair flying everywhere. "Father, is this my gift?" Alex asked eagerly, knowing it would be lovely to torture Kendra a bit. Consider it sibling rivalry. Galbatorix chuckled a bit, but shook his head.

"Let me show you." he explained, walking up to Kendra, who looked up at him with glazed eyes, "I'll take this," Galbatorix snatched the red locket straight from Kendra's neck, making her gasp in surprise, "It's is only for children of the Forsworn." He smirked at her, tossing the locket over his shoulder, right into Alex's hands. Alex grinned.

"Thank you father!" she squealed, fastening it around her neck. Galbatorix nodded, and Kendra glared at him, and then Alex. She had stored a lot of her own energy in there.

"Now, let's see what you have in those knapsacks of yours." he mumbled, grabbing Kendra's knapsack from her back and Murtagh's knapsack from Alex. "I figured we could wait until we had your knapsack to go through Murtagh's, eh Kendra?" he smirked, informing her he had yet to look into Murtagh's backpack. Ice gasped in their minds, and it only took Kendra a few seconds to realize why even with the drugs.

Thorn and Ice's eggs were in those knapsacks.

It took Galbatorix only a few seconds to find them, and he didn't even pull them out of the bag, but smirked, looking back up at Ice and Kendra's horrorstruck faces.

"Well, what do we have here?" Galbatorix asked, and Ice snarled, getting into mother-mode. (Which was worse than mother-bear-mode, it was mother-dragon-mode!) "Calm down Ice, I won't hurt your children, just use them." he smirked at her, pulling out first the red egg, and then the white egg.

"God dammit." Kendra swore under her breath.

"Alex." Galbatorix called softly, and Kendra's eyes widened in alarm. She figured, after seeing how Alex reacted with Shruikan, that Alex would be the next dragon rider, and Galbatorix obviously thought the same way. Alex's eyes lit up as she looked over the eggs, before softly stroking the white one, and frowning when she got no reaction.

"There are two eggs, darling." Galbatorix assured her. Alex nodded slightly, still pouting as she pet the red egg.

Nothing happened.

Kendra released the breath she was holding, and Ice grinned slightly. That was one problem tackled. Galbatorix frowned slightly, pulling away from her, and Alex sighed.

"Oh well." Kendra mumbled, and Galbatorix spared a glare for her. Kendra really didn't care. She was still too relieved that Alex wasn't a rider.

Or not...

CRACK!

Galbatorix dropped the red egg in shock, staring at it the same was as everyone else in the room, in stunned disbelief.

**_A/N: You start seeing Alex's sadistic side a bit here and by the way, since no one has actually ever seen of or heard Galbatorix, I just made my own personality for him. Tell me if you think he's out of character. I kind of see him as being a sadistic, kind of like, cruel happy man. I don't know. Tell me what you think. P.S. I made it an extra long chapter since I haven't updated in a while. Sorry, my computer wasn't working, plus I have all Honors classes, which give like...I don't know...an hour and a half of homework per class per night!_**


	58. Breaking Apart

"A delayed reaction, it would appear." Galbatorix grinned gleefully as a large crack appeared on the side of the red egg. Alex hopped lightly in place, as a small foot popped out first, soon followed by a little red body tumbling out.

"_Thorn's child alright." _Ice couldn't help but mumble in Kendra's mind, even with the situation. Alex crouched down next to the little dragon, and Kendra tensed as she waited for the expected tingling to happen. Alex patted the little red dragon's head and Kendra winced...for no apparent reason.

Galbatorix held his hand up to his face, glanced between it and the little red dragon a few times. Alex tilted her head, also looking at her palm, which did not have a shining cresent on it. "What just happened?" she asked the question on all thier minds.

"It would appear that...the dragon just decided to hatch, even with it's rider not present." Galbatorix finally decided. He glared at the little red dragon. "Kill it." he commanded his guards, who unsurely moved forward.

"No!" Kendra, Alex, and Ice all cried in sync. Alex pulled the little dragon towards her chest.

"Daddy! I wanna keep it!" she whined like a five year old. Galbatorix scowled at her.

"It's dangerous Alex. It could easily switch sides to the Varden, once given the chance." he explained. Alex shook her head excitedly.

"No, no, no Daddy! I can make it swear an oath to me in the ancient language once it gets old enough! Plus, just think, the Varden doesn't know about it, because no spark went through the riders' hands." Alex pointed out. Kendra released a breath as she saw Galbatorix slowly nod. Even if she didn't want the dragon on Galbatorix's side, she didn't want it dead.

"It's a she. Name it as you wish." Galbatorix waved off Alex, who grinned, and carried the dragon out of the room. Ice scowled in the direction that she went, while Galbatorix turned his attention to Kendra. "Bring her to the mind chamber." he smirked, "It's time to crack your mind." he decided, hoisting the white dragon egg into a knapsack and putting it over his shoulder. Ice and Kendra locked eyes as she was dragged away.

"_Be strong, Lady."_ Ice begged, knowing thier mind connection would be broken.

"I'll try." Kendra released a breath, looking down at the ground as she was dragged off to the mind chamber.

Kendra yelped, pushing off a barrage of forces against her mind. She refused to be crushed like this.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, shielding her mind with memory after memory of Murtagh, her siblings, her friends, her dragon, anything to get him away.

"I'm no where near you my sweet, I'm across the room." she heard Galbatorix's voice, but her eyes were squeezed shut so tightly that she wouldn't be able to tell if he was right next to her, or down the hall. She screamed again as what felt like a group of prickly daggers assualted her skull.

"No! No! No!" she cried as she felt a crack in her memory. She got to it just seconds before Galbatorix did, pulling up a memory of Eragon telling a stupid joke. "I won't let you win." she ground out, and heard Galbatorix chuckle.

Suddenly, all the pain seized to exist, and she released a gasping breath, fading forward as a great pressure was off her shoulders. She leaned on her knees, hands tied up in chains for this particular exercise, being forced not to curl up into a ball. Her wrists were worn raw from all her struggling.

"Well, it would appear that Murtagh taught you a thing or to about keeping your mind sealed. He is an expert at doing that." Galbatorix's voice floated through one ear and out the other, as Kendra fought to stay concious.

So focused on staying concious was she, that she was unprepared for the next attack. Kendra thought Galbatorix was done, but he was only beginning. This time, she didn't get her shield up in time, as it was easily blocked, and Galbatorix rifled through her thoughts. He didn't do it gently either, and she screamed and squirmed uselessly. It came to a sudden halt, as Galbatorix came upon one certain memory.

_"You're the first dragon and rider!" Kendra burst, smiling at them both in astonishment. She returned her daggers to her belt, happy to know no threat was near. _

_"Yes, and you're alfrinn abr edoc'sil wyrda." Eragon finished in the ancient language and Kendra looked up at him in even more shock. The pull she felt when he said that was unmistakable. That was her true name. _

_"She of Unconqurable Fate..." Kendra murmured aloud and Bid'daum and Eragon glanced at each other, Eragon whipping something out of his belt. _

"No..." Kendra whispered, in stunned sadness as she realized what this meant. Galbatorix snickered.

"Well alfrinn abr edoc'sil wyrda, I'm still going to get your oath, but this is definitly useful information." Galbatorix pulled completly from her mind, leaving her drained emotionally and physically. Galbatorix had her true name, and that meant he could control her. Now, she knew why she had an unconquerable fate.

_**A/N: Follow me on twitter or check out my site for the times when I'm gonna update. Both links are on my profile.**_


	59. Oath Broken

"I'll give you an ultimatum. Your freedom and her death or her life and your allegiance." was the only thing Galbatorix said as he bust into the room. Murtagh didn't even have to ask who he was talking about.

"Yo-you wouldn't dare," Murtagh gasped as Galbatorix smirked at his obvious weakness. "Kendra is your daughter, you wouldn't hurt her." he bluffed. Galbatorix chuckled, starting in on his manically slow pace he preferred to set.

"She disowned herself from me when she ran away. I have no guilt in hurting her...actually, I think I'd like that, revenge is sweet." he kept his eyes locked on Murtagh's as he backed up. "Thanks for the idea, Murtagh." he spun around, facing the door. "Time for some revenge." he slowly walked to the door, until he was holding the door handle.

"Wait." Murtagh's voice broke and Galbatorix smirked at the door. His voice changed languages. To the ancient language. "_I pledge myself and my dragon to Galbatorix..._" Galbatorix grinned, "_For as long as Kendra stays unharmed by you. Your hands, magic, actions, emotions, or anyone you command are all included._" Galbatorix's grin faltered.

That was very specific...he'd have to be careful. At least he already searched Kendra's mind.

"Good." he growled, closing the door to Murtagh's cell behind him. Now, he just had to get an oath from Kendra...

Kendra raked her fingers through her hair the best she could while being chained to the wall, staring at Galbatorix with narrow eyes. He tilted his head at her questionably.

"I will never align myself with you again." Kendra hissed at him. Galbatorix chuckled coldly. She shivered in reply.

"Really? Because you did for nearly 13 years of your life." Galbatorix smirked at her. Kendra bared her teeth at him in reply.

"I did what I had to do to survive." Kendra explained. Galbatorix shrugged.

"I don't care." Galbatorix's smirk morphed to a frown, "Either pledge your allegiance to me, in the ancient language, or I'll just have you disposed of." Ice snarled from across the room, jerking forward, but Shruikan was in front of her in seconds, staring at her with his cool orange eyes.

"I don't care." She threw his words back at him. Galbatorix chuckled again, but he was still frowning.

"For some reason, I thought you'd say that." He shook his head, "I think you should know, your lover, you know, Murtagh?" he smirked when she couldn't refrain herself from listening to whatever he said. "He's already pledged his allegiance, and his dragon's. He's broken."

"Liar!" Kendra screamed, throwing herself forward to attempt to get out of the chains so she could attack him, but with no such luck. Whether that was because she was too weak or the chains to strong, she really didn't want to know.

"I thought you'd say that too." Galbatorix waved his hand to the dungeon door, "That's why I brought proof." Kendra muffled a cry of shock as the door was swung open to reveal Murtagh, being carried by two guards.

His hands were both tied to a wood pole, which was strung along his shoulders. His head tilted back and forth with no restraint, as if his neck had long given up hope of controlling it. He looked horrible. He couldn't have been prepared for this. Just a few weeks ago, if not less, he had been in a comatose state from a near fatal injury. Now…his skin looked gray, and he was shivering, even though he was glistening with sweat. His hair had lost its shine, and Kendra could see some bones jabbing out of his skin. He looked skeletal.

"What did you do?" she didn't even realize she had said it aloud until Galbatorix answered.

"He's alive, isn't he?" he stared at Kendra, gauging her reaction with excited eyes, "Just enough food, no water. Torture. Whipping." Kendra noted each thing he said with a distinct flinch, as if he had done these things to her. "I would have done the same to you, but you're special. One of my favorites." He cooed at her. Kendra's breathing had gotten quicker, and she was mainly taking short gasps for air now.

"Please…don't." she whimpered, turning her head away from Murtagh. Galbatorix shook his head.

"You two are most definitely a stubborn couple." He approached her, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at Murtagh, "But just think," he started in a hypnotizing voice, "You could free him. You two could eat, and drink, and live together normally. All you have to do is pledge to me." He purred at her. "_I swear I will let you two be together, and have food and water, and live, if you pledge to me your fighting skills." _Galbatorix finished in the ancient language to convince her even more. Kendra took a shaking breath.

"I-" she swallowed, staring at Murtagh's limp form, restarting in the ancient language, "_I pledge myself, my dragon, and my allegiance to the greatest rider in the world._" She took a deep breath, "_Galbatorix." _She finished, hanging her head as he finally took his hand from her chin.

"Good." He smirked, obviously enjoying the compliment, "Release him." Galbatorix commanded, undoing Kendra's chains as he said this. Kendra dropped to her hands and knees when she was finally free. The moment the door slammed shut, she finally let the tears fall from her eyes, as wild sobs racked her shaking body.

She crawled over to where Murtagh was slumped on the floor, turning him over so he was on her back. After healing what she could, with what energy she had. It was enough for him to regain consciousness. He smiled softly at her.

"I must be in heaven." He cooed, and Kendra shook her head, sniffling slightly.

"No, we're just angels in hell." She sniffled again. Murtagh's expression fell.

"I tried." He choked out, "I-I didn't want to pledge to him, but he threatened you. He didn't think about it until after he tried everything else." Murtagh avoided her gaze.

"I'm sorry." Kendra leaned on him, his right side, since it seemed like his left side might be tender from his past injury. She snuggled into his side, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I know. I did too. But he's too strong." Kendra mumbled. She was just too tired for this conversation now, Murtagh realized, and stayed silent, letting her fall asleep, but thinking of what he said to Galbatorix.

_"I pledge myself and my dragon to Galbatorix...For as long as Kendra stays unharmed by you. Your hands, magic, actions, emotions, or anyone you command are all included." _

He realized now. She was hurt. Already. Emotionally. He was free. Already. But she wasn't.


	60. Murtagh's Past

Kendra was awaken by the sensation of being dragged, and when she opened her eyes, she realized she was indeed being dragged.

"Hey!" she cried, attempting to claw her way back to Murtagh, but without luck. She spun around, but there were three guards there to stop her. She struggled fruitlessly as they pinned her arms behind her back.

"Murtagh!" she cried, attempting to wake him.

"Calm down my sweet!" Kendra turned to glare at the cooing voice, "I just need to speak to your little Murtagh alone for a few moments. Then, we have a trip to make." Galbatorix informed her, "Feed her, give her drinks, make her regain strength." he commanded the guards holding her back.

She screamed something unintelligible at him, which in turn woke Murtagh up. He leaned up quickly, and hissed at the pressure it put on his scar.

"Kendra!" he cried as he saw what was happening. He struggled to his feet, and was about to go after her, but the door slammed shut behind them as he got to it a second too late. He slammed his fist against the door, and growled at the pain.

"That's a good idea, injure yourself further." Galbatorix observed, and Murtagh spun around to face him. Murtagh noted in the back of his mind how his perception of 'hurting Kendra' was different than Galbatorix's. Which was probably good for him.

"What was that for?" he hissed, gesturing to the door. Galbatorix chuckled, walking a slow circle around him, while Murtagh followed his every move with his eyes.

"Calm down Murtagh. You need to keep your strength, we have a trip to go on." Galbatorix informed him of the same thing he had informed Kendra seconds before. "But first, I want to share a family history with you."

"I know my family history. Morzan is my father, while I'm his bastard son." Murtagh stated, "And I have no interest in your family history." he sneered arrogantly. Galbatorix chuckled again.

"Don't you have even a little bit of interest in your mother, or your siblings?" Galbatorix smirked tauntingly as Murtagh's eyes widened.

"You don't know anything about my mother, and I don't have any siblings!" Murtagh objected and Galbatorix shook his head.

"Actually, your mother's name is Selena." Galbatorix informed him slowly, leaving him wanting information. Murtagh tilted his head, confused as to why that sounded familiar to him, "She was in love with your father, for sure, but despised me. That's why, she ran away when she got pregnant again, but with the gardener's baby, Brom's baby." Murtagh froze. Now he knew why that name sounded familiar...Eragon.

"No." he shook his head. "Not possible." he denied. Galbatorix laughed.

"Not probable actually, but definitely possible. And you see, when that happened, I insisted that your father go after her, with a thousand men, and kill her for her adultery." Murtagh shook his head in shock, "By the time he had found her, it was nearly ten years later...and she was pregnant again." Murtagh tilted his head, unintentionally showing his interest in the story. "Your father, oh your father took pity on the poor woman, and waited the three months left in her pregnancy before killing her. At this time, you were 11, and your little friend, and now half-brother Eragon, was ten. And the child that came out of Selena before she died...well your father kept his step-daughter. He didn't know who the father was, but he kept the girl anyway. You never met her of course. He wouldn't let you know of her, but she was kept in the castle, right under your nose. Then, your father was killed by Brom, and the child was left all alone. So, I took her under my wing."

Galbatorix let a sick grin mar his features, "And I named her Alexandria." Murtagh scuttled backwards, and his back hit the opposite wall with a thud.

"No." he denied again. Galbatorix shook his head, still grinning.

"Whenever you're ready, you can have food and water. I'll send a healer in." he called over his shoulder, walking out of the door, but leaving it open. Murtagh simply gaped at the place he had been for a few moments, sliding down the wall.

Kendra was much too worried about Murtagh and what Galbatorix was saying or doing to him to eat. And, it was really starting to annoy the guards, who had been given orders to get her to eat.

"Here comes the yummy food!" one cooed, but she simply slapped the food out of his hands and on to the floor. He scowled at her, crouching down to pick it up.

"Come on lady. Just eat. You got to be hungry." another one held out a bowl for her, and she hit the bottom of it, causing it to fly up into his face.

"You'll need the strength." the last guard hissed, and Kendra was about to slap the food out of his hands too, before she caught sight of his eyes. His sharp, angular yellow eyes.

"Daradon?" she gasped quietly, looking to the shaggy set of brown hair. The guard grinned, and it even looked like a cat grin, with sharp incisors.

"You'll need your strength, you have a long journey ahead of you, but if you complete it, you could save us all." the guard stated, and she unknowingly took the food from him, still staring at him in shock.

"I don't know what mumbo jumbo that was dude, but whatever it was, it was effective." Another guard shook his head as Kendra started gulping down the food.

"Just call me a people person." the guard snickered, but stopped seconds before the door slammed open. Kendra put the empty bowl down, stunned by how hungry she had really been.

"Ah, good, you've eaten." Galbatorix noted the bowl, walking over to her.

"Where's Murtagh?" Kendra snapped. Galbatorix shrugged.

"Feel free to go talk to him, you know the castle well enough. But be prepared for the trip." he stated and Kendra glared at him.

"What trip?" she finally growled, and he grinned.

"The trip to the Vault of Souls." he explained, and was met with Kendra's stunned look.

_**A/N:Check out my website, you can get updates on there as to when I'll be on fanfiction, links, and alot of other stuff. The link for the website is on my profile, just get to it by my story stuff. Drop me a comment in the guestbook. **_


	61. Change of Plans

"You're kidding, right?" Kendra finally managed to question. Galbatorix shook his head, shooing her with one hand.

"Nope, now go. The healers should be working on him now. You might want to go." he paused, "Well, actually now that you say it, I can think of something else for you to do at the moment." Galbatorix grinned, and Kendra immediately felt uneasy. She wasn't sure it was a good thing that she questioned Galbatorix.

"At the moment, Alex will be the only one who has earned the right to enter the Vault of Souls. You and Murtagh...I've decided you must earn it." Galbatorix nodded.

"How?" Kendra asked suspiciously.

"Simple. Before Alex was here, I had her stationed out front of Surda with some of my troops." Kendra's eyes widened and her head shook on it's own accord, objecting. "You and Murtagh will go and lead the attack on Surda. Then, do one of two things. One, get rid of the remaining dragon riders, as in kill them, or capture them and force them in an oath to me." Galbatorix offered her.

"No!" Kendra spat out at him. Galbatorix rolled his eyes.

"Come now, it's not like I forced you to takeout any of your siblings!" he laughed and Kendra growled at him.

"This is almost as bad!" she objected. "Arya and Eragon are like siblings to me! Or what if I do run into my siblings?" she snapped.

"Then you will kill them." Galbatorix stated boredly. Kendra refrained from snapping at him again, knowing he had the power to command her to kill them, but he had yet to use that, and she planned to use that to her advantage. She hissed at him, turning on her heel and exiting the room.

"Yes, go inform Murtagh of the change of plans please." Galbatorix teased.

_"Be calm Lady." _

_"Ice!" _Kendra exclaimed, excited she had the mind connection back.

_"You should go find Murtagh. According to Thorn, he is stunned over something," _Ice informed her, "_Plus, you must tell him of your upcoming...journey." _Ice added carefully.

"Yeah, yeah." Kendra sighed, grumbling and directing her course back towards Murtagh. She calmed down slightly when she saw him getting healed. Then she started to worry again as she saw the blank look in his eyes.

"Murtagh!" she cried, causing his eyes to snap to her. He stood, and the healers bowed to them, before scuttling out of the room.

"Kendra." he breathed, pulling her into a hug.

"What did Galbatorix do?" she nearly snarled. Murtagh shook his head.

"Nothing, he just talked to me." Murtagh assured her, and Kendra was about to ask about what, but he interrupted her. "Kendra. I have a brother and a sister." Kednra gaped at him, unable to say anything.

"Who?" she finally managed after a few minutes.

"Alex and Eragon." he answered, causing her eyes to widen, before she released something horrible.

Murtagh was probably gonna have to fight his brother.

**_A/N: Sorry for the short update, my PC is giving me problems._**


	62. The Beginning of the End

Kendra figured she could just go along with comforting him for a few moments, not informing him of this twist quite yet, and so she did, before all the pent up energy of knowing. Something he would want to know finally exploded.

"Murtagh, we have to go to Surda." Kendra burst. Murtagh stiffened in her arms, looking down at her.

"Why?" he asked carefully, already instinctively knowing why. She didn't answer and Murtagh sighed. "You better go get our supplies, I'm going to go get something to eat." Murtagh pulled away from her.

"Murta-" But he was gone. Kendra truly hated it when he closed himself off to her like that, but she did as he said.

Murtagh ate in silence, aware that he should probably be listening to what Galbatorix was saying across from him, but not really caring either way. "...and your opinion?" Galbatorix looked to him expectantly and Murtagh scrambled.

"Uh...I agree?" he managed and Galbatorix shook his head.

"So, you do wish to go kill your dragon?" he questioned and Murtagh drew back in shock and disgust. "Yes, that's what I thought! Listen to me when I'm talking boy!" he snapped, "At the moment, under the oath, I wish for you to either kill the other dragon riders, excluding Kendra, or take them as prisoners and bring them to me." Galbatorix worded his command carefully. Too bad for him, Murtagh had already broken his oath. Murtagh simply nodded dejectedly as if he was truly forced to do this.

He was saved from any more acting when Kendra walked in the room, knapsacks over her shoulder and celobra back on her back. She looked almost as sullen as he did. "All packed." she informed them, monotone.

"Brilliant." Galbatorix stood, "You leave now. Go." he shooed them away and Murtagh stood, swiping passed Kendra. She frowned, following him, not even offering Galbatorix a goodbye.

"Murtagh! Please stop blocking me out!" she begged, following him to where she assumed was the dragon hold.

"I'm not." he objected, not even looking at her. She stopped, grabbing his arm and forcing him to stop too. She spun him around.

"Yes you are!" she growled. "Stop!" she felt the urge to stomp her foot, but refrained.

"I'm not blocking you out!" Murtagh snapped, glaring at her before turning away towards the dragon hold again. She hissed, jogging to catch up to his longer strides.

"Then talk to me Murtagh." Kendra begged, clasping her hands together.

"I am fine." he stated precisely. "Stop. Okay?" he hissed. Kendra shook her eyes, glaring at the back of his head.

"Fine. I'll stop caring about you." she snapped, pushing passed him and climbing onto Ice, who was wise enough to not interrupt there argument, Murtagh froze for a moment, before shaking his head and climbing on to Thorn.

_"This is ripping them apart."_ Thorn mumbled in Ice's mind as he took off after her.

_"There is nothing we can do, they'll work it out themselves."_ Ice assured him, gliding in the unspoken direction of Surda.

After three awkward days of silent traveling, Murtagh and Kendra arrived to the Surda border.

"Listen. Galbatorix never ordered either of us to even fight, so I say we lead the troops in, but avoid the fighting. Keep the dragons in the forest unless they're a truly needed and then throw the battle." he stated quietly, the most he had said in three days.

"Okay." Kendra nodded. She got off of Ice who gave her a worried look, but said nothing. They slipped out of the thick forest covering Thorn and Ice, which was luckily right next to Galbatorix's encampment.

"It's the Red and White riders."

"Where are the giant beasts?"

"I heard they can both singlehanded behead a man in a matter of seconds."

"I'm glad they're leading us."

They heard the whispers, but ignored them. Kendra flipped the hood of her cape up, broodingly hiding her face. Murtagh whistled, gaining the few people whose attention they had yet to grab.

"We move out in ten minutes." he growled, daring someone to question him.

No one did.

Arya slipped quietly into Nasuda's room, which unsurprisingly also contained Orrin. "Nasuda." she stated quietly, and when the Varden leader looked to her, she sighed.

"It is time, I assume." she stood, alongside Orrin. Arya frowned.

"They're packing up, and setting up ranks it appears." Arya reported. Orrin also frowned, looking worriedly to Nasuda.

"Go to the General of the Varden troops, then Surda troops. Roran should be in his room." she offered.

"And Surda's general should be in the tents, just ask one of the men." he explained. "Then go to Eragon and Ashlen to inform them, if they do not learn of it first." Arya nodded, darting out of the room, but Orrin kept his eyes in Nasuda.

"I'm going to assume that there is no way to convince you to not join the fight?" Orrin put an interesting lilt on the words, almost like a hopeful question. Nasuda gave him a tired smile.

"I fight with my troops, as I'm sure you do." she nodded, starting to walk passed him, but he grabbed her arm, spinning her around. He kissed her gently, sighing as he broke the kiss.

"Be careful." he offered, and Nasuda nodded, not saying anything in return, just running a hand over his cheek silently before darting out of the room.

Arya went to Eragon last, knocking on his door. When he opened it, he looked tired. She didn't say anything, just pulling him down to her lips and pulling the door shut behind her with one hand. She pushed him backwards until he was half leaning, half sitting on his bed.

It probably would have continued like that, if not for the fact that they needed air. Eragon broke away first, sighing.

"Something has happened, hasn't it?" he asked, already knowing the answer, just not knowing what the thing was.

"The fight is about to begin." she informed him.

"So I figured." he mumbled, pulling her back to him and sealing his lips over hers once again.

It felt like a goodbye.

_**A/N: More of a filler. I just got back from NaNo land, which I won! Overshot by 11,000 words actually, which basically meant that I had to reread this entire story to see where I was in it...Forgetful old me, so focused on NaNo...**_


	63. The Battle

"It would appear that Roran has become general of Surda's forces." Murtagh commented as they led the approach. Ice and Thorn were in some nearby woods. If Murtagh and Kendra had their choice, then they wouldn't have to do any fighting.

"Wonderful. More of our friends to possibly harm or harm us." Kendra spat, pulling harshly on her horse's reins. The horse whinnied in protest and Murtagh spared her a warning glance.

"Calm down. We've already figured a way to avoid fighting them. And although we outnumber them, they have the dragons working for them, the army of Surda, and their determination." he pointed out.

Luckily, none of the soldiers seemed to hear, because it would have been a bit discouraging to hear your leaders talk of how you were going to lose a battle.

"Great, did you know my sisters are probably out their on the field somewhere? They can arch, which only makes me feel slightly better for they'll be at the back. My brother though, ha, he's the King, the biggest target besides the dragon riders. And he'll be right in the middle." Kendra continued pessimistically.

"I'm quite certain he can take care of himself. After all, I know for a fact some of the promises he made to me were real." he chuckled, causing her to look at him oddly.

"What do you mean?" she finally asked when he didn't elaborate.

"If I hurt you, insert very descriptive death threat." Murtagh supplied, allowing Kendra to crack a small smile at her brother.

That is, until she realized the battle started, now.

They both slid off their horses as the battle began, the two sides clashing. Kendra went left and Murtagh went right, dodging as they went. It seemed to work rather well, because soon enough they were completely passed the fray, closer to Surda. They grabbed each other's hands.

"Now, we just hope no one notices us, or that the Varden finishes this soon." Murtagh panted slightly from his jog through the fight.

Unfortunately, they weren't that lucky. "Go." Murtagh growled, but Kendra just stood stock-still behind him.

Of all their luck, it had to be Eragon who saw them.

"Kendra, I said go! I will handle him." Murtagh hissed at her.

"You won't..." she trailed off suggestively.

"I won't kill him." Murtagh assured her impatiently, pushing her backwards, out of Eragon's view. Kendra watched as he pulled his long sword out. She slipped into the trees, watching them with narrowed eyes. Murtagh was telling the truth, and he deflected all of Eragon's blows, only throwing shots back that he knew were easy to block. Kendra's gaze was directed to behind where Murtagh and Eragon were fighting, and her eyes widened as she saw Arya moving up behind him, with Ashlen flanking her. Dammit. She was really hoping to avoid fighting them.

Instead, she made her way over quickly, just managing to deflect Arya's blow. Murtagh winced as he heard the collision right behind his ear. She didn't use celobra, for fear of being recognized.

"Give up. You're outnumbered. Plus, we have dragons." Eragon spoke ad Arya and Ashlen spread out to corner them. Kendra and Murtagh stood back to back.

"The King shall win." If this hadn't been a battle, Kendra would have burst out laughing at Murtagh's horrible accent, and deep voice.

"No, he won't!" Kendra watched as Eragon put his sword back and pulled out his daggers.

"Shit." Murtagh mumbled, remembering Eragon's skill with them.

"Switch." Kendra mumbled, flipping her own sword away. She took a deep breath, pulling out her own daggers and knowing in her heart that this would be when they recognized it was her. She switched sides with Murtagh, so that he was facing Arya and Ashlen, while she was facing Eragon.

They battled it out, and as Kendra slipped her foot behind Eragon's knee, dropping him to the ground and knocking the daggers from Eragon's hand, she saw the moment it all clicked for him. He gaped up at her from the floor.

"Kendra?" he stated loudly, causing Arya, Ashlen, and Murtagh to stop the three way sword fight they were partaking in. Murtagh spun around, not even caring that he left his back open to Arya and Ashlen. He pulled Kendra back.

"Did Galbatorix ever force an order on you to kill them?" he hissed in her ear, louder than intentional as Arya's gaze snapped to him as she recognized the sound of his voice.

"Murtagh." she stated, and it was even worse because it held no emotion unlike Eragon's.

"No." she answered, and it really scared Murtagh when her voice came out darkly.

"W-Why?" Eragon sounded as if he was going to cry and Murtagh sneered, flipping his hood off.

"Why do you think?" he shot back at him.

"What are you doing?" Kendra hissed, before arranging her face into a stony expression and flipping her own hood off.

"Stalling." he mumbled back, before focusing solely on Eragon, "You know, I always thought of you as a brother. Guess dreams really do come true, hmm?" he smirked, and Kendra looked passed Eragon, muttering a swear and flipping her hood back up.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked shakily. Kendra half payed attention to the conversation, half watched the figure coming closer. "Weren't you ever curious as to who your father was?" Murtagh mocked. "What was your mother's name?" he smirked, as if he already knew, which he did.

"S-Selena." Eragon said before he could help himself. Kendra glanced briefly to Arya and Ashlen to make sure they hadn't moved you and met Arya's eyes. The elf narrowed hers when Kendra glanced away again, toward, now the two, figures approaching.

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit." she chanted under her breath. "Time to go, now." she snapped, grabbing Murtagh's elbow and attempting to pull him away. He waved her off.

"Really? Selena?" he gasped in fake astonishment. "That was my Mom's name too! And do you know my Dad's name?" Eragon gaped at him, shaking his head, although he didn't seem aware of it.

"Murtagh. Enough! Let's go, now!" Kendra snapped, seeing as how Orrin and Nasuada, the two figures were almost here.

"Fine." Murtagh snapped at her, but quick as lightening, he pulled the shiny red sword from Eragon's hand. "I believe Zar'roc belongs to Morzan's oldest son." he sneered, and then Murtagh and Kendra ducked back into the crowd of fighters, blending and disappearing in a matter of seconds.


	64. Freedom for One

**_A/N: Sorry for the long gap between updates. Happy Holidays everyone! Ugh, I have to go back to class tomorrow, yucky. Figured I would get this last update in. And yes, they do magically jump back to Galbatorix and his castle. You'll see a flash to Surda and everyone next chapter...when Murtagh- Happy reading!_**

"Fools!" Galbatorix snarled, and Kendra and Murtagh both winced. "All three of them were right in front of you, and what do you do? Nothing!"

"You simply said to kill or kidnap them, you never said when. And all I had to do was stall until Surda overpowered our lousy forces." Murtagh hissed at him, but refused to make a sound as Galbatorix slapped his across the face. Kendra, on the other hand, whimpered, but he paid her no mind.

"You shall both be punished for your actions. For now, take them down to one of the cells. No food. No water. I'll think of more later." Galbtorix sniffed disdainfully.

"How many guards, my liege?" one of his men asked carefully.

"None. They wouldn't think of leaving, and even if they did, they still have an oath to me." Galbatorix stormed out of the room. Murtagh's mind started racing.

He didn't have an oath. Kendra did, but it could be avoided. Easily. They just had to avoid her being in hearing range of Galbatorix. And if they left, ran for the hills, they would be out of his hearing range.

His mind continued its journey through ideas as they were led down to the dungeons. And as they were tossed into the room, Murtagh spun around to face Kendra.

Kendra tensed as Murtagh explained that he could go free, although she couldn't. He explained how he would find a way to get out of here with her, and to free her. She cut him off, but not in a way she would typically.

Murtagh's head whipped to the side as he felt the sting of her palm hitting his cheek, the second time of the night he had been slapped. He winced, rubbing his sore cheek as he turned back to face her. "Kendra...what was that, love?" he questioned, concealing his anger for the time being. Kendra sneered at him.

"You poor boy. You never even realized it." she snickered, and Murtagh tilted his head questionably. "I've always been Galbatorix's daughter. He is my father, if not by blood." she laughed, shaking her head, "And I needed a way in to the Varden, to report to him, and that was you." she smirked victoriously, "Murtagh trusting someone? That must mean she's trustable. Let's not search her mind, see her true intentions."

"Kendra." Murtagh shook his head, obviously not believing her. Kendra shrugged.

"You were just so easy to manipulate. Believing I loved you!" she laughed, as her right hand wandered dangerously close to her engagement ring. Murtagh followed the movement as she easily pulled the ring off her finger. "It must run in your blood, your father was easy to manipulate too, but goodness, I must say it again, I pity you." the ring bounced off his chest and onto the ground where he stared at it blankly.

"No." he objected, shaking his head, reaching down to pick up the ring. Kendra giggled.

"Yes." she rebutted, "And Alex? Oh, she was so closed to killing you. You just had to live though, didn't you? And I was soo looking forward to playing the grieving widow too." she tsked slightly, sighing as she leaned forward slightly, "You know what, I'll say it one more time, I truly, truly pity you. I'll give you thirty seconds before I catch you and bring you back to Father. Go." she waved him off, but he didn't move.

"You are a witch. I despise you." he finally hissed, before darting out of the room. The moment he was out of the room, Kendra plopped down into a chair, smirk dropping from her face.

"Join the club, I despise me too." she mumbled, as her face crumpled and she started to cry.

_"You did the right thing." _Ice whispered in the back of her head. Kendra shook her head.

"Then why does it feel so wrong?" she asked rhetorically, before realizing two things...

If Galbatorix hadn't figured out her true name, then she would be free too. She thought back to how she had cleverly worded her pledge.

_I pledge myself, my dragon, and my allegiance to the greatest rider in the world. _The end of that sentence, as she pledged herself to Murtagh, and then, she simply said his name. _Galbatorix. _Two separate sentences, and no pledge to Galbatorix.

If only they had both ran away together sooner. And the second thing she realized?

Dardon was right.

_Love tends to die with hope._

She gave herself a few more moments before slipping out of the dungeon. She easily followed the familiar hallways, to Galbatorix's bedroom. She knocked lightly on the door until it opened.

"What?" he asked, eyebrow raising as he saw her, "Where is Murtagh?" he questioned.

"He has escaped." She stated quietly, looking to the floor and letting her hair cast a barrier on either side of her.

"What?" Galbatorix roared and she waited until a pause came in to his heavy rant.

"I am so, so, so sorry I betrayed you…..Father."


	65. NOT A CHAPTER

**Okay. You probably suspected it already, but this story is officially paused again. It's not that I don't want to do it. It's that I just keep looking over the beginning chapters, and god, I can't stand them. I have to edit them before I continue. They're just not up to my new standard and a completely different style then what I use now. Anyone want to help me out? Ha. So, as soon as I fix them to the point where I can atleast _tolerate _them, then I can't continue working on them.**


End file.
